I'm Always With You
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: After her death Olivia Gilbert has to watch as her family and friends move on. Caroline loses someone she calls a sister, Jeremy loses his sister and best friend, and Elena loses her twin. But did they really lose her? I do not own vampire diaries..only Olivia
1. Chapter 1

Death is a question many people ask. What happens? Where do you go? Do you get to be at piece? Or be ripped to pieces in hell itself. My death gave me many questions such as these.

Over the year i had come up with many theories like: the good people go to heaven and the bad people live in their own personal hell. Dying can be quick and painless or long and brutal. Mine i would have to say was a mixture of both. It was quick but i wasn't painless. I drowned, my head had hit my mothers backseat causing an injury to my head making my death even more painful. I've never been much for water, as you can see i pretty much despise it now. It took my life away, but not just mine. It had taken both my mother and father in the aftermath.

It was family night at the Gilbert house, as usual my sister Elena didn't want to participate so she went to a party across the falls. Just one event changes many lives was soon was to come. Later on that night Elena had called to be picked up. Being me i went along with mum and dad.

I didn't wear anything nice just my usual jeans and green buttoned t-shirt. Me and Elena are twins but sometimes you cant see it. We're a lot different in many ways. My best friend in the world is Caroline while Elena's is Bonnie. My hair was a dark chocolate color which falls in natural curls. My eyes were a deep blue and my skin was a nice tan color. We both kept a diary. But there is one thing that only one person in the world knows about me. I'm a Madgealion.

What is a Madgealion? Well i'm a super natural creature, I've had it in my blood since i was 7 years old. I was going to tell Jeremy soon since i had perfected my powers since it would be something he would be interested in, but i died so i never got the chance. Me and Jeremy were the closest, we would tell each other almost everything. Anyway back to what i am. A Madgealion is sort of like a cross between a vampire and witch. I would turn immortal when i reach 17, unfortunately i dead before that day. I can control the elements, some wand less magic, everything that a vampire has except i'm able to be in the sun and i don't have the blood lust. I also found out i would be able to talk to people though my mind, I've never attempted it since it took a long time to master everything else.

The only people in the world who knew about me was Caroline. I know what your thinking. That girl cant keep a secret to save her life but she promised she wouldn't tell a soul. We trust each other with our lives, we're similar in many ways. I told her when we were 13, i showed her everything i could do and she encouraged me to keep practicing. I didn't tell her about the immortal part since it wouldn't be fair in my mind.

Back to the car, we were driving down wickery bridge. Me and Elena had started talking about Matt since she had just had a fight with him, when a dear came out of know where.

"Grayson! Look out!" mum screamed, everything went so fast.

Dad swerved the car and broke through the brick wall surrounding the water. As everyone screamed we hit the surface of the water. My head bashed into the back of mums back seat. I had woken up to my sister being pulled out of the car by a light brown head, a boy around our age before i can get a better look she was gone. My lung were filling up with water. Her seat belt was jammed, and there was nothing she could go.

Eventually she starts seeing starts in her eyesight. Memories flood her mind. Playing with Elena and Jeremy when they were six years old, showing Caroline what i could do for the first time, the first time Jeremy was brought home from the hospital, the weekend at the lake house when i was 14, me and Jeremy talking with me saying that i'll always be with him. He had a nightmare that night thinking i was going to die, i guess my promise is out the window.

More memories flood my mind. The first time her and Caroline met, her first kiss Tyler Lockwood we had been together for 2 years until we broke it of a year before, all of us around a campfire when we went camping during the previous summer, Jeremy showing me his sketches he drew over the week, cheer leading with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena and me and Caroline making a pact to stay best friends Always and Forever.

When the memories flow past my eyes all i can think is that. Your life really does come to you the moment you die. Feeling numb I envelop into darkness with a smile on my face remembering all my memories.

xxx-Olivia-Gilbert-xx

Did you like it? Review please


	2. Chapter 2

xxx-Jeremy-Gilbert-xxx

Jeremy sat in his room staring into space holding a photo of him and Olivia when he was 5, it was during the summer they had gone to a beach out of town. It was one of the best days of his life, she taught him how to draw. That's when he found out what his hobby was. Form that day on he drew and drew and drew.

All that could go through his mind at that moment was his sister was gone, so were his mother and father. He would never see his mother in the morning making breakfast or his father reading the morning paper at the dining table or Olivia helping me with my homework.

Olivia always knew how to make him smile, even when he was upset. She would comfort him when he was scared and protect him when need be. And now all that is gone. He feels more alone than ever.

The only person who survived the crash was Olivia's twin Elena. He loves her but she'd not Olivia but thankful that she was able to survive. They say she was pulled out somehow, people are saying it was a miracle.

He'd remember the moment he found out forever, playing through his mind every waking minute. It was his aunts ear-piercing scream from downstairs that distracted him from his drawing he'd been completing to give to Olivia for her birthday present. It had been 2 hours since they had left to collect Elena from the party down at the falls. He made his way downstairs in a rush to only find the sheriff standing in our doorway with tears falling down her face comforting a hysterical Jenna.

The lights from the sheriffs vehicle lit up the dark street pouring into the living room, at that moment he knew something bad had happened. The moment the words flowed out of they're mouths he slid down the wall with tears following into sobs. Time felt like it was frozen.

They were dead.

Mum and dad were dead.

Olivia was dead.

Only Elena had managed to survive.

He didn't know they had arrived at the hospital till his aunt had shook him, time was flying by so fast he couldn't even comprehend what was happening until they were standing outside Elena's room.

There she was. Lying there with needles in her arms. Her steady heart beat and her face emotionless, asleep.

When Elena woke up, Jenna had to tell her what had happened. She didn't take it well. Not only did her twin sister die but her parents as well. She was the only one able to make it.

In the end both Elena and Jenna went to identify their bodies. He couldn't see them like that. His strong-willed father and his caring yet gental mother laid out on a stainless steel plate dead to the world, their faces void of no emotion and cold. He couldn't bare to remember them like that. And Olivia the one who made his smile whenever she was in the room, his sister, best friend. Olivia was always the one to bring the fun around the house there was never a moment she would think about herself more than others. Jeremy wouldn't be able to take seeing his dead sister, it would ruin him.

At that moment it felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, he broke down under the mass of pressure and sobbed, not caring who would hear him.

xxx-Olivia-Gilbert-xxx

She gasped for air.

Taking sharp breaths trying to even them out she looked at her surroundings.

She was at the park, she went there with Jeremy when we were younger. It was all still the same the white picket fences surrounding a set of swings, a slide and a couple of benches. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a green long sleeve t-shirt and black flats.

Is this supposed to be were i go now that i'm dead?

I sat on one of the swings watching the surrounding looking for something, i'm not sure what but something feels like it's coming. Just as i look up to the warming sun i hear a whisper "Olivia" I turn around and see something i wasn't expecting to see. My grams.

She look slightly younger than just before she died. She was wearing a dark blue and white dress reaching the ground with her hair curled and styled as it usually was. She came and sat down next to me on the swing to the left.

"Grams!" Olivia whispers, while throwing her into a huge hug.

Her grams chuckles and hold the girl into a tight hug. Both of them had a close relationship, there was something that felt right within Olivia like she was always safe with her grams.

"Grams, how are you here? What happened? Where am i?-" she was cut of by her grams speaking.

"Sweetheart not so many questions. I think you already know what happened" She said sadly.

"I died" Olivia say looking towards the ground "So what happens now. I kind of thought i'd be in heaven or something" she says laughing slightly trying to believe everything happening around her.

Her grams looks at her sadly "Unfortunately that not how it goes, soon you'll be on the other side with all the other supernatural creatures" Olivia's eyes go wide "Yes, sweetheart i know what you are"

"How?" She asks her Grams.

"I am one to Olivia, A Madgealion goes through both our veins, it was passed onto you. Unfortunately you died before you were turned 17 so you wouldn't have woken up" she explain to the girl.

Olivia looks up confused "But if you turn immortal at 17 why are you old. No offence"

Her grams laughs "There's a catch. You can only stay immortal if you want to keep you powers. I didn't because i wanted to live a full human life. Live and die old"

"Oh" there's silence before her grams speaks again.

"Olivia i don't have much time but there's one thing your able to do since you still have your powers. Do you want to say good bye to anyone?"

I think for a moment "Who was the one who saved Elena, she's not dead is she"

Grams gives a small smile "Yes, she made it. His name is Stefan Salvatore. He's a vampire, but a good one by the looks of it. He seems very attracted to your sister. Why?"

"I need to thank him, i'd rather i be dead than Elena. I'm thankful. I just need to tell him. Would i be able to say good bye to Jeremy, Elena and Caroline. Caroline's the only one who knows about me though?"

Her grams thinks for a moment "Yes, that should be fine. You'll only be able to have about 2-3 minutes with each person"

I nod and look towards her again "What will happen after?"

"You'll be sent to the other side. You wont see me though this will be the only time but you'll be able to see other supernaturals and travel the world if you wish"

I sigh "I think i'll stay in Mystic Falls for a while, even though they wont be able to see me, i think i should just stay"

Grams nods her head before speaking one last time "My time is up you'll be able to say your good byes. Just think of them and they'll be able to see you. You'll be able to touch them. And tell Stefan something's coming. I'm not sure what but something evil is coming. You need to warn them"

They give each other one last hug until her grams fades away. Thinking of the first person that comes to mind Olivia fades away herself.

xxx-Caroline-Forbes-xxx

She hasn't moved since she heard the news from her mom. Olivia, someone she could call a sister was ... dead. She felt like she had no one. The part that hurts is that nothing could of been done and that Elena survived. The only survivor.

She remembered the moment plastered in her mind

She had just been told the new and she locked herself away in her room. crying into her silk sheets. Caroline could here her mom begging to open the door and let her in. Liz had loved Olivia like another daughter since her and Caroline where the closest anyone could ever be.

It was the day of the funeral. The day she would bury her best friend. Her sister. Every time she thinks about it tears flood her eyes, reminding her she'll never have someone to talk to anymore, not like her and Olivia used to anyway. They were nearly inseparable.

She was just finishing up when she heard a whisper "Caroline" her head snapped up at the familiar voice and a smile instantly lit up on her face. When she turned around she saw the one person she wanted to see. Olivia.

"Olivia!" She starts crying and envelopes her into a hug. They embrace each other tightly for a minute. Olivia pulls back and sits a crying Caroline on to the bed since she know she doesn't have much time "I though you were dead"

"Caroline you need to listen to me right now" both of them crying holding her hands tightly "Your going to be fine, yes i am dead but i'm able to say goodbye. You'll be okay without me, live your life. And i'll be watching over you. You wont be able to see me but i'll always be there with you just remember that. Do you understand?"

Caroline smiles slightly and nods her head "Your really dead? How can you be here"

Olivia smiles slightly as well "I'm a Madgealion, care. I'm able to say good bye to a couple of people before i go. But you'll be fine, be the hyper care-bear i know you are" She says laughing while Caroline joins in.

Olivia can feel herself wanting to leave "Care i have to go but you'll be fine, i'm always with you remember that" Caroline nods and pulls Olivia into one last hug before feeling her slipping away.

She's gone. Caroline looks around her room and breaks down crying. She just saw her best friend in front of her saying goodbye. She decided not to tell anyone she saw her since it would either make her crazy or people would ask difficult questions.

She finished getting on her dress for the funeral and grabbed the flowers she had bought that morning. Lily's, Olivia's favorite and headed out the door to the cemetery to put her best friend to rest.

xxx-Elena-Gilbert-xxx

It was the day of the funeral and everything just feels to quiet and lonely. There's no laughing in the halls, no one shouting orders from down stairs and no twin to help her decide what to wear. Olivia was always the one who loved to pick what Elena would wear. She thought that was annoying of her sister but now shes gone. She would do anything to get that back, get her sister back.

She looks at Jeremy in pain. He knew her more than anyone, those two were like peas in a pod. Jeremy always looked up to Olivia, sometimes even she envied that but she didn't mind that she didn't have a close relationship with him.

Elena had been trying to get Jeremy to talk about it but he just shuts everyone out. He doesn't even sketch anymore. In time she's hoping he'll get past mourning and start up things again.

Elena had just finish a diary entry when she hears a familiar voice behind her "Elena"

I turn and spot something unreal. Olivia.

"Olivia" i run to her and give her a big hug sobbing into her shoulder. I can hear her crying as well She pulls back and sits me on the bed with her next to me "How are you here. I thought you were dead"

She sadly nods "I am Elena, but i was able to say one last good bye. I don't have much time so please listen. You'll be fine without me. Live your life. Love. Help Jeremy, he needs time but when the time is right he'll need you. I'll always be watching over you. Do you understand?"

I nod and sob again "Cant you stay?"

She shakes her head with a sad smile "It's not how it works Elena. But you'll be fine. Live. For me. Oh and wear the purple in matches your skin tone"

I catch her in one last hug when i feel her fade sobs go through my body. I see Jenna come in and and envelope me in a massive hug trying to calm me down. I had just seen my sister one last time.

xxx-Jeremy-Gilbert-xxx

Jeremy hasn't been himself since his sister died. There's no laughter, no happiness. All of that came from Olivia. It's bad enough his parents had died but Olivia didn't make it either. He hasn't touched his drawing since he found out the news. It was something he would always do with her, something that kept them connected but now all it feels is that the connection is broken.

I put on a tie and look into the mirror. As soon as i did i saw the reflection of someone. Olivia smiling.

I turn and sobs rack my body and engulf in a hug. She holds me tight not wanting to let him go.

Olivia sit down next to Jeremy "Jeremy you need to listen to me right now, i don't have much time. I can't stay. do you understand" He nods trying to keep himself together.

"Your going to be okay Jer, I'll always be with you. Remember that promise, i'll always be with you whether you'll believe me or not i'll be here just invisible. You should keep drawing as well. As a reminder. But you'll be okay, it's okay to grieve just don't do it for to long. You have a full life ahead of you. I love you Jer and i always will but i have to go" Olivia smiles through her watery eye and pulling him into the biggest bear hug "Under my bed is a box, it has some things you can have. I have to go now"

"Please don't go, don't leave me" Jeremy sobs into her shoulder.

Olivia takes his face into her hands "I'll always be with you, but i have to go now. I love you Jer" she kisses his forehead and vanishes.

He slides down the side of his bed and pulls his arms into his face, covering his face. Crying until he hears someone come in. Elena.

He looks up with tears falling down his face "I saw her, she said she'll always be watching me. I didn't want her to go" Elena sits next to him and throws her arms around him. She whispers "I know, she came to me to. I didn't want her to go either but it was her time"

The both of them just sit there holding each other until it was time to bury their sisters body, letting her rest.

xxx-Stefan-Salvatore-xxx

It's been days since the accident on the bridge and today was Elena's family's funeral. Her parents and sister. From what he could tell the town loved all three of them especially Elena's sister. Stefan wishes he had got there sooner, maybe she would be alive but he was to late.

Olivia Gilbert had seemed to be loved all around town especially by Elena, Jeremy and Caroline. Form what Stefan gathered her and Caroline were like sisters. Best friends forever.

Standing just behind one of the tree next to ceremony i watch. Everyone in tears putting down flowers and saying their good byes.

I hear a twig snap behind me and turn. A girl no older than 17 maybe 16 stands there. There was something very familiar about her.

She smiles and says "Stefan Salvatore" I look at her confused. Who is she?

"Who are you?" she smiles again giving me a tense hug and pulling back. I seem to look even more confused so she starts talking "I just wanted to thank you for saving my sister. Elena"

My eyes widen. No it couldn't be

"Olivia?" he smile widens "I am so sorry i couldn't save you as well"

She shakes her head "It doesn't matter Stefan, it was my time i just need to thank you before i go" she comes up next to me watching the ceremony with me, standing side by side "You seem to really like my sister" she smiles and teases bumping me to the side a little. I smile knowing why everyone loves her.

"I kinda do, yeah i think so" there's a moment of silence "How are you here?"

She looks at me with sad eyes "I'm supernatural to Stefan, you may be a vampire but there are many other species out there"

I grew confused and asked "What are you then. You cant be a vampire since you need a steak to the heart to die. Your drowned"

She smiles sadly and turns towards me "I'm a Madgealion, it's how i'm able to say goodbye to certain people. I've already gone to see Elena, Jeremy and Caroline. Your the last person i need to see"

I think about what she said "I've never heard of them before. What are they?"

"They're basically a cross between a vampire and a witch. You get all the cool parts to a vampire, everything except the blood lust and the witch parts are that i could control the elements and wand less magic. I would also become immortal at 17. Obviously i wasn't 17 yet so i died. My grams was one as well, i only just found on when i woke up in limbo" she says sadly

Something sparks in me "Have you told anyone else what you are?" she shakes her head

"Only Caroline knows. Me and her we were like sister, we tell each other everything. Or used to now since i'm dead and all. But don't tell anyone please" tears fall from the side of her face "Before i go i need to tell you something, something important"

We turn to each other "What is it?"

She turns serious "Somethings something Stefan. I have no idea what at the moment but something bad. Evil. You need to be ready. I fear it has something to do with my sister and it'll be here soon. If your serious about her, protect her. Protect her, Jeremy and Jenna that's all i ask. They need to live, they don't deserve to die this soon" I can hear the seriousness in her voice.

I nod my head looking into her eye "I promise i'll protect them with my life" she smiles and engulfs me in a hug while whispering "Thank you" and right before my eyes she fades with a smile on her face.

xxx-3rd person-xxx

The sun was setting over the trees, the light shining on a part of the forest close to the ceremony. Olivia was standing in the light looking upon the sight of everyone by hers and her parents grave.

Caroline, Elena and Jeremy and Stefan look up at a figure by the trees. The person they all know to be Olivia. She stands there smiling at each of them since they are the only one able to see her. Everyone is oblivious to what they are watching. Each of the four smile and the one they love smiles back.

Just shes fading she says "I'll always be watching you" she waves and disappears.

xxx-Note-xxx

Hey, guys. Did you like this chapter. I know i did. Please review and let me know. Follow the story would be a great idea to.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, in this chapter is all on Jeremy and the secret box Olivia had left him. The story from the 'pilot' wont start for another couple of chapters yet. also if you have any ideas i would love to hear them._

xxx-Jeremy-Gilbert-xxx

Jeremy headed towards the room he hasn't been in since the crash. Olivia's bedroom.

When she had come to see him, she told him about a box under her bed. Something she left for him and only him.

Walking into her room it felt some what cold, yet warm. Her double bed was tidy and made, her desk and cupboard still tidy from when she did her bedroom that same day. No one had come in here since the news was announced.

Kneeling beside her bed and peeping under it he saw a brown box with his name written on it well hidden. He took it and made his way back to his room closing her door behind him to make it obvious he hadn't been in there.

He closed his door behind him and laid the box on his bed in front of him. Jeremy sat there for a minute contemplating whether to open it or not.

Slowly he lifted the lid, took out it's contents and laid them across his bed spread.

Inside was some of her sketches and paintings of their family, a handmade bracelet with a weird scent sewn into it, Olivia's special drawing set and lastly her journals. Five to be exact all going over a 9 year period. Starting from when she was 7 years old. There was also a letter with his name on it.

He looked at it for a second then opened it to read what was inside.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_I'm guessing since your reading this letter i was not able to give it to you. Meaning i have some how died before i was 17. I don't know how but i just got this feeling i was going to die. I was going to give you these things when i turned 17 since i both wanted you to have them and there was something i also wanted you to know about me._

_The things in this box are the drawings i have done over the years starting from when i was 6. Most of them are from my memories, keeping them alive as someone would say. Next is the bracelet. I made it myself a while back, i read somewhere that the herb that i have put in it protects you from what goes bump in the night. It may sound creepy but please wear it, for me. I just want to know your protected when i'm not there._

_Lastly are my journal. Ok, so you may freak out about what's written in it but please don't be. It's all real. Whether you want to believe it or not the stuff in there is real. I believed and lived it. I'm hoping you wont have to but i just want you to be prepared just in case. The world isn't just black and white Jer, they are just different shades of gray._

_Afterwards you can tell Elena all about it if you want since i'm not around anymore, but it's entirely your decision since these items are now in your possession (except the bracelet. Please wear it at all times)_

_I love you Jer. Always and Forever._

_Oliviaxxx_

As Jeremy read the letter tears fell down his face. It was like his sister knew that she would die. Is it possible? And what was she talking about 'bump in the night'?

In front of his was the bracelet, he slipped it on just like his sister had asked. Something to remind him of her.

Next he stared at the Journals on his bed and picked up the first one. He turned to the first page and read:

_June 8th 2000, (6-7 years old)_

_Dear Diary,_

_I decided to start a journal. Mostly because it seemed like a great idea. Weird things have been happening to me lately. I can't really explain it but sometimes when i sit outside i can feel the earth. I know it sounds crazy but yesterday i focused on one of the dead flowers in the garden and it revived itself bigger and brighter. At first i thought it was a figment of my imagination but it was real. Today i tried again and worked again. _

_I have no idea how i did it, but at the time i thought it was cool. But i'm scared. What if people found out? What would happen to me? Call me a freak or call me a witch and burn me to a stake. It may sound crazy but I've always believed in the impossible. Fantasy if you want to call them. Vampires, werewolves. _

_I know i'm 6 years old and i'm thinking about these things. But i do._

_Till next time diary. Olivia._

Jeremy thought for a moment. Could this be real? Is she telling the truth? I know she would never lie to me but how are these weird things happening to her. He knew he would have never called her a freak if he had been shown. He turned a bit further into the diary.

_Dear Diary, July 9th 2004 (10 years old)_

_Today seems to be getting stranger. I haven't told anyone about what i could do. So far I've managed to grow things from the earth and levitate things with my mind. Crazy huh. But today i got really angry when one of the kids at the park pushed me over. I seem to have really heightened senses, i don't know how or why but they just feel like they've been maxed by 100. _

_I had ran through the forest to the falls. I got there, there was no body there but when i stated to cry a fire started in one of the bushed. I was scared, i don't i could of been more scared in my life. Somehow i had managed to create a fire because of the emotions i was feeling. I had to levitate some water from the waterfall on to the fire to put it out._

_It got me thinking though. If i can control fire and earth maybe i can control the other two elements. Air and water?_

_I figured i'll try after school tomorrow to see how it went. It's been really hard keeping it from everyone. I feel so alone more than ever, i don't want to tell anyone at least not yet. I need to learn control of whatever i am before i show anyone. I don't want mom and dad thinking i'm crazy. I'm sure Jeremy would've loved it but he's 6, and 6 year old brains (no offence jer tend to not process the word secret)._

_I feel like Jeremy really looks up to me it's nice. I've shown him how to draw and he loves. So now we have something we can share. I know he's only 6 now but i think there could be some great potential there._

_Until next time Diary. Oliviaxxx_

Thing seem to be getting weird with my sister. First the flower thing from the last entry when she was 6 and now the fire and emotions. Why is this happening to her? She sounds like shes all along in it to? But i have to admit she is right about me being 6 and not being able to keep a secret. I think she had made the right choice there. But i wish would've told me when i was older. I'm 14 now, i can keep a secret. Why didn't she tell me before she... she... died.

Sighing he skipped to another diary entry

_Dear Diary, 7th March 2006 (12 years old)_

_I found out something else about myself yesterday that could help me discover what i am. Me and Jeremy were playing in the park and i was running away from him, since he was trying to catch me. I don't know what happened but it was like i was behind a tree within a second. I knew i ran but at lightning speed. I feel like i sound crazy. Even Jeremy w wondering how i got there. I had to tell hi it was a figment of his imagination._

_I'm hoping he believed it since i have no other explanation to give him without telling him everything about my secret. _

_Anyway last week i have finally perfected being able to control all the elements. I even tried making a rain storm. It worked. I don't think ill be doing it again though since it was kind of scary. What 12 year old can create storms. No one - except me that is. Today i tested out the super speed when i went into the forest. I couldn't do it out in the open so i thought the forest would be best._

_I tried a couple of times and i finally did it. I wasn't imagining it. It was like i had super speed i just have to put my mind to it. To be honest sometimes i feel like everything that has happened to me is a dream or a nightmare. I cant decide which at the moment. _

_Last Wednesday we went to Grams for the day. I don't know why but i felt some ind of trust and comfort being around her. I don't know why. Maybe it's connected to m powers? I have no idea but it's just something I've never really had before until a couple years ago. She used to tell me story when we went over. At first i though they were crazy. She talked about vampires, werewolves and something called a Madgealion. Everything just seemed to fascinated me. But thinking back, maybe she know what i am?_

_Lately I've been thinking. I think soon i'll tell someone, since I've been able to control the element and some of the wand less magic I've been able to do. I think it would be somewhat safe. I think i'll tell Caroline. I know, i know that girl can't keep a secret to save her life but i love her like a sister and were pretty much inseparable. I figured she would be the first person to tell since we would die for each other._

_I'm thinking ill tell Jeremy soon. But i want to wait a while longer maybe when he's about 14 i'll tell him. I should have everything under control by then. One last thing the emotions are still heightened but i have a lot more control on them now so i guess that's a plus_

_Another day diary, Oliviaxxx_

She was going to tell me. I'm 14 now, maybe she was going to tell me after she turned 17 or something. I hope so. It's nice that she was keeping everything in check.

I remember that day in the park. She disappeared to nowhere, i thought it was y imagination but maybe it wasn't, everything was becoming really strange. More for her than me really according to these entry's.

Why did she pick Caroline, i would've thought it would be Elena. Does she know? Does Caroline know this minute about everything she's gone through?

I turn to a year after

_Dear Diary, May 29th 2007 (14 years old)_

_Grams died last week, i feel something missing from me. I'm not sure what but when she died i felt like something apart of me was taken away. Maybe it's because i lost a loved one but maybe not._

_Grams had left a will. In her will she left me some books. At first i wondered why and i got curious. The lawyer gave them to me and i took them upstairs into my bedroom to read saying i was going to bed._

_When i had looked at them, they were story's and research on supernatural creatures. I believed in all of them of course since look at me i'm a freak as far as i'm concerned._

_Vampires - burn in sunlight, veins under eyes, fangs, blood lust, colder than a normal human and some wear rings provided by witches and burned/non compelable by vervain. Can use mind control unless wearing vervain also toxic to a vampire, superhuman strength and senses_

_Werewolves (2 types) bitten - Affected by silver, turn on a full moon, no control in wolf form_

_ Bloodline - Triggered by a curse (killing a human by accident or on purpose), affected by wolfsbane, superhuman strength and senses_

_There was something else in this book that grams gave me that struck my interest. A Madgealion. At first i thought it couldn't be until i did more research. And i finally found what i am._

_I'm a Madgealion, everything fits_

_-Superhuman speed_

_-Control Elements_

_-Wand Less magic_

_There were other things as well that i found in the book that i may be able to do. Apparently in time ill be able to accomplish superhuman strength and senses but there was something that did scare me what i found in the book. It says when the Madgealion has turned 17 she is not able to age another day and become immortal, meaning i wouldn't be able to die. When i found this to be honest i didn't want to believe it, i don't i would want to stay 17 forever, what about my future. What about my friends and family? what would happen when they grow old and i don't?_

_On a happier note i told Caroline everything once i found out what i am. A Madgealion. The only part i left out was the immortal part since i didn't want anyone to know and i was hoping it was a lie and just myth. When i told her at first she didn't really believe me. I knew that was going to happen so i showed her how i controlled the elements. She believed me, she didn't call me a freak or anything. She was happy for me and i was happy i could finally share it with someone hoping i wasn't going to be made out as a freak._

_So that's it for today, till next time Diary, Oliviaxxx_

Jeremy felt frozen when he read this entry. Superhuman strength, senses and speed? Immortality and never dying. He could tell why that would scare her.

So she did tell Caroline in the end. But Jeremy cant help but wonder did Grams know what she was. Are these vampires and werewolves real just like his sister was a Madgealion?

To him he was surprised when he found out how Caroline reacted, he was happy that she had someone she could share it with and not keep it cooped up by herself.

He went to the very last diary entry, it was written on the day of the car crash. The day she died.

_Dear Diary, May 23 2009 (16 years old - The day Olivia Died)_

_Diary i feel like somethings going to happen today. I don't know why i just get a bad feeling like a bad chill running through my bones about tonight. I don't know if it as something to do of my own but i cant help but feel death. Maybe it's me, maybe i'm supposed to die today. I don't want it to happen but if it's my time then there's nothing anyone can do to stop it._

_Just in case i wrote a letter to Jeremy about the box under the bed, everything he would need and letting him read my diary's. If this feeling is just something different and not what i'm expecting then i'm going to tell Jeremy tomorrow. Everything. When i mean everything i mean it. What i can do, what i am. I feel so bad about keeping it from him but i didn't want to tell him till i had completed all of my powers. Yes, i have finally controlled everything event the strength and senses. It took a while but in the end i feel great. I showed Caroline yesterday when we had a sleepover._

_Elena decided to ditch family night. I love them, aunt Jenna's here as well. I love her, she really fun and she's a really great aunt. I wish Elena would've just stayed home with us today. She been saying her and matt have been having problems, he looks into the future to much. Elena just wants to live in the moment. I get that but sometimes you need to see into the future to know what you want to happen in your life. _

_I'm not sure what i want to do to be honest. I'm leaning more towards being a doctor. Medicine has been something I've been interested in for a while now. Sometimes dad would take me with him. 'Early learning' he says but i never minded._

_I can't wait to tell Jeremy everything. I'm hoping he'll be excited about it but i really don't want him to freak out. He's my best friend, best brother anyone could ever have and he deserves happiness._

_Oh, Elena just called she needs picking up from the party. I guess i better go Diary, see you soon. Olivia_

Tears fall down his face. She knew something bad was going to happen! She was going to tell me the next day and she never got to live through it. Reading her diary's make him want to see her more, he want his sister back. He would've never called her a freak, he would've kept her secret, it sounded really cool. She had just finally controlled everything about her. She didn't deserve to die.

It got him think about the immortality part, if she had just lived a couple more month she would've come back. She would've been 17, but she didn't make it.

Jeremy places everything back into the box and kept the bracelet his sister made still attached to his wrist. He would keep it on always.

He climbed into bed, pulled the covers over his head and cried himself to sleep.

xxx-Note-xxx

Did you like this chapter. I know i did please let me know


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys. SO this is where i start the season of. I couldn't think of anything else to do before the pilot so i just started it. I hope you like it!_

**Pilot**

xxx-Gilbert-house-xxx

Olivia had been on the other side for several months now. Saying it is boring would be an understatement, watching the world go by, no one being able to hear you scream is what Olivia would call your own personal hell. The only thing she can think of that makes it worth it, is the fact that she can see if her family is safe and watch them grow up.

The Gilbert house hasn't changed much since Olivia had said her goodbyes to Elena and Jeremy, more like declined. Jeremy does drug to try and rid the pain of losing both his parents and sister, Elena has her nose in her journal almost all the time and goes to the cemetery frequently. Jenna is trying her hardest to be the best guardian, taking over the role of the mother. Thinking it would be easy enough but with two teenagers,life has proven to be more difficult.

xxx-Forbes-house-xxx

A couple of things have changed during the summer month in the Forbes house. Liz has started to work more since Olivia died. Olivia's death had taken a great toll on Caroline, she used to be close with her mom but with her gone it just doesn't seem the same. Liz thinks that her daughter somehow blames her for Olivia dying, even though it would never be true, she just needs someone to blame.

Caroline's father had come for a visit a couple weeks after, even he couldn't get through to her. Bill understood why his daughter was acting like this. All people would if they had lost someone they had called a sister. Bill also loved Olivia just as much he did Caroline.

Things have been quiet, as expected both the Forbes house and Gilbert house are silent. Void of laughter and sarcastic remarks from Olivia Gilbert herself.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

It was the first day of school in the Gilbert house and everything is totally unprepared. At that very moment Olivia was observing her twin sister. Her doe eyes lack the spark they always got before a games or first-day jitters. They almost look they have a haunted feeling in them combining it with sadness.

Writing in her journal her sister decided to overlook and read what she had wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say: "I'm fine, thank you. Yes i feel much better." _

_I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents and twin. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way i'll make it through._

_Elena Gilbert_

Reading over her twin shoulders she smiles. Thinking that it would be a great idea for her to start fresh, trying to get back to her life instead of wallowing in the deaths of herself and their parents. When she first came on the other side she began looking for her parents till something struck her. They weren't supernatural, they were human. So the best thing she could of hoped for them is being at peace in heaven. Sometimes when she feels frustrated that she's invisible she wishes she could be with them but being what she is, that would never happen.

Elena shuts her diary and looked into the mirror on her vanity. Straight silky chocolate hair straightened as always, silver hoop earings and her favorite red top that Olivia had got her for her 16th birthday. Staring at the pictures to the side of the reflection. Photos where all is right in the world. No death, no loss just happiness blended in with family, no words needed.

Olivia followed down the stair into the kitchen to meet Aunt Jenna. The kitchen was a mess, books everywhere, things not put away and all of Jenna's work laying on the dinging room table ready to be taken.

"Toast. I can make toast" Jenna called out as she saw Elena walk into the kitchen.

Elena dropped her jacket onto one of the breakfast chairs and strolled over to the coffee machine and pouring herself a mug while saying at the same time as Olivia "It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna". Even when she's they still have the freaky mind talk, sometimes they would say the same things then start laughing about it, but since Elena can't hear her, it never happens anymore.

Olivia walks over to the breakfast counter and sits down opposite Elena.

Before anyone else could speak the youngest Gilbert makes his entrance to the kitchen. Jeremy looked as he always did in the mornings, but add his new emo style, tired look and depressive eyes he looks nearly normal. But then again he hasn't been the same since everything changed. He even hangs around Vicki Donovan, Olivia never really liked her but now shes bouncy between her brother and Tyler she has become Olivia s least favorite person.

"Is there coffee" Jeremy asks the two living women behind the counter.

Jenna rushes around "It's your first day of school, and i'm totally unprepared" Jeremy took the ready made coffee out of Olivia's twins hand and took it for himself. Both Elena and Olivia sighed while Elena had to grab a new mug from the drying rack by the sink.

Jenna quickly walks over to the 2 Gilbert children "Lunch money?" Elena says "I'm okay" but Jeremy takes it all. Olivia knows he wont be using that on lunch money since he would rather spend it on drugs and smokes.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil? What am i missing?" Jenna asked as she placed her work items into her bag.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Both Olivia and Elena asked at the same time. Even though they wouldn't be able to hear her she still like to feel like she's there with them. "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at ... Now, crap"

Elena speaks up "Then go. We'll be fine" she sighs as Jenna walks out of the kitchen and pulls her hair out of it's bun. She turns to the little Gilbert "You okay?"

Olivia's eyebrows go up "Really, Lena look at him. There is no way he's okay. He's hanging around with Vicki Donovan. For god's sakes" she says leaning back on the chair looking over at her brother and sister without a response.

Jeremy sighed in annoyance and giving the living Gilbert a glare "Don't start!" and leaving the kitchen with his mug of coffee.

Olivia watched as her younger twin sighed sadly and watched the younger Gilbert's back.

The TV in the living room lights up with a news update. Two animal attacks have been found. Darren Malloy, 24 and Brooke Fenton, 22 have been found mutilated. Olivia sighed and looked over at the screen knowing all to well it isn't an animal. She know it isn't Stefan but another vampire was in town, she just doesn't know who yet. Not that she can do anything.

xxx-Bonnie-Car-xxx

Olivia had decided to ride with Elena and Bonnie to school that morning, listening to Bonnie's rant about her crazy grandmother. To be honest Olivia didn't think Bonnie's gram's is crazy at all. Witch's are real, technically she it one herself.

Elena had kept looking out of the window watching the world go by while Bonnie talks "So, Grams is telling me i'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that" looking over at each other "I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it. I'm like 'Put this woman in a home already.' but i started thinking, I predicted Obama and i predicted Heath Ledger"

Elena looks over at the cemetery while Olivia bends over into the middle of the car "It's because your a witch Bonnie, even i know it" she says with a smile on her face. Bonnie continues to talk even though Elena doesn't seem to be paying any attention "And i still think Florida will break of into little resort islands" she turn Olivia's younger twin and smiles "Elena, back in the car" and returning to face the front while driving.

Elena shakes her head "I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, Bonnie." Olivia sighs know it will be tough on her since they always road together to school and Olivia would meet up with Caroline in the parking lot "You were telling me that -"

Bonnie interjects "That i'm psychic now."

Elena smiles "Right okay, then predict something about me" Bonnie sighs and looks over to Elena with a smile. "I see-" Just as she opens her mouth a crow comes out of nowhere and smashes into the window. Making the car swerve to the side. Both Olivia and Elena hold their breath, heartbeats racing, or Olivia's would if she were alive "Oh my god. Elena, are you okay?"

Elena takes a jagged breath while Olivia still has her eyes closed remembering the moment she died coming back to her "It's okay. I'm fine"

"It was a bird or something. It came out of nowhere" Elena looks at Bonnie "Really, i can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life"

Olivia smiles looking at her twin "That sound's great, me however i think it wont hurt me anyway" laughing slightly.

Bonnie smiles while looking at Elena and speaks "I predict this year is going to be kick-ass. And i predict all the sad and dark times are over. And you are going to be beyond happy" all three of the smile while Bonnie continues the ride to school.

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia, Bonnie and Elena walk side by side down the hallway

"Major lack of male real estate" Bonnie exclaims "look at the shower curtain on Kelly beech" Both Bonnie and Olivia say at the same time. Bonnie continues "She looks a hot- can i still say 'trannie mess'?"

Both Elena and Olivia shake their head with a smile and say at the same time "No, that's over"

"Ugh. Find a man and a coin a phrase. It's a busy year" Bonnie smiles and notices Matt's longing stare at Elena.

She sighs "He hates me"

Olivia looks at her younger twin "He does not hate you. You broke up with him, of course he's going to act like that"

Bonnie continues for her "That's not hate. That's, 'You dumped me, but i'm too cool to show it...but secretly i'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits"

Out of nowhere Caroline comes over. Olivia immediately smiles at the perkiness of Caroline s attitude. Caroline hugs Elena while saying "Elena. Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you" she turns to Bonnie with a smile "How is she? Is she good?"

Elena get the attention back saying she's fine while Olivia's laughing at the blondes antics. She misses the fact that she would talk to Caroline every day but it's just how it has to be. The blonde finishes talking to them and walks down the hallway.

Behind the school to neither Olivia's or Elena's knowledge Jeremy was smoking while popping pills for Vicky. Who was with Tyler making out much to Jeremy's annoyance.

Olivia continues to walk down the hallway when she spots a familiar figure. She smiles know who it is. It's Stefan Salvatore. She had been keeping check on him during the summer. She knew there was a chance he was very into her sister so making sure he was still in town was one of her priority's. Olivia hadn't been to see him since the week before since she was following Caroline around most of the time. It's hard to look after all her loved ones at the same time so she pretty much just's spends time with people that makes it easier for her.

Stefan had his back to us while Bonnie was making psychic predictions on him. Olivia smiles knowing he could hear both of them.

To the side Elena spots Jeremy heading into the mens bathroom and heads towards it, with Olivia following close behind know how badly Elena's going to handle Jeremy.

We walk in and notice Jeremy putting several drop of some kind of liquid into his eyes.

Elena storms over grabbing his face with a firm grip and looking at him, making a face her self. A boy that was already in one of the cubicles noticed her "Whoa! Next down chick"

"Great. It's the first day of school, and you're stoned" Elena says letting go of his face and taking a step back. Olivia leans against on of the cubicle doors and watching in slight amusement and frustration. Of course he's high, it's not exactly a surprise for her.

"No. i'm not" Jeremy denies.

Elena starts going through his pockets, annoying him in the process. "Where is it? Is it on you?"

Olivia sighs "Elena this is the worst way to handle a situation like this. Your making it seem like your against him. You need to give him time and letting him know he just cant keep doing this. It's the only way it'll get through to him. Maybe even say it's not what mum and dad would want" looking at the two siblings hash it out"

Jeremy leave in a huff leaving Elena standing there wondering what Olivia would do if she were here.

Just we walk out Elena bumps into someone. Stefan.

Olivia smiles and walks away giving them privacy even though it doesn't last very long.

After checking on Caroline she headed to the history. Home of the history bastard from hell. HeHe

She chose to sit on one of the empty desks crossing her leg under her while watching with boredom. The bastard speaks "Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861...it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state-" she zoned out of his lecture until something was sent to Elena's phone.

Getting up and peaking over her shoulder it read "HAWT-E. STARING U." from Bonnie. A smile appears on Elena's face which in turn makes Olivia happy since it has been a while since she has been.

xxx-Cemetery-xxx

It's hard for Olivia to come to the cemetery, mostly because this is where her body is layed. Another reminder that she is gone from the world, obviously not literally or figuratively just physically.

She kept beside her sister when walking over to the graves. Elena sat opposite my grave while leaving against our parents grave. Her grave said

_Olivia Nora Gilbert_

_Beloved sister and best friend_

_Rest in peace_

Tears fall to the side of Olivia's face seeing this. She would never be able to rest in peace. She's known that since the day she found out what she was.

She looked over her sisters shoulder reading what Elena had wrote in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I made it through the day._

_I must have said, 'I'm fine, thanks,' at least 37 times. And i didn't mean it once. But no on noticed._

_When someone asks, 'How are you?' they don't really want an answer. Some asked about how she was doing losing Olivia i just say 'I'm fine, i'm getting through it' but again i don't mean it once. Losing Olivia has taken a big toll on me but not as much as Jeremy. I have no idea how to handle him. She always knew, i just wish she could help me._

Before she could continue writing a black grow perches itself onto Olivia's tomb stone. Olivia looks up to see what her sisters staring at and furrows her brows. The bird looked familiar but couldn't quite place it. It cawed.

"Ok. Hi, bird" Elena says looking up from her diary with a slight smile "That's not creepy of anything" she went back to her diary but Olivia looked around in confusion as a massive amount of fog started drifting in around them. She got up and looked around while Elena was still oblivious until she notices as well and got up.

Elena started feeling slightly freaked when the crow start belching out 'caw's' and sho'd it away. "That's what i thought" as she turned around it was there again perched on another tomb stone. Freaking both her and Olivia out.

Elena slowly bent down and grabbed her bag from the ground and started fast walking out of the cemetery with Olivia at her tail. Just before Elena and Olivia headed out of sight they both saw a man. A dark looking man hidden behind on of the tomb stones definitely freaking them both out. Olivia cant be hurt but she was scared for her sister.

They both ran until Elena tripped and fell against a tree probably grazing her knee. We turned and saw Stefan in front of us. Olivia let out a breath she had been holding know Elena was safe. Know she was Olivia decided to leave. With that she disappeared in thin air.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

Once Olivia disappeared she decided to follow Caroline around for a bit and she seemed to be very obsessed over Stefan. She was able to get quite a few detailed about him in just a few hours. Unfortunately for Caroline he already had his heart set on Elena.

"Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his Uncle at the Salvatore Building House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family. they moved around a lot. He a Gemini and his favorite color is blue" Bonnie looks at Caroline in disbelief and Olive looks at her in amusement and pride.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie exclaims

Caroline protests "Please, i got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding" Olivia laughs at the excited look on her best friends face.

Time went by Olivia sat next to Bonnie waiting, since she was meeting up with Elena. We were sat with Matt. He was asking about Elena. Olivia loves Matt like a brother but he can be really dim sometimes. She just lost both her sister and parents. He needs to get it through his head that Elena's just not interested anymore. They had there thing but that was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

Just then Elena walks into the Grill with none other than Stefan Salvatore. A smirk appears on Olivia's face.

Everyone sat around a square table in the middle of the establishment. Since there were only four seats Olivia had to stand, she can't move a chair to the table so luck really wasn't on her side at that moment. Caroline was sitting opposite Stefan and Bonnie was sitting opposite Elena. Caroline was giving one of her care-bear questionnaires. Olivia and Caroline had made them up a while ago since they thought it would be a great way of getting the most information in a short amount of time.

"So you were born in Mystic Fall?" Caroline asks Stefan.

Stefan nods "I moved when i was still one

"Parents?" Bonnie asks straight away.

He shakes his head "My parents passed away"

Olivia snorts "Yeah, like 100 years ago or so"

Elena looks over to him and holding his hand with sympathy "I'm sorry. Any siblings?"

With a smile he says "None that i talk to, I live with my Uncle"

That statement confuses Olivia. 'None that i talk to' that would mean he does have siblings he just doesn't talk to them. Everyone's probably thinking what he said meant no. What siblings?

Caroline speaks up trying to get the attention off Elena "So, Stefan, if you're new, you don't know about the party tomorrow"

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls" Bonnie explains.

Stefan turn to Elena and asks "Are you going?"

Both Olivia and Bonnie say in union "Of course she is!" they both smile even though Bonnie doesn't know that she was speaking at the same time as her old friend. Olivia felt happy that her sister was finally get her life back together all there is, is Jeremy.

xxx-School-Next-Day-xxx

Olivia went to History again with Elena as she had nothing better to do.

"The battle of Willow Creek took place at the end of the war...in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Miss Bennett" Bonnie was shocked to have been picked when her name had been called out.

"Um...A lot?" the class chuckled in amusement "I'm not sure, like a whole lot"

Mr Tanner glares slightly at the student and says "Cut but dumb in an instant, Miss Bennett. Mr Donovan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?"

Matt calls out "That's ok Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it" a couple of class mates laughs slightly again. Mr turns around with a evil smile to Elena "Elena? Surely you can lighten us about one of the town's most historical events!" which ended up with a mug smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I don't know" she says bluntly

Olivia sighs "Oh Elena you just walked into a trap" shaking her head.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reason, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break" Olivia's eyes were wide. He really just said that, she mutters loudly "Dick!"

Stefan looks towards Elena then calls out the answer "There were 346 casualties, unless your counting the local civilians"

Olivia snort "Of he would know, he lived it" Olivia had been doing her homework on Stefan Salvatore since she was moved over to the other side. She found many interesting things even about Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Patrova.

"That's correct Mr..." Mr Tanner says turning towards Stefan.

"Salvatore" He reply s back

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?

Olivia snorts again know he is one but Stefan says "Distant"

"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle" Mr Tanner wrongly correct.

Olivia looked at Stefan in confusion. Yes there were. 27 were if she remembered correctly.

Stefan correct "Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be housing weapons. And they were wrong. It was a night of a great loss. The founders archives are in the Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on you facts... Mr Tanner" The whole class laughed including Olivia. He had just been Dooped and shown up in his own class. Olivia was proud that her answer was also correct. Everyone left quickly and still amused by the fact that a student had shown up the bastard of a teacher in his own subject.

xxx-The-Falls-xxx

Olivia had followed Caroline. She was very madly into Stefan. When she came across him, he shot her down. Point Blank. Stefan went to find Elena who was with Bonnie.

The part that freaked Olivia out was that when Bonnie had touch the bottle trying to make a prediction she came up with something both familiar to Elena and Olivia. A crow, fog and a man. Olivia knew that her powers were starting to come but Bonnie denied that she was just drunk.

Stefan came up behind us in which turn freaking Elena out slightly. Olivia left them to give some privacy. She went to sit by Jeremy, he was drinking a bear and staring at Vicki. Olivia wishes that he would get over this part of himself.

Over on the other side of the party Elena and Stefan where walking across a small wooden bridge and talked.

"I'm not very good at chitchat" Elena confesses

Stefan says "Well, I've never really been very good at chitchat"

Elena speak up "Last spring, my parents car drove of the bridge into the lake. And i was in the back seat, and i survived. My sister Olivia, she was next to me. But only i survived. Both my parents and twin are dead. So that's my story"

Stefan stops and they turn to each "You won't be sad forever, Elena"

x-Time-Skip-x

Olivia was sitting on a table looking at the surrounds until she hears her sisters screams "Somebody Help!" she gets up straight away moving towards her only to find Jeremy carrying Vicki. She had a neck wound. Two punctured holes

"Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" Matt hollows trying to get through the crowd to his sister. Jeremy lays her on one of the tables while people slightly step back to give them room. "What happened? - Call an ambulance!"

Elena cries out "Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood"

Olivia can only observe at this point, looking towards Stefan she knew it wasn't him but looking at his expression he knows who did. Or an assumption anyway.

"Vicki, come on, open your eyes. Look at me" Matt pleads to his sister. He looks over at Stefan's way to see him backing away and moving through the crowd.

x-Time-Skip-x

It took a while but the medic's finally got there and took Vicki away, they say she's going to be fine though.

Olivia stayed by her sisters side. Bonnie came up to her "Hey, we're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news"

Elena reply's "I gotta take Jeremy home"

"Elena, there's no way I'm psychic. I know that. but whatever i saw, or think i saw..I have this feeling" Bonnie starts but Elena interjects "Bonnie, what?"

"-that this is just the beginning" Bonnie finished leaving a confused Elena.

Olivia sighs "I know that feeling all to well, it's gonna get worse Elena and you need to be prepared" she says looking over to Elena. Sometimes she still forgets no one can even hear her. Sometimes she wishes they could, even if it's only for a moment.

x-time-Skip-x

Elena, Jeremy and Olivia were both sitting and standing next to the wooded fence. Jeremy was finishing a beer while Elena rubbed his back for comfort. "You okay?" He shakes of her hand and nods slightly. "I called Jenna. She's on her way... Those people in uniforms? Last time i checked they're the police" he finished the last of his beer and through it over his head into the bushes. "People are gonna stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents and Olivia are dead. They've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try too"

Jeremy turns to Elena "I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that supposed to be moving on?"

Olivia looks at Elena "He has a point you know" Elena shakes her head and says "Mom and dad wouldn't have wanted this. Neither would Olivia, you know that"

Olivia smiles and turns to Elena "Well done, that is how you help him Elena"

xxx-The-Hospital-xxx

Vicki wakes up in the hospital. She murmurs 'vampire' and passes out leaving a confused Matt sitting next to her.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

Bonnie and Caroline started talking while trying to sober up Caroline. When Bonnie left Caroline saw a man. A beautiful man staring at her. All dark and mysterious. She thinks 'Maybe i will finally get to be the one'

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Elena was writing in her diary again while Olivia watched what she wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_I couldn't have been more wrong...I thought that i could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend like it would all be okay. But i can't do it. It's to hard. Olivia always knew what to do, without her is making life 10x hard. I wish she was here only for a moment to give me advise. She was the strong one, she was the one you could always depend on. I'm not like her, i don't think i ever could be_

Olivia smiles at what her sister wrote. But the truth is she isn't strong, that only happened when she had the people she lived around her keeping her like that. Now she just an invisible being with nothing to do but watch.

Stefan stood outside watching Elena as she wrote. Looking up Olivia notices and gives them all the time in the world to be together and talk.

Something had gone right this week. Olivia was happy that her sister was starting to move on and live her life but also happy for Stefan as he deserves someone like her sister.

xxx-Note-xxx

_So did you guy like it? Please review and let me know_


	5. Chapter 5

_OK, guys at the moment I've only got Olivia watching the world go bye and watching her loved ones. But when it get to the episode with Vicki dying as a vampire, small surprises start to occur. But were not there yet... Enjoy._

Night of the Comet

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

_Dear Diary,_

_This morning is different. There's change. I can sense it. Feel it._

_For once, i don't regret the day before it begins. Because i know I will see him again._

_For the first time in a long time. I feel good_

_Elenaxx_

Olivia looked at her sister, for once she looked happy to be awake. She knows all too well why! Stefan. He had really taken to her and the same with him. Olivia could sense Stefan was a good guy. Both Stefan and Elena deserve each other. She smiles at her sister again and disappears and reappears in Jenna's room.

She looks at Jenna in confusion as she puts on a dark purple dress with a small ribbon tied round her waist, with her hair curly to perfection. As she walks out into the hall Olivia follows only to meet up with her twin once again. Jenna stops Elena for a second "Hold on. Do i look adult? As in, respectfully parental?"

Olivia observes her while leaning against the doorway and says "Yes, very adult Aunt Jenna"

"Depends where your going?" Elena asks.

Olivia rolls her eyes "Elena listen to what she said did the word 'parental' reach your mind, it's obvious she meeting a teacher" she smirks "I'm guessing Tanner. Have you been naughty my dear twinith?" she says sarcastically turning to Elena.

As Jenna walks further down the hall she reply's to Elena "Jeremy's parent-teacher conference" looking into the mirror.

Olivia says quite loudly "YES!, I got it right" she smiles and turns back to the conversation.

"Hair up or down?" Jenna asks the younger twin.

Olivia and Elena observe as she holds her hair u in a make-believe bun and turn to Elena. Olivia and Elena say in union "Sexy stewardess" and puts her hair down "Boozy housewife"

"Up it is" Jenna exclaims. She observes the older living Gilbert "You're feisty today!"

Elena smiles which in turn raises the older twins lips into a smile "I feel good. Which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free. Walk on sunshine and all that stuff" she looks around the corner and turning to Jenna and asking "Where is Jeremy?"

Jenna reply's "Oh, he left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse" Olivia snorts and say "Wow, Jenna. Really, He said that to visit Vicki and maybe do more drugs"

Jenna realizes when she sees the look on Elena's face "There is no birdhouse, is there?"

"No" Elena confirms

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia seems to have gotten into a routine since school had started. She would go to history with Elena then spend the other lessons with Caroline. She spends time with Caroline after school and follows Jeremy around a bit, she hates seeing his do the drugs so she doesn't spend much time with him anymore. Once he comes off of them she'll hang around with him more. It may seem horrible but it's hard watching her baby brother ruining himself in drugs and alcohol know she cant do anything about it.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over a 145 years. Now, the comet will be at it's brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration... Are we bothering you Mr Salvatore? Miss Gilbert?" Olivia chuckles slightly at the slightly embarrassed look on her sisters face. The bell rang and students filled out fast.

Olivia follows her sister and walks beside Stefan as he got out a book from his back "I brought it, I told you"

Elena read it out along with Olivia _"Wurthuring Heights by Ellis Bell"_

"You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name" Elena exclaimed and Stefan reply's "All the Bronte sisters used pseudonyms. It was the time. When female writers weren't really accepted then"

Elena turns to him and asks "Where did you get it?"

Stefan sigh "Uh, it was passed down through the family" Olivia retorts "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say Steffie" Stefan puts the book in Elena's hand and says "I have lot's of books. Go ahead, keep it"

After listening to them talk for a bit, it got boring for Olivia so she left and met up with Bonnie and Caroline walking down the halls

"I'm confused. So are you psychic or clairvoyants" Caroline asks in confusion.

Olivia smirks "She's a witch care, not like me obviously but a pure witch" she sighs when she gets no answer from her best friend.

Bonnie turns to Caroline "Technically, Grams says i'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor. I tuned out. Crazy family yes. Witches, I don't think so" she smiles warily

"Yeah, well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night" Caroline suggests to Bonnie. She smiles "I didn't see him. You did! Why didn't you just talk to him?"

Olivia smirk "Yeah Care why. That's not like you, you would have jumped his bones by now" she chuckles at Caroline's response "I don't know. I was drunk" they head to class together.

In the courtyard after school Olivia sees Elena and Matt talking and decides to eavesdrop. For some reason she still had her good senses from when she was no dead.

Matt speaks up "She should be able to come home tomorrow"

"That's good news" Elena sighs in relief. Unknown to anyone Stefan was listening to the conversation as well

"Do they know what attacked her?" Elena asks her ex.

"She said it was a vampire. She mutters vampire then just passes out. I think she may have been drunk"

"Oh my god, okay, that's weird" She says

Olivia murmurs "Vampire, can't be Stefan. Who else could it be? Let's just hope no one believes her" she continues to eavesdrop.

Matt asks "So, whats up with you and the new guy?" looking over towards Stefan who had his back turned to them.

"They have the hot's for each other dumb ass" Olivia snickers.

Elena sighs "Matt, the last thing i want to do is hurt you" you can see the hurt already plastered on Matt's face when he says "You know, I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about last night"

"Okay" Elena looks at the away slightly. Matt turns and walks away leaving a bewildered Elena when she notices Stefan's nt where he was sitting anymore. It was like he disappeared in thin air.

Olivia sighs knowing things are going to get very awkward between those two in the coming months. She disappears in thin air from where she was sitting a table.

She ended up with her aunt walking into a classroom. She knows it all to well. Mr Tanner. Olivia forgot that Jenna had a meeting with a teacher. She sat on one of the student tables near them so it looked like she was apart f the meeting. Even though they couldn't see her.

"As Jeremy teacher, I'm concerned. All right it's the third day of school, and he's already skipped six of his classes" Olivia's eye's widen in disbelief. She knew that Jeremy wasn't doing very well especially when he's high all the time but she had hoped he would actually be going to classes, or most of them.

Jenna leans forward "Mr Tanner, are you aware that Elena and Jeremy's parents and sister died?"

"Four month ago, a great loss. Car accident. Wickery Bridge, if i remember correctly. And your related to the family how. The mothers kid sister" Olivia furrows her brows. What was he getting at?

Jenna answers "Younger sister, yes"

"Right" Mr Tanner said looking at Jeremy's papers again.

Jenna scratches the back of her neck when she realized what he had said at the beginning of the interview "Six classes? Are you sure? I mean, that's kind of hard to do"

"Not really Aunt Jenna. Think about it. Ever since he turned to drugs he pretty much just dropped school like it was unimportant" Olivia turns to Jenna with a frown.

Mr Tanner say bluntly "Not when you're on drugs"

"See" Olivia points out.

He continues "It's his attempt at coping, Miss Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hung-over. Are there any other relatives in the picture?" Olivia narrows her eyes into a glare at him. Knowing he was somehow insinuating that she was terrible at being a parent. She's trying and that's all you can ask for from someone who's never had kids before, let alone two teens who have just lost three family members in one night including herself.

Jenna straightens up "I'm their sole guardian"

"Uh-huh. Could there be?"

Jenna sighs in annoyance "What are you suggesting exactly?"

With a smug smile Mr Tanner continues "It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising two teens."

"It's been tough, but no. It's not" Olivia groans. Why Jenna, Why. Now he's going to say something that makes her want to hit him. And she can't which depresses her.

"Wrong answer. It is an extremely impossible job ad anything less and you're not doing it properly"

Jenna is stumps for words and just sits back taking all of the words in. Olivia glares at the teacher and disappears to watch over Caroline for the time being.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

Olivia had followed Caroline to the grill that afternoon. She was sitting next to her sister on a table outside the grill watching them fold programs for the comet tonight. She sighs sadly, if she were alive she would have been doing that. Currently Bonnie was talking about the thing her grams had told her.

"I was talking to grams" Bonnie started "She said the comet is a sign of impending doom. Last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity"

Olivia thinks back to her research "Yeah, i can believe that. 27 vampires burned in Fell's church that night and the witches were burnt at the stake. I would definitely says that's blood and carnage."

Caroline retorts "Mm. Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens" Olivia playfully roles her eyes and smiled. Care turns Elena and begins the interrogation again "So then what?"

"So then, nothing" with a smile.

"Olivia turns to Caroline "Sorry care-bear. But it's true nothing exciting happened. They exchanges their life story's but nothing involving sex" smirking, knowing that's what Caroline was going to bring up any second.

"You and Stefan talked all night. There was no sloppy first kiss, or touchy-feely of any kind?" She prodded.

Folding one of the programs she reply's "Nope, we didn't go there"

"Not even a handshake? I mean Elena, we are your friends. Okay? You are supposed to share the smut" Caroline protests.

"We just talked for hours" Elena admits

Caroline says rising her voice slightly "Okay, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already. Okay, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex" she finishes with a smile on her lips.

Olivia shakes her head. Her sister would never go for Caroline's ways. Both Elena and Olivia say at the same time "Profound" and Caroline hums.

Elena looks into space for a second before getting up and throwing her bag over her shoulder. Olivia, Bonnie and Caroline looks at Elena in confusion.

Bonnie asks for all of us "Where are you going?"

Elena turns to Bonnie with a smile "Caroline s right" Olivia's eyebrow quirked. Say what! "It is easy. If i sit here long enough,i'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what i started the day saying i was gonna do." Olivia think for a second. Her sister would never do that. But at least shes happy with Stefan she had no problem with the both of them having sex. Before Elena leave the sight she calls out to her "GOOD LUCK!". Olivia had a smile on her face and continued to listen to Caroline and Bonnie while they were folding more leaflets.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

After spending many hours just listening to Caroline gossip about the town she decided to go home. When she did both Elena and Jenna were in the kitchen talking boy. Turns out Elena never did her plan of jumping his bones. Not surprising at all. But she was glad her sister didn't. It would be best to get to know each other first and then if you really like each, then go onto the next stage. Sex

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues" Elena admits to her aunt after coming from the boarding house.

Jenna reply's to her niece "Well, at least it's an girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues"

Olivia was curious about this 'Damon', if it was Stefan brother that means he's also a vampire. Is he the one doing all the killings. She didn't want her sister anywhere near him. She plopped herself onto the counter watching her younger twin make herself an ice-cream sundae. She missed food. The popcorn her and Jeremy would have when they would watch a movie. The Grill's burgers and the mango smoothies she would have when it got to hot.

Jenna was holding a large apple about to eat it when Jeremy came in, wearing his usual black hoodie "Jeremy" as soon as he aw her his eyes widened slightly and tried to make a run for it upstairs but didn't get the chance "Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories. Look, Jenna, I get it. You were cool once. And that's cool" Olivia walked over to the stair to take a look at her younger brother. He looked terrible. He was stoned, yet again.

Jenna got mad and threw her large apple straight into Jeremy's back "Oh, no, no, no" Jeremy let out a few 'ow's' before Jenna speaks again "Listen up. Quit ditching classes, or your grounded. No discussion" Olivia sighed already knowing it wouldn't work.

Jeremy slurred in a cute way "Parental authority. I like it, sleep tight" he puts his thumbs up and Olivia frowns knowing he's not getting better any time soon, which really hurts her. He continues up the stairs slowly while both Olivia and Jenna watch him go.

xxx-Town-Square-xxx-Next-Day-xxx

Olivia had followed Bonnie and her sister through the town square handing out programs. Well not her since she couldn't just just watched and listen. Both Bonnie and Elena were calling out to people wondering whether they want a program or not. They were talking about Stefan. The fact that he hadn't even called after yesterdays freak show at the boarding house. Elena then realized that they had never even exchanged those things.

"That's an important milestone in a relationship" Bonnie comments on the no exchange of information.

"Isn't it?" Elena agrees turning to her "Timing was wrong anyway"

Olivia disagrees "No it's not, your just scared to move on. I would be too if i were in your shoes"

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asks Elena.

Elena admits "I'm not ready, Bonnie"

"Who is?"

Elena stops and turns to her best friend "At least i put myself out there" Olivia eyebrow rise, snorts and mutters "No you didn't. It's called being a scardey cat" she smiles at her younger twin"

Bonnie quirks a eyebrow and Elena "Is that what your calling it?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asks looking down.

Bonnie smiles "All I'm hearing is reason why you can't" and they all walk of to hand more programs out.

xxx-Town-Square-xxx

It was night once again and the night of the comet. Nearly everyone in town was gathered at the town square watching above to look at the comet passing by. Olivia thought it was beautiful. She probably feels just as lonely at the falling star itself. Technically they were both alone. Even though Olivia can walk around all day with the people she cared about, she still feels more alone than ever. They can't see her, can't hear her and they can't touch her.

She walked around seeing everyone light each others candles. She sat of the room of the Mystic grill viewing everything in sight. Everyone looked happy and content. Her feeling is that it wouldn't last. Something was coming to Mystic Falls and the only thing Olivia can do is sit back and watch. If she could only be able to use her power when she needed to help her family. Would it world. Her senses are more or less the same as before she died. Would it mean the same for her power. Evil was coming and she couldn't stop only trust that Stefan keeps his promise to protect her loved ones.

Olivia looked over to the front of the crowd and eavesdropped on Stefan and Elena's conversation. Elena was unknowingly light Stefan's candle

"Thank you" Stefan said. Elena recognized the voice and looked up in slight shock. She didn't think she'd see him here. "Hi"

After finding her voice she says "Hi". She walks forwards after slightly looking at matt to look up at the comet above. Olivia tilted her head upwards as well but still listening.

Stefan starts a conversation "You know, that comet...it's been travelling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil" Elena reply's back looking at the flying light.

"I dunno. It looks beautiful to me" Olivia murmurs while lying on her back at the edge of the roof looking straight up into the sky.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that i can't escape. Once every 145 years, it get to come home" Stefan says softly.

Olivia thinks to herself for a second. She wants to go home. Not in this 'other side', she want's to home to the place where everyone she loves can see her, where she can hug someone, feel comfort from a friend. Help her sister what to wear. Hangout with Jeremy, all of these thing she misses so dam much it hurts her every second, of every day. She is so alone and she hates it. What did she ever do? Why is she here. Can't she just rest in peace or be alive and full of life again.

Olivia tunes back into Elena and Stefan's conversation to stop herself from crying.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't myself" Stefan confesses

You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing" Elena states.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for" he says wit a slight smile while turning to Elena but she just stares up at the comet avoiding his eye contact. "Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?"

Elena just lets out what she's been thinking about all day and turns to him "you didn't tell me you had a brother"

"We're not close. It's complicated"

"Always" Elena nods "He told me about your ex. Katherine?"

Olivia smiles "Ah, Katherine Pierce. The dead bitch who looks like my sister" still gazing at the slowly moving comet. With her enhanced eyesight it looked more beautiful.

Stefan questions Elena "What did he say?"

"That she broke your heart"

He takes a deep breath "That was a long time ago"

"When you lose someone, it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt"

"That i can agree with. It sucks" Olivia says softly

Stefan walks in front of Elena seeing slight tears gathering in her eyes. "Elena?"

Elena looks at him "It's okay Stefan. I get it. You have no idea how much i get it. Complicated brother? check. Complicated ex? Check. too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check. It's okay. We met, and we talked, and it was epic... but then the sun came up and reality set in. So..." she blew out her candle and left leaving a sad Stefan behind looking at nowhere.

Olivia still gazed at the comet and watched her sister walk away, she murmurs quietly "Oh, Elena. You need to see past all the crap. It's obvious you like each other" she just continued to look up at the sky for the time being.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

Olivia sat on one of the bar stools watching her siblings and sister have their little spat. Some things that caught her attention were 'Vicki missing', she probably had some drugs and passed out somewhere knowing her. 'Pill pusher' unfortunately she had already know Jeremy was a dealer and it hit her even harder. She even knew the fact that he had slept with Vicki Donovan, the part that makes her angry is the fact she's only using him for the drugs. She may like him a little but loves the drugs more.

Everyone split up to search for Vicki. Why though? She'll come back, she always does. Olivia just looked around with Caroline and Bonnie. They just talked about stuff, mostly how Vicki Donovan is just an attention whore, Olivia completely agreed with that statement. She loved her brother but he was making so many bad decisions lately that she just wants to slap some sense into him. She believe he truly likes Vicki, but she also think that Vicki can't believe in love. Not properly that is since she was two timing him with Tyler and by the sounds of it he forces her sometimes. No idea if it's true or not however.

About halfway through she heard a scream across the square with her enhanced hearing. Vicki.

She ran to the location of the voice and looked up. It was Vicki being held by someone with black hair, wearing a leather jacket and black pants. They were at the very edge, he was holding onto her arm just preventing her from falling but by choice. Who was this?

She appeared on the roof within seconds and observed the scene, Stefan had just got up their confronting the stranger.

The unknown man speaks "Nice job. Have you been eating bunnies?" he was a vampire as well?

"Let her go" Stefan pleads.

A smirk appears on the mans face "Let her go. Okay" Just he lets her but catches her again. "No, no, no" Olivia had just stayed there, she knew she couldn't do anything to prevent it, only Stefan could stop him. The man throws Vicki to Stefan and tells them both to relax.

"Whats happening?" Vicki cried, tears falling down her face. She was scared to death. This must be the vampire that attacked her the first time, why else would he have taken her. She remembered him.

"I don't need her to be dead. But you might!" Olivia furrowed her brows. What the hell does that mean? He stepped toward Vicki again and leaning into her "What attacked you the other night?"

"I don't know. An animal" she said still with tears flooding her eyes and sniffling

"Are you sure about that?" Damon asks with a smirk. Vicki must have been compelled by Stefan. He drinks from animals which makes the ability not full. It wasn't enough. "Think. Think about it. Think really hard" he tried one more time "What attacked you?"

Vicki looked up at him and realization came to her face "Vampire"

He yells "Who did this to you!"

"You did" Vicki cries out backing away slightly

"Wrong. Stefan" What was he doing. Stefan didn't do this, he did!

Stefan pleads "Don't" The guy picks Vicki up and takes her head into his hands and looking straight into her eyes "Stefan Salvatore did this to you" Olivia's eyes widen in terror. How could this person do this to him. He was compelling her to say Stefan was the attacker."He's a vampire, a vicious, murderous monster"

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this" So this was Damon. Damon Salvatore. He's trying to expose his own brother. Olivia looked in confusion between them both wondering what could of happened to make Damon want to hurt Stefan this way.

Damon smirks "Couldn't fix it before. I don't now what your going to do now." He ripped off Vicki bandage from her neck and threw her into Stefan's arms. Blood was spilling out of the wound on her neck. Olivia could see what a strain it was putting on Stefan. "You're choice of lifestyle...has made you weak. Couple of vampire parlor tricks...is nothing compared to the power that you could have. That you now need" Vein were slowly appearing under Stefan's eyes from the scent of blood "But you can change that. Human blood gives you that"

"NO" Stefan throws Vicki to the ground and bends over grunting. Damon speaks again "You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget...Or you can let her run screaming 'vampire!' through the town square" Olivia glares at Damon and mutter "Asshole"

Stefan trys to control his breathing "So that's what this is about. You wanna expose me?"

"No, I want you to remember who you are" Damon demands

Stefan stands and turns to his brother "Why? So, what? So i'll feed? So I'll kill? So i'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up. And let them drive a steak threw my heart. Because at least I'll be free of you" Olivia had to say, this guy has some balls. He'd rather die than taste human blood again and she praised that highly. She smiled.

Damon chuckles and picks Vicki up "wow. Come here, sweetheart. It's okay" he bends down to Vicki's ear saying something that Olivia can't quite hear. He get up and walks next to his brother.

Vicki looks around in confusions "What happened" Olivia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and wasn't even necessary since she was dead anyway. "Where am i. I ripped my stitches open. Ugh"

"You okay" Stefan asks looking down at her

Vicki reply's "I took some pills man. I'm good" and she left just like that.

"It's good to be home" Damon announced "Think i may stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think?" that didn't sound good, Olivia thought.

Stefan asks his brother "What are you up to, Damon?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Olivia groans. That saying was annoying and didn't like the fact that he was staying either. She didn't want anyone getting hurt. Stefan promised to protect her loved ones. No one knew that though. "Give Elena my best" Her eyes widen. What did he want with her? Is it because she looked like Katherine. Olivia had know that both of them were in a relationship with the vampire before she was killed by the council in 1864. The part that Olivia didn't understand was why did her twin look like a vampire who was born over 500 years ago?They were Gilbert's something wasn't right.

Everyone had made their way back to their business once Vicki was found herself at home watching Jenna rummage through Jeremy's bedroom. Elena came in after a while "Jer?"

"No, it's me. The hypocrite patrol" Jenna tells her niece.

Elena questions her "What are you doing?"

Olivia looks over to her and says "My guess is finding Jeremy's stash, you know. Drugs"

Jenna stands and faced Elena "I have become my worst nightmare. the authority figure who has to violate a 15 year old's privacy" she strolls over to one of Jeremy's boot and pulls something out "Jackpot." holding the item and boot up to show them "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative"

Olivia had know about Jenna'sold day where she would do drug. She accidentally found out about it when she was 12.

Jenna threw the shoe to the side and continued to look. Elena questions "What brought this on?"

Olivia sit on Jeremy's bed cross legged with a frown "Tanner, i'm guessing"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday" Olivia snorts when she her aunt call the teacher an ass-hat while Elena sat on one of Jeremy's side chairs and holding some of his scattered clothes on her lap.

Elena states "You got Tannered. Been there" Elena thinks for a seconds and chuckles slightly "You know come to think of it, i don't think Olivia ever got Tannered. She always had an answer to his questions or would correct them. She was a geek and that's just one of the things i loved about her" Jenna smiles looking to her niece remembering the other Gilbert girl. She was the life of the house, the nerd and the fun one. She was lovable by anyone, things are just so different now.

Olivia smiles at the memories and the fact that Elena had like that part of her.

Jenna mimic's Mr Tanner which made her chuckle slightly "'Discover the impossible, Miss Sommers.' Got it. Thanks. Like i didn't know i was screwing up" Olivia's and Elena's head snapped up and said in union "You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna"

"Yes, I am. You know why?" She tells her niece "Because i'm not her" Olivia can see the sadness ridden in her aunt eyes. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong things and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. Jenna walks over to unknowingly sit next to dead niece sighing.

Olivia moved over since she thought Elena was going to be sitting there. It would be kind of awkward sitting inside her sisters body. She murmured even though she can't be heard "Your not screwing up Jen, but they need you. Your the best person for them.

Jenna said "It's impossible"

Elena moved forward in her seat "This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are" Something seemed to cross Elena mind. Stefan. She took her own advice" I have to do something. But are you going to be okay" she looked at her Aunt in concern.

Jenna smiles and nods thinking about what Elena had just said. Elena left go see Stefan while Jenna continued with the search for drug in a 15 year old's room. Olivia sighed and disappeared.

xxx-Just-Outside-The-Grill-xxx

Caroline had just walked out of the grill after spending time with her best friend Bonnie. A couple of times that day she had seen the mystery man. Dark hair, black leather jacked, raven hair and ocean blue eye. She could never catch him. What she didn't know was he was a monster. A creature of the night.

she made her way to her car after looking around, she kept hearing swishing noises in the distant. She slightly picked up her speed walking to her car. Pulling out her keys, she dropped them on the floor by the tire. Just as she had reclaimed them a rustle was behind her cause her to spin, to find the owner of the noise. Her heart rate was picking up.

Believing it to be nothing she sighed and took a relieving breath. When she turned to get in her car, she gasps. The man, her mystery man was standing in front of her.

He speaks first "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you"

Caroline chuckles "No, It's fine. I was hoping i'd see you again"

"I know" The man smirks

Caroline retorts "cocky much?"

"Very much." He drawled. Caroline smiled knowing she had gotten the guy. For the first time since Olivia had died she was number 1.

xxx-Salvatore-Boarding-House-xxx

Elena pulled up at the and rung the old fashion door bell.

Stefan Salvatore opened the Door to find Elena Gilbert waiting outside

"Hey" Elena says a little shyly.

Stefan opens the door wider "Would you like to come in?" using his hand to show her in.

Elena points behind her "The comet's actually this way" they walk onto the porch looking up into the sky where the comet can be seen for miles and miles. "Sorry for barging in, especially after earlier"

Stefan quickly said "No, no I'm glad your here. The way we left things, I didn't like it"

Elena turns to Stefan "So the thing is, I got home tonight planning on doing what i always do. Write in my diary. Like i have been since my mom gave me one when i was 10. It's where i get everything out. It all goes in this little book that i hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid" she paused for a moment "But then i realized that i'd just be writing things that i should be telling you."

"What would you write?" Stefan asks with curiosity.

"I would write "Dear diary, today i convinced myself it's okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo, no drama. Now is just not the time" But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All i'm doing is hiding from the truth. And the truth is that...I'm scared Stefan.I'm scared that if i let myself be happy for even one moment...that the world's just gonna come crashing down...and i don't know if i can survive that. Olivia was always the strong one out of both of us, i have no idea how she does it" Elena lets out.

There's a moment of silence until Stefan speaks up "DO you wanna know what i would write?" Elena nods "'I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set it.' Well this is reality. Right here" they both lean in a kiss and continued under the bright comet.

In the distance Olivia Gilbert was watching and listening to the whole thing. And it felt like she had been stabbed in the chest. She disappeared into the night

xxx-Forbes-House-xxx

Caroline had finally gotten her mystery man into her bed. He was kissing her working his way down until his eyes become bloodshot and veins appeared under his eyes. Fangs protrude in his looks at him wondering why he had stopped only to look at his face. The face of a monster. Damon Salvatore

Fangs piece the girls skin and she screamed.

xxx-The-Falls-xxx

Olivia found herself laying on top of the fall looking up into the sky. It reminded her again of how alone she was, she wanted someone to comfort her, even if it was a complete stranger. All her emotions she had been keeping away suddenly exploded inside of her and she started sobbing hugging her knees. Wishing for her mother to hug her, tell her everything would be okay.

Truth is, it won't be. She'll be stuck here forever. Watching her family grow old without her, never being able to speak to her loved ones again and never crating new memories that you would remember forever.

She had watched the whole scene with Elena and Stefan. She was so happy for her sister. She was in love and so was Stefan. Watching the whole thing reminded her that he would never get to have that. It felt like she had been stabbed in the chest.

The only comfort she had was the falls and the comet flying in the sky, she sat there for hours just wondering what would happen next. The flow of the water soothing her while she lays back and gazes into the night sky.

A shooting stars falls through the sky. Olivia closes her eyes and makes a wish.

xxx-Note-xxx

Hey guys. This episode took longer than expected so i hope you enjoy...

Oh, and let me know what you think! Follow and Favorite would also be appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Yey, another chapter..._

**Friday Night Bites**

xxx-Forbes-House-xxx

The morning sun shone threw Caroline Forbes window. Shining on her skin and revealing a bite mark on her neck. Her eyes flutter as she was beginning to regain consciousness, trying to remember what happened she looks around slightly.

She gasps and sits up within a flash. She felt movement to her left and glanced over. Seeing Damon Salvatore lying next to her. Caroline touches her raw neck and finds blood and two puncture hole noticing her reflection in her bedroom mirror.

Gulping and panting quietly she moves herself of the side of the bed, trying to stay as quiet as possible not to awaken the monster.

As she slowly makes her way to the bedroom door a floorboard squeaks underneath her. Glancing back, the guy was still there and continued to move to her door. Touching the handle trying to twist it very carefully, she checks behind her again and fear courses through her. He wasn't there anymore.

"Good morning" Damon says with a smirk.

Caroline backs awake panting heavily "Please, don't" she bumps into her side table, grabbing a lamp and throwing it at the monster even when he tells her not to. Climbing over her bed she throws yet another thing, but misses.

She bolts for the door once again, only to be thrown on to the bed preventing any way out "Get away from me! No" at that moment she wishes she had Olivia's power or that she was there with her. Throwing her pillow at him did no good only made him want more blood. She let out a blood curling scream as he went after her.

xxx-School-xxx

After Olivia's mental breakdown yesterday she decided to camp out in Jeremy's room. Vicki wasn't there luckily, she just watched him as he slept. Creepy yeah, but it made her feel better. He had rushed off in the morning so she drove with Elena and Bonnie once again. They were talking about Stefan and Bonnie getting bad vibes from him.

She had touched him when she gave him Elena's contact information, Olivia knew her witch powers were kicking in. Every time a witch would touch a vampire she would feel a cold, death vibe from them. Even Olivia got them sometime. When she touched Stefan was one of them but she met a vampire a year before she died out of town. Her name was Lexi, she had saved her from three drunks who were about to hurt her more. She had already been stabbed by one of them; Lexi had to feed her some blood to heal quickly.

Lexi had told her all she needed to know on vampires, all of it she put in her diary. They kept in contact ever since but she doesn't think Lexi even knows she's dead. Her emails would me in my email box waiting to be read but obviously there's no use. Lexi was just like an older sister she always wanted, they would spend time together without any more knowing.

Olivia got out of the car with Bonnie and Elena as they parked up in the school parking lot.

"Listen, I'm not saying don't sate the guy, I'm just saying take it slow" Bonnie says to Elena.

Elena turn to her and points "You are the one who said go for it"

"Now I'm saying take it slow" Bonnie reply's quickly with a small smile

"Why the about-face?" she questions her best friend.

Olivia smirks "She's getting witchy vibes, sister!"

"It's not an about-face" Bonnie protests

"Yeah, right. She can tell when you're lying Bon-Bon" Olivia snorts "You're single for the first time in high school. It's the perfect time to play the field"

"Cause she's so that girl" Olivia mutters

"Oh, because I'm so that girl" Elena say sarcastically. Olivia smiles since her twin basically said the same thing. "Seriously what are you not say?"

"It's stupid" Bonnie denies.

Elena grabs Bonnies arm making them both come to a halt "Bonnie?"

"What?" turning to Elena.

"Spit it out" She orders her best friend

Bonnie finally fesses up "I accidently touched Stefan…and I got a really bad feeling" Elena smiles and says "Is that it?" amusingly. Bonnie starts to talk of but caught by Elena yet again. Olivia just watches the two in slight amusement. "It was "bad" bad"

"Is this the witch-mojo thing again" Elena questions Bonnie with a slight smile.

Replying she says "You know what I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend" Elena holds Bonnie's shoulders and turn to each other "And I love you for it. I do. But I feel good" Olivia smiles "It's been a hard year and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again" Olivia smirks; there is no way things are going back to the way they used to be. "And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that"

They resume their course through the school courtyard when Stefan came up to us "Morning, Elena" looking towards her younger twin and then turning to the witch "Morning, Bonnie"

Bonnie leaves straight away "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone, so see you guys later" she turns and goes away ignoring Elena's calls.

Stefan turns to Elena "She doesn't like me very much"

"She doesn't know you. She's my best friend. She's just looking out for me, but when she does, she will love you." The three of them turn and start walking slowly across the courtyard.

In the distance Olivia overhears Tyler's conversation with Matt.

"Look. There's Elena and her new boyfriend. And what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yup. Right into the sunset" Tyler says to his best friend.

Matt throws the football to another guy "You're a dick"

"While you stand there looking like one of those yard trolls"

Olivia snorts at Matt reply. Tyler is so dumb "Gnomes"

Elena invites Stefan to a dinner at they're house with Bonnie. Hoping that it will help her best friend to see past the horrible feeling she got and like Stefan for her benefit.

Just as Olivia was about to disappear, Tyler threw the ball at Stefan. Obviously he caught it and threw it at Tyler making him stumble backwards slightly.

She ended up walking down the hall with Elena and Stefan talking about what Stefan had just done with the football. "Elena speaks up "that throw was insane. I didn't know you played football?"

"I used to. It was a long time" Stefan replied

Olivia sighs "Yeah, like what when you were human which was. What? 145 years or so ago?" she says

"So why don't you try out for the team?" Elena questions him.

Stefan smiles "Yeah, I don't think so"

Elena furrows her brows and says while opening her locker "So you don't like foot?"

"No, I love football. It's a great sport" He leans against the lockers "But in this case, I don't think football likes me. You saw Tyler over there. And we both know how Matt feels"

Olivia rolls her eyes "So what. If you like football try-outs. Not exactly a big deal, you know"

"They don't know you. To them, you're a mysterious loner guy. Wouldn't hurt to be part of. Make some friends" Olivia laughs slightly. Thinking of how a mother would tell her children to join a club to make friends.

Stefan smirks "Say's the girl who spends her alone time writing in a cemetery"

Olivia laughs again "Ohhh, He's got you there. Sister"

"Hey. Come on. There's more to me than just gloomy-graveyard girl." Elena smiles and continues "There's a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything. Very busy"

Stefan smiles "Well, I look forward to meeting her"

The bell rings and they both head of to class

It was history once again and Olivia sat at one of the back tables listing to Mr Tanner. Stefan and Elena were talking in whispers, something about football. To be honest she wasn't really paying attention but looking at what Bonnie was doing. Her notebook was covered in three numbers 8.14.22. She looks at it with confusion. Why was she so obsessed with three numbers?

"World war ended in…? Anyone got anything? Ms Juan? 1945" Mr Tanner scans the room "Ms Gilbert? Ahem. Pearl Harbour"

Olivia mutters "December 7th, 1941"

Just then Stefan Steps in for her sister and says the exact same thing. Olivia was always good with date and remembering certain things.

Mr Tanner says sarcastically "Thank you, Ms Gilbert"

"Any time" Stefan smiles and student's chuckle

Mr Tanner smiles. Olivia knows he's come up with some plan cooked up in that big thick head of his. "Very well" He looks around the room "The fall of the Berlin Wall"

Olivia says the correct day again "1989"

Stefan says at the same time "1989. I'm good with dates, sir"

"Are you?" Mr Tanner questions Stefan "How good? Keep it to the year" he looks straight t him like a piece of meat. Both Stefan and Olivia say the dates at exactly the same time.

"Civil rights act" he starts of

"1964"

"John F. Kennedy assassination"

"1963"

"Martin Luther King

"68"

"Lincoln"

"1865"

"Roe v. Wade"

"1954"

Every time Mr Tanner asks for another date he moves closer and closer to Stefan and the whole class wash watching it like a soap opera show

"The Battle of Gettysburg"

"1863"

"Korean War"

"1950-1953"

A smug smile crosses Mr Tanner's lips "Ha! It ended in 52. Ha-Ha-Ha"

Olivia looked confused. No it didn't, she was 100% sure that it ended in 53. As if Stefan had read her thoughts he says "Uh, actually, sir, it was 53"

Mr Tanner turns to him looking like he wanted to punch his for saying that, he turns to the class and shouts "Someone look it up!"

A random kid announced "It was 19…53" the whole class laughed at Mr Tanner including Olivia and applauding. The bell rings and everyone files out of the classroom.

"How did you know all that?" Elena asks Stefan as they walk out of the classroom door"

Stefan smiles and leans into her ear slightly "Years and Years of crossword puzzles. It's a loner thing"

xxx-field-xxx

Olivia had followed Elena and Stefan to cheerleading and football practice. She was sitting on the bleachers while Stefan was asking to join the team. Elena had gone to cheerleading which was just the other side of the field. When she looks over, she shouldn't see Caroline. Caroline never misses cheerleading practice, or even late. Where was she?

Overhearing Bonnie's and Elena's conversation while looking at the boys playing football, she was telling Bonnie that they were having dinner at the Gilbert house that night. Including, Stefan. Which much persuasion and ordering Bonnie was coming whether she liked it or not.

The thing that made her head pop up was Elena saying "That's no mystery guy, that's Damon Salvatore" she looked over and saw a very nice looking car with Damon Salvatore in the driver's seat. Her eyes widen at the familiar looking blond both kissing him and sitting next to him in the driver's seat. Caroline.

Caroline gets out of the car and heads over to the other cheerleaders. Wearing a scarf? No, it can't be. Olivia was begging in her mind. That Salvatore bastard was feeding on her best friend.

When Caroline walks past Elena and Bonnie she says to Olivia's twin "I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind" this was not Olivia's care-bear. It was so obvious that a ton of compulsion has been used on her. "Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh was busy"

Olivia had walked over to them at that stage, they were starting. She was joining in, she won't be able to do the lifts and stuff, but the other parts she could do. It brings some of the past back since cheerleading was hers and Caroline's thing; they were co-captains until….she died.

Caroline pretty much sent of her sister since she kept stumbling on some of the moves. Olivia couldn't blame her.

Elena hasn't felt really into cheerleading since her sister, Olivia had died. They would always work on the routine together, without her; it just feels stupid and lonely.

You could tell from a mile away that Tyler and Matt were trying to beat Stefan when he came into the playing field. Tyler mostly. In the distance both Olivia and Elena were watching beside each other. When Stefan was about to catch the ball, Tyler purposely crashes into him. Olivia shakes her head and sighs; sometimes Tyler was such a douche. It'll get him hurt one day.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Night time came fast for Olivia; she had been following Jeremy after cheerleading practice. She could see that he was starting to come to some sense, when it came to Vicki anyway. She had come to him earlier about a pair of tickets wanting to go with him, when he denied he asked if she was only sleeping with him for the drugs.

Some part of Olivia knows she is but some part of her can't help but see the love in Vicki's eyes. She likes her brother but she can't make her decision on Tyler. It's like Katherine Pierce all over again, just that she's not a compelling bitch of a vampire.

Olivia thinks back to Caroline. Her best friend was being compelled and fed on by a monster and there was nothing she could do to stop it. If she were alive she would've driven a steak threw his heart the moment he touched her, but again she can't.

She's brought back to reality by Bonnie talking. Olivia was sitting on the counter by the sink over-viewing the room.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watch 9-0. Commercial break comes on and I'm like, 'I bet it's that phone commercial.' And sure it's that guy and girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture" Bonnie was doing small hand movement showing taking a picture while Elena says "Oh, come on. That commercials on a constant loop"

Bonnie suggests something else "Fine. Well how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that?"

Olivia purses her lips. What's with these three numbers? "Maybe it's a prediction Bon. It made sense. Could be a location" she suggests turning to Bonnie. But not getting a reply. They were pouring take out pasta bake into bowls for the two of them and Stefan.

"Maybe we should play the lottery?" Elena suggests and chuckles, while Bonnie gave a dumbed expression "Have you talked to you gram?

Bonnie answers "She's just gonna say I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you?" Olivia chuckles, knowing how much she loved it after she started to get good at it.

"I don't want to be a witch" Elena concludes

Bonnie laughs slightly while saying "And putting it in a nice bowl isn't fooling anybody"

Olivia laughs. She was the one who loved to cook with her mom while Elena would do something else.

Elena sighs "Olivia did most of the cooking, I'm terrible at it. I could try but I think it would be poisonous" all three of them laughs "Okay, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons" she asks no one in particular.

Olivia and Bonnie say in union "Middle draw on your left" Olivia thought to herself. How did she do that? Her powers were gone. Weren't they?

Elena goes to the draw they said and she finds the serving spoons "Ok, you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times"

"Yeah, that's it" Bonnie says trying to convince herself she wasn't crazy. Olivia was having a hard time trying to do that as well. Olivia was used to weird things happening to her but she was supposed to be just a human here on the other side, everything to do with her being a Madgealion goes away.

The doorbell rings.

"Okay, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self" Olivia chuckles at a thought she just had. Elena sounds like she's giving bonnie advice like she's going on her first date. Elena leaves to go get the door leaving Bonnie with the food not wanting to be there at all.

Bonnie and Olivia look at the same draw under the counter and whisper together "Birthday candles" Bonnie opens it and they're there.

A little while later Bonnie, Elena and Stefan were sitting round the 6 seated dinging table. Olivia was sat next to Bonnie. The tension of the room was so awkward that Olivia could fall asleep if she were able to. Another downside to the other side. You can't sleep. And she loved to sleep.

Elena tries to make a conversation "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

"I think he was more impressed than hard on him come to think of it" Olivia says looking at Stefan.

Stefan turns to Elena and replies "Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." She chuckles and turns to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-" Bonnie cut her off before she could finish. "Yeah, I heard"

Olivia snorts "Ouch, nice going Bon. Could be nicer though" turning to her best friend in annoyance.

She tries again to get Bonnie to talk "Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?"

Bonnie smiles flakily and glances at Stefan "Um, divorced. No mom, live with my dad" Stefan hmms listening to her. Elena prods her "No, about the witches"

Both Olivia and Stefan perk up and Olivia smiles knowing what Stefan was about to do to gain come of Bonnie's likeness. Elena turns to Stefan and says "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool"

Bonnie mutters "Cool isn't a word I'd use" Elena gives her a look saying 'Please try'

Stefan speaks up "It's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids…that migrated here in the 1800's"

"My family came by way of Salem" she speaks with slight smile.

Stefan looked interested by this statement "Really?" Bonnie nods "Salem witches?"

"Yeah" you could see that Stefan was getting to her since she laughed slightly with a smile

Stefan smiles "I'd say that's pretty cool"

"Really? Why?" Bonnie asks with a smile.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity"

Bonnie sighs and nods with a smile "Yeah, they are" Olivia smiles and mutters "Good job Steffi"

Before Elena could say something else the doorbell rang. Everyone was wondering who it could be since no one else was invited. Elena got up and answered the door.

Olivia's eyes were wide like saucers. Damon along with Caroline was standing at the door.

Caroline speaks "Surprise. Bonnie said you were doing a sinner, so we brought dessert."

"Oh" Elena says

Damon speaks up for the first time "Hope you don't mind" as Stefan come into the hallways noticing his brother. By that time Olivia was leaving against the banister, praying to god that her sister wouldn't invite him in. However knowing her, she would. If she knew he was a vampire Olivia would've bet that she would've slammed the door in his face without giving him a chance to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Damon smirks "Waiting for Elena to invite me in" she was about to until Stefan stopped her looking slightly paranoid at the risks of having his bother invited into the house. "No, no. He can't um…He can't stay. Can you Damon?"

Olivia sighs resting her head on the wall "Like that will work Stefan, he'll be invited in sooner or later. Especially since she knows nothing about the supernatural world.

"Get in here" Caroline calls out to him.

Stefan try's again but no successful meaning Elena just invited a murderous monster in to the same house as Jeremy, Elena and Jenna.

Everyone goes into the living room where they cut the cake and sit in the living room talking. Caroline sat on Damon's knee on the armchair. Elena and Stefan were sat together on the loveseat and Bonnie was sat in the other arm chair. Olivia sat by Bonnie's side.

"I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it" Caroline says while holding her cup of coffee.

Damon speaks up pretending to care about anything "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit and wait for life to come. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's because you missed summer camp. I don't know how you're ever gonna learn" Elena looked a little put off with what Caroline said. Olivia couldn't believe this was her Caroline; all she can think of is that Damon had done something to her, used her.

Bonnie speaks up with determination "I'll work with her, she'll get it"

Caroline looked up in thought and muttered "I guess we could put her in the back"

Damon get the attention in the room "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena" saying with a hidden smirk.

Carelessly Caroline says "It's just because Olivia and her parents died" If Olivia was drinking, she would've chocked on it "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Caroline sees the looks and says quickly "And I say that with complete sensitivity"

Olivia sits back hoping that he'll leave Caroline alone soon. She didn't like this version of her, the person before the compulsion is her best friend

Damon try's to defuse he tension "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents and someone you love. In fact, Stefan and I have watched every single person we've every cared about die"

Stefan looks at his brother with a glare "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon"

"Oh, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry" trying to sound sympathetic and then he purposely says "The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Ha" Olivia could see a smirk plastered on his face. Dick. Everyone just looks awkwardly in the room.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

It was nearly the end of the night and Elena went to do the dishes, Olivia lay sprawled across the couch. She was so bored; she would do anything to do anything. Even dishes!

In the kitchen she overheard the conversations Damon was having with Elena.

"One more" Damon said entering the kitchen behind her.

Elena sighs "Mm, Thank you" she drops the cup trying to get it from his hand and it slips. Luckily Damon caught it in time before it smashed across the floor. "Nice save"

Damon points at her with a smirk "I like you, you know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile which is something I haven't seen in a long time." he walks to her left leaning against the counter.

Elena pauses then looks at Damon slightly "Earlier, did you mean Katherine?" he hums meaning yes. "How did she die?"

Damon looked in thought "In a fire. Tragic fire"

"Recently" Elena asks curiously.

Damon smiles "Seems like it was yesterday"

"What was she like?"

Olivia mutters "I'm guessing a manipulative bitch, which doesn't care about anyone other than herself."

For the first time Damon honestly looked like he had some humanity in him "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish, and at times not very kind…but very sexy and seductive" ending with a smirk/smile.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Damon chuckles and reply's "Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine" he closes the dishwasher after putting the last of the plates in there.

Elena starts folding the place mat when Damon comes up to her "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you"

Olivia groans "I can't believe I'm saying this but he's right Elena"

"Why do you say that?" Elena asks Damon and he sat next to her.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable"

"You saw that?" she asks turning to him slightly.

Damon smirks "Am I wrong?"

Elena sighs "I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that mattered doesn't anymore. Cheerleading was something me and Olivia would do together just like her and Caroline. Now she's gone I just don't enjoy it anymore"

Damon speaks "Quit, move on. Problem solved. Haha. So, who is Olivia? Caroline talks about her a lot as well"

Elena sighed; you could see the sadness in her eyes "She's my twin. When my parents died in the lake…my sister was also with us, somehow only I survived. Olivia was...kind, caring, she had a great relationship with everyone. The two people she would spend her time with were Jeremy and Caroline. She and Caroline were like sister. We were close but not as close as them. I miss her so much, but probably not as much as Jeremy. He's of the rails and I have no idea how to get him back on. She always knew what to do, she was so strong" Elena's eyes were starting to tear up and Damon actually looked like he was synesthetic. She changed the subject "I'm sorry" Damon looked at her questionly "About Katherine. You lost her too" he looked stumped.

Bonnie came into the kitchen with them "Hey. Need some help?"

"Sure, why not" Damon said leaving the room. Everywhere he went this Olivia was loved, he had seen a picture of her on the fireplace. Dark long chocolate hair with sky blue eyes hugging her brother Jeremy.

Olivia had listened to what Elena had said about her, feeling tears roll down the side of her head. She wiped them away.

In the living room Olivia was still lying on the couch, now watching the interaction between Caroline and Stefan. "Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time. You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox" Olivia groans, it seemed like Damon was trying to break Stefan and Elena up. Are they boyfriend and girlfriend? Olivia couldn't remember.

Caroline took a sip of her coffee when Stefan commented on her scarf saying that it's really nice.

"Can I see it" Stefan says moving forward slightly towards Caroline."I mean, would you mind taking it off?"

"Oh, I can't" she says immediately

Stefan cocks his head as he looks at her "Why not? You okay?"

Caroline closes her eyes and shakes her head "Umm…All I know is that I can't take it off" and opens them again.

Damon comes in and calls "What are you two kids talking about?"

Olivia smiles and says to him "How much of a git you are"

"I was just commenting on her scarf" Stefan says to his brother as Damon sit on the side of the chair next to Caroline. He turns to her and says "Hey, you know, uh, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you see if you can help?"

Caroline looks at him like he's crazy as Olivia snorts. Caroline would never do dishes unless it was a dire emergency. "Does it look like I do dishes?"

"For me" Damon pleads turning to her.

Caroline shakes her head "Hmm, I don't think so"

Damon looks in to her and compels her "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen"

She smiles "You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen"

"Great" she takes her mug and walks into the kitchen leaving Damon and Stefan together in the living room.

Stefan looks at his brother "They are people, Damon. She's not your puppet. She doesn't exist for you amusement for you to feed on whenever you want to"

Damon smirks "Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."

"You've had you fun. You used Caroline; you got to me and Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go"

Olivia closes her eyes and sighs saying "That won't work Stefan. That will make him want to stay longer idiot"

"That's not a problem. Because I've been invited in. I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night…and I'll do with you little cheerleader whatever I want to do" Olivia growls inhumanly "Because that is what is normal to me"

Once everyone had left Olivia just decided to walk around town. She believed that there was something about her sister that Damon would protect. She didn't believe he would physically hurt her, not that she could do anything, all she can hope is that Stefan will find a way to protect her from him if the time comes.

xxx-School-Game-xxx

Olivia walked through the crowded field, looking around at everyone enjoying themselves. It was the night of the Timberwolves game. Everyone was cheering and applauding got the football team.

In the distance she sees Elena and Stefan talking to each other. Elena wasn't in her uniform so she must have quit cheerleading. Caroline won't be happy, Olivia smirks in amusement.

Stefan got something out of his pocket for Elena, she looked closer and it was a necklace, smelling it, it had vervain locked inside of it. Olivia smiles knowing that could protect her. She gave a bracelet to Jeremy with vervain on it. She has seen him wear it day and night (except for when he's in the shower of course)

They went their separate ways since Stefan had a game to get to.

Later on she spotted Jeremy with two other guys pouring beers and drinking it together while Mr Tanner was giving a speech on how they have Stefan to help win them a match this year. The next thing she knew was Tyler storming over to her brother looking deadly.

Her eyes widen when her brother punches Tyler when he said something rude about Vicki. Olivia jumped of the car she was sitting on and rushes over calling him name "Jeremy!" Only when her hand goes through her brother does she realise she can't touch him and pull them apart "Shit!"

She looks up and finds people staring she shouts "Isn't anyone going to break them up for god's sake!"

Almost like she was heard Stefan came over and broke the two of them up. Stefan gave a promise to Olivia Gilbert that he would protect her loved ones and he was going to keep it since he still felt guilty about not being able to save her in the car crash. Unfortunately Jeremy had to pick up a broken glass bottle and slash Stefan's hand. Olivia hoped no one would have seen since his super healing would be repairing he wound that very second.

Elena came over to inspect her brother but he just stormed of. She then notices Stefan and walks over to him "Oh, my god. Your hand" Shit! "Is it deep? How bad is it?" She saw the cut. Dam. She opens his hand finally even with Stefan protesting he was fine. When she did there was no cut anymore. His hand was clean. Stefan tried to convince her that it wasn't his blood.

Stefan makes a hasty exit and told her he'll see her after the game.

Olivia sighed. She was going to find out now. She wants Elena to know though. So this is a good thing right? She disappeared and sat on the bleacher watching the game unfold in front of her for the rest of the night.

xxx-3rd-person-xxx

Many things happened over the next few hours. Elena had asked Bonnie exactly how she felt when she touched Stefan since the whole 'cut on his hand' incident. Elena truly didn't know what to think, all she could think is that she was going crazy.

Elena was able to prevent Damon's compulsion when he tried to get her to kiss him. She slapped him good.

Behind the buildings Stefan and Damon were fighting before the game, I guess you could call it. Stefan's plan on Damon's humanity had back fried causing the death of Mr Tanner. No one likes him but he still didn't deserve to die.

After everyone found about the death Bonnie was looking over the crime scene. The three numbers 8.14.22. She saw them 8 was located on a sign saying 'building 8', 14 was on the car number plat that was parked next to the body and 22 was the number of the parking spot. Everyone thinks it was an animal attack but Stefan and Olivia. Bonnie was freaked when she found out she had predicted Mr Tanners death.

Behind the bleachers Jeremy was sat holding a cold can of beer pressed against his forehead bringing down the swelling from when Tyler had punched him. She admits that she wasn't just using him for the drugs.

In the Gilbert house Elena was sleeping, Damon Salvatore stroked her cheek just looking at her smiling. Just as she woke up she was gone. Elena placed her diary on her side table and turned off the light going back to sleep.

xxx-Note-xxx

So this is the next chapter over 5,500 words. Yey. Let me know what you thought….


	7. Authors Note 1

Hey Guys,

Don't worry i'm doing the next chapter now. I just wanted to ask everyone something.

At the end of season 4 i'm bringing Olivia back from the dead along with Jeremy, i had two ideas just please pick one you would like most and the one that got most vote i'll do.

1)When she comes back she goes to collage with Caroline and Elena

OR

2)She takes Haley's place in the Originals so Haley isn't the one pregnant she is (p.s i already know what will happen during the season if this happens)

Ok, so please pick. I seriously can't seem to chose between the two so let me know ASAP


	8. Chapter 7

_So, this is chapter 7. Thank you so much for your input on the mini survey i did and i have chosen to do the originals after she comes back from the dead... Let me know what you think of this at the end of this chapter guys it would be much appreciated._

**Family Ties**

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

In the Gilbert house Olivia strolled downstairs with her sister into the kitchen. She could hear Jenna keep muttering 'Scum Bucket' and staring at the TV. When she looked at the screen it was none other than Logan Fell, the news guys.

Jenna once told her about her period with Logan Fell, he had cheated on her and she left Mystic Falls till now.

Elena strolled behind Jenna and asked "Who are you talking to?"

She nods towards the man on the screen "Him."

"The news guy" Elena asks

"Did you mom tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" both Elena and Olivia laugh and Elena says "Oh, no way. You and him?" She looks at him with a look. "He's cute"

Olivia makes a disgusted "No, no he doesn't sis, beside that is just so wrong. The guy's like 30" she thinks for a second "Actually I take that back, Stefan is nearly 5 times older than him" she laughs.

Jenna speaks up with a grimace "He is not cute" looking at the screen "There's nothing cute about him"

Olivia smirks and sings "You're in denial Jenna" she could still see that Jenna like Logan a lot. Jenna turns of the TV while Elena sits down opening something. Olivia wonders what it is so she gets up from the chair she was sitting on a pears over her sister's shoulder.

Her eyes go wide knowing what it was. It was all the antiques that their mother was going to give to the Lockwood's to put on display.

Jenna comes over as well and asks "What are you doing with that?"

"I got it from the safety deposit box yesterday" Elena says while wiping the items down, cleaning them. "Mom told Mrs. Lockwood she would loan it to the founder's council"

Jenna picks up something, a ring "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?"

"Originally, it was Great-Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring"

Olivia hadn't realised Jeremy had come in to the room until he spoke "How much do you think this stuff is worth, like, on eBay" he takes something out of the box. A pocket watch.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena says while snatching the watch out of his hand and putting it back in the box.

"That stuff is Mom and Dad's. You can't give it away" Olivia sighs; she knows all about that pocket watch. It's given to the first born son.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a load, Jeremy" Elena pauses what she's doing and gets up. Jenna gives her a questioning look even Jeremy and Olivia did too. She ran upstairs.

Upstairs she stood outside a room she hasn't been in since the crash. Olivia's bedroom. It was only just then she remembers that her mom was going to give something else that Olivia had at the time. A necklace, one that Olivia had been wearing every day for the past 7 years.

She opens the door slowly, taking in the sight. It felt empty and lifeless; everything was where it had been before Olivia had died.

Elena walked over to her sister's vanity and looked for the necklace. It was their Grams necklace; it was given to her as a special gift that has been passed on through generations. She found it. It was a blue stone with white inlets on a thin chain. Elena left the room and headed back down stairs.

Downstairs Olivia sat back where she was at the kitchen counter, Jeremy was making some breakfast and Jenna was just doing her own thing. Elena came back downstairs making everyone's head look up.

Olivia looks at what Elena was holding and her jaw literally dropped. It was her necklace that her Grans had given her. She looks down at her neck and finds a similar necklace. She was able to wear it on the other side as well appearance wise but the real thing was in Elena's hand. Mom hadn't told her that the necklace was put on the list.

Jeremy looks up from his cereal and spots the necklace as well and says quite angrily "Why do you have that, that's Olivia's. And it was in her room!" Olivia was happy he was trying to stand up for her necklace but if it's a loan there was nothing neither of them can do. She can't use it now since she dead and all.

Elena sighs "Mom put it on the list Jer, it's an antique." Jeremy huffs and storms off. He couldn't believe one of his sister's most prized possession was being given away including the pocket watch that dad was going to give him.

Elena sighs and puts the necklace in the box with all the other possessions.

The doorbell rings. Elena opens it and smiles, it was Stefan. They started to snog so Olivia disappeared an decided to follow Caroline for a while.

xxx-Forbes-House

When she got there Caroline was trying on dress, and on the bed was none other than Damon fucking Salvatore reading a book. Twilight. Olivia rolls her eyes. She sits on Caroline's desk and watches what she wears.

She nods "Yellow is so your color. Care"

But Damon decides otherwise as Caroline turns to show him what she's wearing "No yellow. Jaundice. Go for the blue"

"I don't like the blue" Caroline says turning back to the mirror.

"Well, I do. And if I'm gonna be you date-"

Caroline says quickly "You cannot be my date. My mother is going to be there and she' a very proud gun owner"

"I went a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't cancelled" Caroline turns to him with a smile "It's very important I be there"

Caroline meets Damon's eyes "Please take me!" Caroline blinks and says "you should come to the founder party with me"

Damon smirks and returns to him book "Not if you're wearing that dress"

Olivia couldn't take it anymore, seeing her best friend used like that so she left and headed to the grill.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

She just watched a couple of guys play pool until she noticed both Caroline and Bonnie had entered the grill and went over to sit with them.

"You're taking Damon to the Founder's Party? What about me?" Bonnie asks Caroline.

Caroline smiles and says "Go with Elena"

"She going with Elena" Bonnie says slightly pissed

They sit down "okay go by yourself"

"Gee, thanks." Bonnie reply's in a sarcastic manner. "What about your mom? Is she okay with you bringing Damon?"

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

Bonnie tries to get through to her mind "He's older, sexy, danger guy"

Caroline smiles and says mockingly "Older, Sexy, Danger guy? Is that an official with Twitter Tweet?"

Bonnie says seriously "No more witch jokes, Okay? That whole Mr Tanner prediction thing has me freaked"

"Okay" Caroline pauses for a second then continues "And Damon's not dangerous. You know he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama"

"Like?" Bonnie drawled

Olivia hangs her head back and sighs "Oh Caroline. Why?" she knows she's been compelled to say something. Damon's been trying to break Elena and Stefan up since he first got to Mystic Falls.

"Yeah, I'm not really supposed to say anything"

Bonnie smiled slightly "Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life"

Caroline straightened up "Okay. But you can't tell Elena"

"No"

Olivia gets up and leaves, she knew that Caroline was telling a messed up story and didn't want to hear it unless it came out of Stefan's mouth. She's the only vampire Olivia is willing to trust at the moment.

xxx-Third-Person-xxx

Olivia just wet around seeing what everyone was doing, earlier she went to the Salvatore Boarding house. Zach and Stefan had made a plan to get rid of Damon. Olivia was all for that plan.

Stefan had tried to dose Damon's favourite drink but unfortunately he wasn't that stupid.

Stefan played a good game since Damon wouldn't expect him to try so soon. Olivia could trust Stefan to so the right thing so she decided to go to the party anyway to see what happens.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia found herself back at the Gilbert house watching Bonnie and Elena get ready for the party. This means they are currently residing in the living room.

"Delicate Flower versus Naughty vixen?" Bonnie asks Elena.

Elena thinks for a second "Tough call. Can we miss them?" she grabs a paper towel from beside the sink and comes back over to the table. Olivia was sitting next to Bonnie while she was getting all her make-up out of her bag.

"Look at you, getting all pretty for your date" Bonnie teases Olivas younger twin. "You seem happyish"

"I am-ish" Elena says while sitting down next to her best friend. "Tonight's gonna be a good night. But don't let that stop you from telling me whatever it is you wanted to tell me. As soon as you walked through that door" Olivia smirks, you could easily see it on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie try's to deflect while looking down sorting out her make-up and saying "What if I tell you in the morning? I don't want to ruin the night"

Elena pushes the make-up to the side "Bonnie, out with it"

Olivia chuckles "there's no way you're getting out of this Bon"

Bonnie gives in "Ok, but it has to go in the vault bcause Caoline will kill me…if it gets back to Damon that she squealed." Elena puts her hands together and leans in slightly "Apparently, Stefan has an interesting back sotry. Do you know what happened with Katherine?"

"I know that they both dated her and that's why they have issues"

"yeah, they both dated her, only she chose Damon. And that drove Stefan mad. So he did horrible things to try and break them up. He manipulated Katherine. He filled her head with all these lies until it worked and she turned against Damon"

Olivia laughs and says "Yeah, right. That's a load of bull shit guys"

"That, sounds like one person's side of the story, meaning Damon's" Elena says.

Olivia smiles "Thank god my sister has a brain"

"I just wanted you to know" Bonnie says.

"Anyway, his past relationships are none of my business" Elena confesses.

Bonnie starts painting her nails while saying "Unless he's a calculating manipulative liar. That is your business"

Elena sticks up for Stefan "Stefan is none of those things"

"Yeah? How do you know?" Bonnie questions

Elena thinks for a second. She really doesn't know, come to think of it what does she truly now about Stefan? He knows all about her but she knows nothing about him.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia was laying on Elena's bed looking up at the ceiling. Elena and Bonnie were going their hair. Bonnie was curling hers and Elena had her usual straight hair. Her sister never seems to try a new hair style, it's either straightened or in a pony-tail.

Elena's phone rings next to her which takes her out of her thinking mind.

"Hello…Hi, Ms Lockwood…What do you mean? They are?...Are you sure? Because I saw them…Let me check. Mm-hm….I will find them and bring them….Okay. Bye." Elena gets up, hangs up and storms of too Jeremy's room. Olivia hadn't eavesdropped so she had no idea what Jeremy had done.

She got up and followed her sister in to their brother's room. Elena slaps Jeremy's head phones off of his head. "ahh! God, what now?"

Elena looks at him sternly "The pocket watch and Olivia's necklace. Where are they?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremy takes his headphones off and puts them on his desk, looking up to his sister. Olivia wondered where her necklace went. Did Jeremy actually take it, she hoped he did. She never wanted to give her necklace away, even if she is dead.

"The two things you stole from moms box" she clarifies with him "Look, Mrs Lockwood just called me freaking out. They were on the list, Jeremy. She can't find them and thinks she lost them"

"And maybe she did. Maybe Tyler took it" Olivia shakes her head at her brother's response. It was written all over his face that he has them. Even her sister could see it.

Elena points the phone at him "Don't even play that card. You took it" Jeremy pushes the phone out of his face. "Am I gonna find it on eBay? Is that how you pay for you pot?"

Olivia groans and turns to her sister "Why, Elena. Just why. He would never do that!"

Jeremey gets up angry "Screw you." And walks past her to his shelving unit and bend down, trying o reach behind it. He gets up and gets in front of her. "I would never sell them, okay?"

"Then why did you take them?" she questions her brother. Olivia just sits on Jeremy's bed watching the scene with interest.

Jeremy gets into Elena's face slightly "Because the watch is supposed to be mine. Dad said it goes to the firstborn son. His father gave it to him and now what?" he pauses "And the necklace. Olivia would never want it to go to the Lockwood's it was something special to her, if she were here she would do anything to keep it. It's the least I could do for her" Olivia smiles and her brothers words. Jeremy puts them into Elena's hand and goes back to his headset and computer.

Elena concluded "Dad was going to give you the watch."

"Yeah"

Elena starts to walk out but turns around to say "Look, Jeremy, the watch is still yours, okay? The necklace is still Olivia's but mom promised Mrs Lockwood. What do you want me to do?"

"Say that you don't have them maybe?" Olivia suggests "And Jeremy's right, I would hate to see the Lockwood's get my necklace"

"Just take them and get out" he says quite rudely.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

In Elena's bedroom, Elena was ready for the party. She was wearing a below the knees sunset dress, her hair was nicely straightened and her make-up was natural. She kept glancing that the pocket watch and necklace on the bathroom counter.

She picked them up and headed for Jeremy's bedroom. She opened the door and placed the watch on his desk and says "I'll get the necklace back after the party"

She left and Jeremy held the watch and hoping that Elena really does get the necklace back. He would hate himself if he couldn't keep it safe for her sister.

xxx-Lockwood-Mansion-xxx

Olivia arrived at the party just looking around. She would love to get drunk right now, however if she could she would do the most stupidest things. She was very much a light wait.

She could see Damon coming in with Caroline and Stefan coming in with her sister Elena.

Olivia browsed around everything. The Lockwood mansion was like a personal mansion.

Stefan came up behind Elena and held her slightly. She was looking at the things her mom had leant to the Lockwood's.

Olivia came up behind them to see what they were looking at. It was their parent's wedding rings and Olivia's necklace.

"Your parents and sister?" Stefan asks

Elena nods and sighs "There's a lot of history here, that necklace meant a lot to Olivia. She wore it every day since she was about 9 years old"

Stefan and Elena hold hands and walk around everything else. Elena smiles and walks up to something on the wall.

Olivia looks closer at what it is.

Elena reads out "The founding Families of Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural Founder's council Celebration….Wow, look, it's the original guest registry."

Olivia murmurs "Uh, oh"

Elena continues to read "Look at all these familiar names: Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood….Is that Damon Salvatore?" she looks down the list further "And Stefan Salvatore?"

Damon steps in from behind "The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually"

Stefan steps closer "We don't need to bore them with stories from the past"

Elena turns to him and says with interest "It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family."

Caroline speaks up for the first time "Well, I'm bored. I wanna dance. And Damon won't dance with me" Damon makes a sound while Caroline turns to Stefan and Elena "Could I just borrow you date?"

Olivia could clearly see neither Stefan nor Elena want to agree with that but Elena says "It's up to Stefan"

Stefan try's to say that he doesn't dance but unfortunately Damon steps in again saying he can do all types of dances. Not surprising to Olivia anyway since he lived through white a few of them.

Caroline takes Stefan's hand and practically drags him out with her saying "We'll I'm not going to take no for an answer" which left Elena with Damon. Olivia really didn't like this but knew Damon wouldn't try anything.

Olivia stood to the side watching her sister and Damon talk.

"I wanna apologize…for being such a world-class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you" Damon says to Elena.

"Wait…What!" Olivia looks between them with large eyes "You bastard, you tried to compel her."

"That's no excuse" Damon continues "My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan"

Elena laughs slight unsurely "For what?"

"I don't wanna bring it up. Let's just say that men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. And it all started with the original Salvatore brothers" he says pointing to the frame behind him where all the names were. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town until the war. There was a battle here-"

Elena cuts him off "The battle of Willow Creek"

"Right" Damon confirms.

Elena continues "I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside"

Damon now continues "What the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident. They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive" he says walking across the room with Elena following. "Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church….And when they went to rescue them, they were shot. Murdered in cold blood"

"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?" Elena asked.

"Katherine" Olivia whispers looking at Damon slightly.

Damon answers her question "A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman?"

Elena speaks "Look, I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just..I hope you two can work it out"

Damon whispers "I hope so too"

Olivia decided to leave and sit one of the outside tables, she sat back just watching the candle in front of her. It was out, it was like she was in some kind of trance one minute there's no flame the next one appears, shocking Olivia completely. Did she do that? The wind blew it out again and she left trying to think of a way that it wasn't her. She's dead, on the other side. Things like that shouldn't happen!

She walked through the party and leant on one of the pillars overseeing the party. Over to the side she saw that Damon and Elena had met up with Caroline and Stefan.

Stefan had tried again to give Damon a drink. Earlier she had seen Stefan spiking Caroline's drink. From what she could tell it was vervain. So if Damon was to bite her again he would go down within seconds. Olivia hates the idea that Damon would hurt her again but the plan would work and Damon would definitely be fooled.

Elena took Stefan for another dance on the dance floor. You could see that Damon was slightly jealous. Olivia could see a love triangle forming soon if not it already has.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

While Stefan and Elena were dance, Olivia was observing with a smile. Her sister was happy at that moment. Her and Stefan had had a small fight saying that Stefan hasn't really told her anything about his life. It's true. He needs to start or he'll lose her.

Elena went away leaving Stefan on the dance floor. Olivia went after her a while later and found her with Bonnie eating cake on one of the sofa's.

Olivia sat opposite them wishing for a piece of that cake.

"I feel terrible" Elena admits to Bonnie. "Because I said I wouldn't get in the middle of it and that's exactly what I did. I got all snotty"

Olivia thinks for a second "No, Elena I think you did the right thing. Maybe this will make him say something about himself. Not the vampire part anyway but the boring stuff"

Carol comes in and sits next to Elena "Elena, honey, there you are….I noticed the watch still into in the collection"

Elena thinks for a second "Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs Lockwood. I couldn't find it. I guess, it's still packed up in my parents stuff somewhere"

Carol smiles and says "I see. Please let me know if you do find it"

"Okay. One more thing, I'll need to have my sister's necklace back. Mom never told us that it was supposed to be on the list and I'd like to take it off. I means too much to me and Jeremy. It's a big reminder of her"

Carol nod "I understand. I'll get it for you" she leaves to go get it.

"Thank you so much" Elena says when Carol gives it to her. Carol says it's okay and leaves the girls to it.

Upstairs Damon was walking around until Caroline comes up behind him "Hey, where have you been?"

Damon grabs her hand "I've been looking for you"

Caroline whines "Your brother barely danced with me for 5inutes"

They walk into a room, Damon turns Caroline around facing the door "Okay, just a minute. Stand right there." And he walks over to a box in the corner ripping out the side of it. Damon pulls out an amber colored crystal.

"Uh…You're not supposed to touch" Caroline say coming over to see what he's doing "What is that?"

"A very important crystal" Damon says

"Well, how did you know it was there?" Caroline questions her boyfriend as he puts the box back where it was after sealing it once again.

"I put it there"

"When?" She questions again

"a long time ago…Tonight I'm taking it back, thanks to you" he take her arm and leads her out of the room.

"Well what's it for?"

"Never you mind." He says

Caroline protests "You can't just steal it"

He turns to her "It's not stealing if it's mine. Come on"

"Well-" She was cut off by Damon dragging her away from the room while she was still holding her champagne that Stefan gave her.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Later on Olivia was just strolling around the ground when she heard Caroline and Damon with her super hearing coming out of the building. He seemed angry with her something about Elena finding about the bite marks and her getting flustered not knowing what to say.

As soon as she came around the corner she could see Damon biting her neck. Olivia prayed Stefan's plan would work. Just like he should he fell down coughing.

Stefan placed Damon in the trunk of his car and left. Elena found Caroline. Olivia was thankful that Elena could comfort her when she couldn't herself. Caroline had picked up the crystal that Damon had gotten.

xxx-3rd-person-xxx

Olivia had found herself by the falls again; it was usually where she and Jeremy could spend time together when they were drawing.

She was sitting just watching the water till she heard a snap behind her. She stood up straight away. Looking behind her was a strange looking woman staring start at her. She was wearing what looked like 1800's clothing. An old fashioned dress with her hair tied in a bun.

The woman smiled at Olivia. Olivia speaks up "Who are you?"

The woman keep smiling at her "My name is Emily Bennett and I need you help"

xxx-Note-xxx

Did you like it?


	9. Chapter 8

_B.T.W – Olivia's clothing stays the same throughout the whole thing, since she can't change anyway. She wears black jeans, black flats, white tank top and black leather jacket. With her hair curled and down her back. Also and thank you for all the reviews so far, I love it…_

**You're Undead To Me**

xxx-Olivia-xxx

It had been three days since Emily Bennett herself, had come to Olivia asking for help. When she weighed the odds she gave her word that she would help the witch. Emily had told her many new things about herself, her power. Some new things that she could try, if they work at least. Emily had told her that her powers were slowly coming back and new ones were being given.

She was currently in the Salvatore Boarding house. Damon has been locked up since the party in Zach's vervain room. Turns out the Salvatore family have been growing it throughout the centuries and sending them to the founding families.

Olivia followed Stefan down into the basement. Where Damon had just woken up.

"Where's my ring" Damon croaked. Olivia went through the wall and sat next to the desiccating Damon. Stefan was peering through the gates peeping hole in the door.

"You won't be needing it anymore" Stefan murmured just loud enough.

"How long have I been down here?"

"Three days" was Stefan's answer.

Damon struggled to breathe properly "What are you doing?"

"During the dark ages, when a vampire's actions threatened to expose or bring harm upon the entire race…they would face judgement" Stefan paused for a second and continued "They sought to re-educate them rather than to punish them"

Damon croaks "You know what will happen if I don't feed on blood"

"You'll grow weaker and weaker. And eventually, you won't be able to move or speak. In a week, your skin will desiccate ad you'll mummify. A living corpse." He pauses again "Unable to hurt anyone. Ever"

Olivia makes a disgusted face "Ew. Just –" she shudders

"So, what, you're just gonna leave me in the basement forever?" Damon says in a slightly stronger voice

Stefan replies "I've injected you with enough vervain to keep you weak. Once you circulation stops, I'll move you to the family crypt and then in 50 years, we can re-evaluate"

Damon coughs "I'm stronger that you think"

"You always have been. But you're not stronger than the vervain, and we both know it"

Olivia put on a thoughtful face looking between Stefan and Damon "Not if you get immunity to it" he pauses looking at his brother "I'm sorry. I didn't have to be this way" and with that Stefan leaves to go upstairs with Zach.

Olivia decides to go back to the Gilbert house and watch what her sister is doing

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia arrives in Elena's bedroom just as she's waking up. She sits on her sister's window seat, side wards watching her and sighing.

Elena grabs her diary and a pen from her side table, she opens it about to write something but nothing came out. For a few minutes she tries to think what to write but nothing comes to mind. Elena gives up and places her journal and pen to the side and climbs out of bed.

Walking into the bathroom, she sees Vicki. Olivia wonders why her sister stopped until she sees Vicki as well and groans going back to her seat on the window ledge. Vicki was brushing her teeth when Elena went in.

Vicki goes into slight shock before saying "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm almost done."

"It's okay. Take your time" Elena rushes out and leaves the bathroom wondering, what the hell just happened?

Olivia laughs slightly at the awkwardness of that moment and leaves to go downstairs while her sister changes.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia sat next to her Aunt on the table. Elena walked in all dressed and ready for school.

"Jenna. Are you aware of what's going on upstairs" Elena asks her aunt

Olivia sighs and looks at her sister "I think she already knows Lena"

Jenna hums saying 'yes' and Elena looks at her with slight disbelief "And you have no objections?"

Jenna chuckles "He could be craftier about it. At least make an effort to sneak her in and out." She pauses "Oh, and just so you know, I won't be home for dinner"

Olivia smirks "Ahhh, that's why your all glossed up. You're going on a date with Logan" she says teasingly.

Elena says while putting some cereal into a bowl on the counter "Ohh. So you're actually going to do it. You're going on a date with Logan" Olivia laughs since she said the same thing as her at the end.

Jenna corrects straightening her back and looking at her niece with a smile "I'm gonna show up and torture him, yes." She pauses for a second wondering if she should say what she's thinking. She hesitates for a second then just says it "Have you heard from Stefan?"

Elena sighs "Not since he left that very vague message three days ago." She clears her throat and lowers her voice, trying to do a Stefan accent "Hi. Um, Elena, I, um. I have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days." Jenna chuckles along with Olivia. Elena did a wonderful impression of the brooding vampire.

Jenna still smiling at Elena asks "Haven't you called him?"

Elena immediately answers frowning "Nope, Not going to either"

Jenna has a look of concern etched on her face "And you're okay with everything?"

Elena slams the milk carton down, but not too hard. "No, I'm not okay with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it either" a thoughtful look came across her features "You know, I was gonna write in my diary this morning, and then I thought: 'What am I going t write?' I'm not gonna be one of those girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy" she shoves a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

Jenna purses her lips and says "Ok, then"

Elena rolls her eyes "I'll be fine" and walk away with her bowl of cereal heading back upstairs.

Olivia shakes her head "Clear denial sister"

xxx-Forbes-house-xxx

Olivia made a pit stop at Caroline's house, now that Damon was away from her. Hopefully for good, she wanted to follow her around a lot more. When she appears there on the bed lying down. Bonnie was next to her holding a candle. A look of confusion crossed her mind until she realised what her best friend was doing. Trying to light the candle with her mind. Olivia smiles and thinks 'She's starting to believe'

Caroline and Bonnie were talking about Caroline's memory loss amongst other things.

"I remember the party" Caroline said while applying lip balm to her lips and looking in the mirror "Damon came up behind me … and he was kissing my neck, or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately. It's just weird" Her mind goes into think mode "Maybe I let him bite me"

Bonnie exclaims "Why would you do that?"

Olivia muses looking forward at her childhood sister "Stefan must have tried his compulsion, not strong enough by the looks of it" she turns to look at Bonnie "You need to clear your mind Bonnie, concentrate on your energy to light the candle. Took me a while to figure that one out" she chuckled.

Caroline continues "Can we just not talk about it" feeling awkward about the whole conversation. "Okay? I just don't wanna talk about Damon. I don't wanna talk about any of it" she applies blush onto her neck wounds to try and cover them "Just want to get back to normal" Caroline looks into her mirror at Bonnie and asks "What are you doing with that candle"

Bonnie looks up not knowing what to say "Umm.." she places the candle beside her and picks up something. Olivia looks at it, it was calling her somehow, and the thing Emily Bennett wants to destroy "What is this?"

Caroline turns slightly "Damon gave it to me. Or he was going to give it to me. All I know is it's mine now"

Bonnie makes a face and comments on the necklace she's holding "It's ugly" which makes Caroline snatch it out of her hands. Olivia scowls. Caroline says "Well, then get your grubby hands off it" and hangs the necklace of her coat rack.

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia had joined up with Elena once again, who was currently hanging with Bonnie. Olivia hears a familiar voice behind us from where she was leaning on the lockers. Caroline.

She was talking about a car-wash as a fundraiser; she was like the Caroline she was before she had died. Almost, anyway.

Elena and Bonnie notice and turn around to. Elena comments "Unbelievable. It's like nothing ever happened"

"She's in denial" Bonnie says. The both of them continue to stare at their blonde friend until all three of them hear someone behind them. They were all to focused of Caroline to realise someone was behind them until they spoke.

Stefan says "Hey"

Bonnie looks around before saying and slightly backing away "Hey. Uh, you know, I gotta go… uh, be somewhere right now" and walks of it the direction Stefan just came from.

Olivia smirks "Well done bon. Best excuse in the book" and chuckles.

Stefan speaks straight away "I'm so sorry I haven't called."

Elena smiles tightly and sighs in frustration "No worries. I'll live"

"I was dealing with Damon" Stefan says straight away, as if trying to ask for forgiveness for something he had done. Well, he did. He practically ignored his what. Girlfriend? For days on end, then just pops up out of nowhere at school.

Elena looked at him slightly accusingly, mixed with slight anger "And did you deal with Damon?"

Stefan confirms "Yes. Yeah"

Elena chuckles slightly still annoyed "For four days?" looking at him confused.

"You have every right to be upset with me" Olivia mutters 'Go figure' before he continues on "But can I explain it all to you, please"

Elea shakes her head and gives in "Sure. When?"

"I gotta be home after school, but the Grill around 4:00?" Elena nods her head. Olivia sees Caroline approaching, knowing what her question was already going to be.

Caroline smiles at Elena then turns to Stefan "Stefan, where's Damon? He has some serious apologising to do."

He exclaims "He's gone, Caroline"

Caroline looked slight dis-heartened at this and asks hopingly "When's he coming back?"

Stefan kept a straight face and tells Caroline "He's not coming back. I'm sorry" and with that he walks off. Olivia sighs when she looks at her best friends face, wishing she could comfort her. Elena rubs Caroline's shoulder comfortingly "This is a good thing Caroline" trying to convince her. Olivia nods in agreement, although no-one is able to see it.

"I know that" Caroline says sadly.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

Olivia opted to go see Damon was doing, desiccating and all but overall had the feeling of wanting to know what Stefan was going to tell her sister. It would be a bunch more lies, but she hoped he would tell his secret. Olivia had faith in her sister that she would keep it and still be in love with Stefan. It's about whom you are, not what you are.

Olivia sat at one of the car stool facing the back of the chair with her legs dangling. She saw that Matt and Elena were enjoying some best friend time. Olivia was glad that they're getting back to the best friend route like they were before they started dating before her death.

Olivia eavesdropped on the current conversation between Elena and Matt. They were playing pool together.

"And there's Vicki all nonchalant in the bathroom like it's no big deal that they're hooking up" Elena says. Olivia thinks for a second then smirks. Must be talking about this morning. Elena takes a shot and sinks the green ball.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, your brother and my sister, that's weird" Elena huff and says "Yeah"

Elena's phone buzzes and looks at it. Matt frowns and asks his ex "How late is he?"

Elena looks up from her phone at Matt and tries to act peppy "Hitting the hour mark. Nothing's wrong, though" Elena straightener up about to take another shot but glances up at Matt while playing "Which means I'm not talking boy problems with you"

Matt chuckles "Good. I mean, it's not like we were best friends or anything"

Elena sighs "Ok. Here goes" she pauses for a second "What do you think of Stefan? Is he a good guy?"

Matt looks at her questionly "Why? What's he done?"

Elena shakes her head and says "Not any one thing. He's just so secretive. I think there's something that he doesn't want me t know, which makes me wanna know all the more" Olivia looks at her and murmurs 'knew it, she's onto him'

Matt laughs and says "What? Like he's a serial killer and he keeps a clown suit in his trunk?"

Elena laugh as well saying "No, of course not. But what do we really know about him, really?"

Matt thinks for a second then smiles "He's great at football. Little bit of a loner. And as much as I hate to saying it, he might be a nice guy"

Elena turns to him, full on. "So you think I'm just being paranoid?"

"I think you should talk to him" Matt concludes. Olivia looks slightly over Matt's shoulder seeing Stefan come up to them.

Stefan says "Talk to who?" no one speaks "I'm so sorry that I'm late"

Olivia snickers "You're screwed Stef, never be late for a date of any kind. It tends to make the girls upset.

"What happened?" Elena questions him.

Stefan walks forwards, closer to Elena and Matt and says "I got held up"

"Is everything ok?" she says as if trying to figure something out.

Stefan replies "There's this thing with my uncle"

Elena scoffs "You couldn't call and tell me you're gonna be an hour late?"

Matt breaks in feeling the awkwardness. Olivia could relate "Okay. You two have fun" they watch him go before Stefan starts talking again "I'm really sorry. It was unavoidable"

"What was unavoidable" Elena asks starting to get annoyed. Olivia would be to if she were her. "Okay" Elena starts to walk off but Stefan tries to stop her "No. Elena, please."

She turns and looks at Stefan annoyed "No, Stefan, don't you get it? Every question gets a vague non-answer. What is so awful that you're afraid to tell me?"

Olivia can see an old man looking at Stefan strangely before going up to him. She watches closely, the man's eyes showed recognition; she thought 'this can't be good'.

The old man stood near the couple and spoke directly to Stefan "I know you." both Elena's and Stefan's head turn to the man "My God."

Stefan speaks as if he's confused "I'm sorry?"

"I know you" he pauses for a second trying to figure something out "How can it be?"

Stefan tries to speak again "I think you have the wrong person, Sir."

Olivia thinks for a second. This man must know him from one of his previous Mystic Falls visits. Question is. When?

The man makes a statement, which was clear to Olivia a looong time ago "You haven't aged a day" Stefan looks at Elena before excusing them both.

Stefan turns to Elena as they walk away front eh confused old man "Hey, can I take you home, and we can talk about it? Is that ok?"

Elena stops and points behind her "Wait. What was that?"

Stefan tries to avoid the subject and lies, but it was so obvious "I don't know. Nothing"

Elena huffs "Right, nothing. Okay. Um… I gotta go, Stefan." She walks off after saying 'excuse me' to someone and heading for the front door in a rush. Stefan just watches her go but the old man was still standing there watch him with a straight face.

Olivia sighs and shakes her head. If he's ever going to get a chance with her now is if he starts telling her something. She knows nothing about him, technically.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia was lying on Elena's bed looking up to the ceiling. As Elena had finished her diary entry she had a quick look t see what she wrote.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's hard. I tried so hard. I want so much to make things right but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you_

Olivia read the last part and snorts "Don't I know it"

Olivia flopped back onto the bed just as Jeremy comes in, leaning on the doorway smiling "You okay?"

"Is Vicki in there?" Elena questions.

Jeremy chuckles "Don't answer a question with another question. Maybe. What's wrong with you?"

Elena had a sad look ok her face and Olivia hated that. Olivia looked up at her brother's face and see it happy, she doesn't think she's seen him like this since before she died along with their parents. I made her feel better.

"Well, you should go get something to eat" Jeremy suggests. Olivia looked at him questionly. What was he up to?

Elena got up and walked downstairs, Olivia had stayed where she was while Jeremy went back to his room to be with Vicki.

Olivia used her super human hearing to hear what going on downstairs. She could hear Stefan and Elena talking. He was finally opening up. He was telling her about Katherine, everything about her not including the supernatural stuff. He told her about all the things he likes and dislikes.

Next door she could hear Jeremy talk about something like, they were always getting high. Olivia smiled, he was starting to at least care about himself and try and get Vicki to turn out good. Obviously Vicki refuses; Olivia thinks that Vicki will always be a drug addict, no matter what the cost.

She closed her eyes with a smile, blocking everything out and thinking about when she was alive.

xxx-school-xxx

The next day Olivia went to the 'Sexy Suds Fundraiser'. She knew every one of her friends would be there, so she went anyway.

Everyone was in their bikinis and washing cars. Olivia weaved herself throughout the cars and headed to where Elena and Stefan were going. She found Elena talking to Caroline. Well, more like getting a lecture from CArolnie in all honesty. Caroline was wearing a bright pink, frilly Bikini that Olivia had gotten her for her birthday. It practically screamed 'Caroline' on the front.

"No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay-you-laters. We are not running a charity here" Elena lectured Elena.

Elena nods "No, we are not"

Stefan comes up from behind Elena "HI"

Elena smiles "Hey"

Caroline stands when Elena get up to stand next to Stefan and says "Uh, this event is called sexy suds, you know?" looking them both up and down, mostly Stefan since he had a zipped hoodie on and walks away, leaving both Elena and Stefan by themselves.

Stefans looks at Elena and says "Did we just get scolded?"

Elena smiles "And judged, yeah"

"Wow" he commented.

Olivia smirks "It really is called sexy suds you know. So come on Stef take of the hoodie and you" pointing to her sister "take that top of"

Elena smirks "I'm sorry, but I guess you're gonna have to take that off."

Stefan counters his own "Uh, I think you have to go first"

"Okay" and she begins taking of her shirt, lifting it up. Stefan takes of his hoodie. Olivia laughs when Elena gets stuck in her shirt, not being about to take it off. Stefan has to help her in the end.

Olivia shakes her head still laughing and heads over to see other people, leaving the love-birds to themselves. Over the way she could see Matt observing her sister and Stefan kissing. More like pining is you asked her, which is exactly what Bonnie had said.

Olivia sits on top of a car that just pulled up, a red one, piece of junk if you could ask anyone. Tiki seemed to have the same idea.

When Bonnie sees the car she turns and calls over to Tiki "Oh. Tiki. This one's yours."

Tiki turns to look at the car "Why do I always get the homely ones?" she turns to the owner of the car "Just to be clear, your car's a POS." he shrugs "I mean, we can wash it, but it's still a POS"

"You don't have to be rude" Bonnie snaps slightly at the girl.

Tiki counters "NO, rude is uglying up the road with that Junker" and continues to fill the bucket with more water from the hose pipe.

Olivia glances over at Bonnie and saw her concentrating really hard on the bucket. What was she doing?

Just then the bucket of water pretty much exploded in Tiki's face making Olivia laugh. She didn't like Tiki that much anyway, she was always to bossy and thinking she's number one. Bonnie turns back to the car pretending nothing major happened. Tiki was covered in water from head to toe, Matt had to help her in the end but even he was laughing at the incident.

Olivia got of the car and started walking around again. It was boring, that's all Olivia could say, there was nothing for her to do but watch people have fun washing cars. Over the way she saw Elena talking to the old man again. Her interest spiked and eavesdropped once again.

Elena looks up at the man and says "I saw you last night. You were talking to a friend of mine. At the Grill"

The man looked at her for a second before talking "We'll, I thought it was somebody I knew"

Elena leaning on her knuckles with her elbows on the table looking at him with interest "Stefan Salvatore."

He shakes his head "No, it can't be. It was just my mind playing tricks on me."

"Where do you think you've seen him before?" she asked

"When I first moved here, I stayed at the Salvatore boarding house. Stefan was just passing through to visit his uncle. I mean, none of us knew he was even here until the attack" he answered her question

"The attack" Every moment Elena was getting more interested. Olivia knew this was it. She was going to find about him, what he is.

"His uncle got killed. Mauled by an animal in the woods"

Elena asked "His unce? Zack?"

He shakes his head at her "Mm-mm. Joseph"

Elena shakes her head trying to figure everything out "I'm sorry, sir, I don't think I'm familiar with the story"

"How could you? I mean, this happened years ago." Tiki comes up behind Elena and talks to the old man "Grandpa, you gotta go. Mom wants you home. Okay?" and he walks off, and then turns to Elena "He wasn't bugging you, was he? He's a little Alzy-heimer"

Elena stood up "Uh, no. He was sweet." And walked over stopping the man from leaving "Hey, sir, I'm sorry. Are you sure that the man that you saw, that you knew, his name was Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes" he answered and continues "I remember his ring and his brother-"

"Damon" Elena interjects

"Yeah, Stefan and Damon Salvatore"

"When was this" Elena questions squinting her eyes slightly.

He thinks for a moment before answering "It was early June, 1953. Yeah. June 1953"

Olivia was standing next to her sister by that time as Elena went into some kind of shock. They went back over to Stefan, who was washing someone's car.

They talked for a bit before her and Elena went up to Logan Fell and their Aunt. Elena had asked for a favour from Logan which was access to old news stories from the 50's. Elena was going to find the story on Joseph Salvatore's death.

xxx-News-Station-xxx

Elena and Olivia walked through the halls with Logan to the computer room, where they store all the stories on a system.

"We digitized all our archives last year." Logan said to Elena "You can pull all the remote footage right up on-screen. What is it exactly you're looking for?"

They walk into the room as Elena answers his question "An incident from 1953, if it even happened at the old Salvatore Boarding House"

Logan's phone rings and he answers it. Elena waits patiently and he hangs up.

He turns to Elena "I gotta go. You believe there's actual news to cover in this town? Use keywords to search the database. It's pretty easy to navigate. Brady down the hall in Tech will help you out, anything you need"

Elena smiles "Okay" Olivia sits herself on one of the counters close enough to the screen to see properly.

Logan turns around one last time "Oh, hey. Could you put in a good word for me with Jenna?"

Elena nods and smiles "You got it!" and with that he closes the door.

Elena searches the database typing 'Joseph Salvatore + animal attack'. Only one match was found so she clicked on it. It was a news video from the 50's. At the end of the video it showed Stefan hiding next to a wall. It was clear to both Olivia and Elena that it was the same Stefan that was going out with Elena right now.

They pretty much went home straight away after Elena had discovered Stefan on the video from over 50 years ago.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Later that night Elena was pacing in her bedroom, from reading what she just read in her diary, she's already figured out what he is. Everything was piecing together in Elena's mind.

Elena left the house in her car. Olivia decided not to go with her, she knew Stefan wouldn't hurt her, but she pretty much knew how it was going to go down so she'll wait until her sister get back.

Olivia walked through eh wall into her room. The one place she felt safe and content. Everything was still as it was, there's even a bit of dust being collected.

She lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling wondering what would happen next. Something's coming, she can feel it. It's what her Grams were talking about. Whatever it was it was coming soon. And everyone needs to be ready when it does.

xxx-Note-xxx

Yey, another chapter done. Just for reference, I will be doing updates every 1-4 days DEPENDING on how much work I have to do. I definitely won't be updating tomorrow but Thursday I should be able to get another update done.


	10. Chapter 9

**Lost Girls**

xxx-3rd-person-xxx

Elena ran up to the front door of the Salvatore Boarding house. Not hesitating for a moment. Inside Stefan was running down the halls wielding a wooden stake in his hand. The moment he opens the door he runs into Elena.

He stood there shocked for a moment and so did she until he spoke with an uncertain voice "What are you?" Stefan didn't speak only his mouth was slightly open so Elena said louder "What are you!"

Stefan sighs sadly "You know."

Trying to deny all the knowledge Elena shakes her head and says "No, I don't"

"Yes, you do, or you wouldn't be here"

Elena shakes her head again but keeping her eye's on Stefan "It's not possible. It can't be"

Stefan slowly places the stake to the side, making Elena slightly edgy and moves forward slightly. "Everything you know…and every belief that you have is about to change. Are you ready for that?"

Elena stays defiant and clearly "What are you?"

Stefan just says it "I'm a vampire"

Elena takes a straggled breath "I shouldn't have come"

"No" Stefan walks forward shaking his head slightly, but this makes Elena scared. She backs away and starts running to her truck. Just as she gets to the car, she nearly bumps into Stefan. She stops instantly looking behind her, then in front again. "How did you do that?" she was scared out of her mind.

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan begs

Elena tries to get past but it does nothing "Let me go"

Stefan tries to talk to her again "There's something you have to know" he has to try and grab her shoulders but Elena pushes past him shouting "Let me go!", gets into her car and drives off in a rush leaving Stefan wondering what to do next.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx-3rd person-xxx

Olivia was hanging around Caroline's by the time Elena had rushed out of the car. Elena slammed the car door and rushed into the house.

As soon as Elena got into the room she tried to calm herself down. She checked Jeremy and he was fine playing his Xbox on his computer. She closed the door silently and went back into her bedroom. Elena took of her shoes and jacket just as Stefan appeared behind her.

Elena backed away trying to get out her bedroom door but Stefan got there first closing it making it impossible for her to leave. Her heart rate was racing and Stefan got closer.

"I would never hurt you" Stefan promised "You're safe with me"

Elena turned around slowly "All those animal attacks, those people that died?" her voice cracked slightly.

Stefan shakes his head "No. That was Damon"

"Damon?" Elena questioned.

Stefan shakes his head "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I chose to survive, but Damon does. I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Elena…do not tell anybody"

Elena breaths "How can you ask me that?"

Stefan pleads "Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons" Elena's teeth were chattering together slightly, looking as though she were about to cry "You can hate me, but you need to trust me"

"Just go" Elena begs "Just go, please? Go. If you mean me no harm, then you'll go" her back was still against the bedroom door with Stefan hanging over her slightly.

Stefan shakes him head slightly "I never wanted this" and backs away. Elena turns to open the bedroom door but hears a whoosh of air behind her. Turning around her room was once again empty.

Elena rushed over to her window locking it tightly.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia appeared back home, just outside the house. She could sense someone nearby. Looking closer on the porch she could see Stefan. Why was he here?

She thought for a second. He was scouting the surroundings, her eyes widen at the possibility, no!

As soon as the though came to mind she disappeared to go check out something. Hoping and praying to whatever god there was that she wasn't right.

xxx-Salvatore Boarding House-xxx

Olivia popped up in the Salvatore Living room; straight away she darted down to the basement only to gasp. Zack Salvatore's body was in the middle of the hallway with a broken neck. She had to tear her eyes away from the site and run down to the cell she was looking for.

It was too quite. Olivia stopped when she saw Damon's cell slightly open. She goes through the wall, hoping that Damon was in there, but he wasn't. He was nowhere in sight. Her fear had been confirmed. All she could hope for was Stefan to do something about him. She disappeared leaving with one last look at Zach Salvatore.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia had stayed and watched over her sister all night. Just sitting on the window seat staring outside, sometimes watching as Stefan paced just to take the boredom away slightly.

Jeremy had come in earlier last night, looking sad. All that Olivia could think is that he and Vicki had some kind of fight. She truly believed that Vicki wasn't the girl for him. Just as she started thinking about what Damon could possible doing right about now. Her guess was hiding in the Salvatore boarding house as it was 10am in the morning.

Olivia heard a moan coming from the bed next to her, her eyes darted to the bed seeing her twin waking up.

Elena sat up and grabbed her diary and sat next to where Olivia was. Thankfully she wasn't sitting where Olivia was otherwise it would be a little awkward with her body inside a ghost. Elena looked like she was about to read something, she sat there for 10 minutes before throwing her diary onto the bed and head into the bathroom. Olivia wasn't surprised her sister's mind probably has a million questions running through it, one that would make her seem like she's crazy. When Olivia first found out it didn't take her much by surprise, mostly because she could do crazy things that other people couldn't. Meeting Lexi, she had told Lexi about all the weird things she could do, only after she felt like Lexi could keep her secret. Olivia hadn't known what she was; just that she could do all the crazy things. Lexi had suggested that she was a witch but it didn't make sense when she had all the senses of a vampire. Madgealion's are pretty much extinct now, not many people have heard of them, since they stay a secret.

As soon as Elena was ready, Olivia followed her to where she was going. Elena had called Stefan to ask him to meet her at the Grill so Olivia tagged along.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

All three of them. Elena, Stefan and Olivia were sitting round a table outside of the Grill.

Elena started of the conversation "You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me" she had a blank look on her face. "When you google 'vampire' you get a world of fiction. What's the reality"

Stefan says "I can tell you whatever you want to know"

"I know you eat garlic" Elena says stating a fact. Olivia just kept looking between the pair while listening to everything. She already knew everything about being a vampire because technically she was part vampire. She has everything a vampire has except the blood lust and fangs, which Olivia would say that is a plus.

"Yes" Stefan nods

"And, somehow, sunlight's not an issue?" Elena stated in a tone that sounds like she's accusing him of something. Olivia noticed this and says "Jeez, Lena. It sounds like your accusing him of something with that face and tone"

The waitress comes and hands both Elena and Stefan their coffee. As soon as she walks away to fill another order Stefan answers Elena's question "We have rings that protect us." Showing of the bulky Salvatore ring on his right hand.

"Crucifixes?"

"Decorative."

"Holy water?"

"Drinkable."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth."

Olivia smirks "Oh, how could Stefan go without his mirror, making a hero hairdo is a part of his being" she chuckles

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena states.

Stefan nods "Animal blood keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon"

Elena says accusingly "And, you let him get involved with Caroline?"

Olivia sighs "It wasn't a good idea Elena" turning to her sister "Even though I love Caroline, she would've ended up dead if Stefan did something out of place. And bedside's there is no way Stefan was stronger than Damon"

Stefan speaks "Forcing Damon not to d something is much more dangerous. Believe me"

"He was hurting her" Elena says louder.

"He was feeding on her" trying to calm Elena down a bit. "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted t kill her, e would have"

"Is that supposed to make it ok?" Elena said getting slightly annoyed, thinking that Stefan doesn't care about her friend.

Olivia scoffs "Of course not, Elena"

"No. No, none of this is ok, Elena" Stefan says. "I know that."

There's a small moment of silence before Elena asks another question "Are there any others, aside from you and Damon?"

Stefan shakes his head "Not in mystic fall's, not anymore."

Elena's face turned into confusion "Not anymore?"

Stefan tells her "There was a time when this town was very much aware of vampires and it didn't end well for anybody. That's why it's important that you don't tell anyone."

Elena shakes her head "I can't promise that"

Stefan pleads leaning forwards resting on his arms "Elena, give me today. I will answer any questions that you have…and when it's over, you can decide for yourself what you wanna do with what you know. It'll be your choice"

Elena thinks for a second before giving in and nodding. Olivia hoped that things would go well, she was also wondering how funny her face would look when Elena finds out exactly how old he really is. She smirks at the though and chuckles slightly.

xxx-Old-Salvatore-Property-xxx

Olivia, Elena and Stefan were packed into Elena's car. They drove to the old Salvatore house from 1864. There were weeds covering the entire ruins.

"Stop here" Stefan tells Elena and she stop the car to the side. All three of them get out and start walking.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asks him as she closes the car door. Olivia was next to Stefan already, waiting for her sister to join them.

"I wanna show you something" he says while turning around again to continue his walk.

"In the middle of nowhere" looking around at the surroundings.

Olivia shakes her head and murmurs "This isn't nowhere, Elena"

Stefan turns around to Elena once again "This didn't use to be nowhere. Used to be my home" Elena looked more interested and started following them.

"It looks so-" Elena starts but Stefan pitches in "Old? It's because they are."

Elena just comes to the realization about to ask how long he's been a vampire. Olivia waits to see her sisters face when she hears the news. Elena asks "Wait. How long have you…?"

Stefan turns to her "I've been 17 years old…since 1864" Olivia snickers, her face was priceless, it was like she had no idea what to say next but she breaths "Oh, my god."

Stefan states "You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back"

Olivia says stating the obvious "Except the fact that Katherine Pierce looks exactly like Elena. To the mere detail" rolling her eyes. He would have to tell her at some point, but maybe not now. Otherwise that would drive her away for sure.

Stefan starts his story "Half-century before the boarding house was even built…this was my family's home" he paused for a second "Damon and I, we were both born here. The Salvatore brothers, best friends"

For the next few hours Stefan told us about the times when he and Damon acted like brother, when Katherine came and drove a wedge between them. Everything that happened to them when she was there. Olivia sat on one of the big stones from the ruin while listening to Stefan's story.

After the story was done he went to get something from under a rock. Something wrapped in a piece of material, he unwrapped it and inside was a ring. Damon's ring to be exact. Olivia stood up straight away wondering what he was about to do. Elena seemed to think along the same exact line.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asks Stefan.

Stefan nods "I took it from him. I have to give it back"

Elena shakes her head frantically "No. Don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden" Olivia nods as well agreeing with her sister.

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way he knows can hurt me" Olivia sighs in frustration knowing what he meant. The thing that Damon would most definitely do.

"And how is that?" Elena asks him slightly annoyed

"By hurting you" Stefan states straight away. Olivia knew it and sunk into the seat she was just in. She didn't want her sister hurt.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Elena was about to get in the car when she turned to Stefan.

"The mind control you said Katherine used it. Do you ever do that to me?"

Olivia chuckles "He wouldn't dream of it. If he did I would find some way to kick his ass from the grave"

"No" Stefan shakes his head. He points at the necklace around Elena's neck "That necklace…it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to protect you from me…Elena, you should never take that necklace off. Because no matter what happens after today and no matter how you feel about me…you'll know that you were free to make your own choice"

After they finish talking all three of them get in the car and head to the Gilbert house.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

When the three of them pulled onto the drive. Olivia used her super-hearing. She could hear Matt and Vicki. What were they doing here?

Each of them got out and went through the front door and found Vicki freaking out. Stefan went over to her. Olivia looked at Vicki carefully just like Stefan. Her mouth hung in shock know what had happened. She was in transition.

Stefan held her face and looked into her eyes, as if looking for something and realised too. He turned to Matt and Jeremy "Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's going to be okay. Come on". Matt and Jeremy guide her up to Jeremy's room.

Olivia sighed. Even though she didn't really like Vicki, no one deserves to be turned into a monster. She was scared however that Vicki would hurt her brother though.

Elena and Stefan were the only ones in the kitchen left, apart from ghost Olivia siting on the counter looking at the couple. Elena asks "You know what's wrong with her? What is it?"

Stefan and Olivia say together "She's transitioning"

"Transitioning into what?" Elena questions.

Both Olivia and Stefan say again "A vampire"

"What?" Elena breathes, as if not believing it.

"Damon must have gotten to her" Stefan states and Olivia nods in confirmation. "She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet"

"H-how does she do that?" Elena asks

Stefan pauses for a second before continuing "she has to feed on human blood"

"And what if she doesn't" Elena asks fearing what her answer would be"

"She'll die" Olivia whispers looking down, feeling guilty that she couldn't of saved her. She knew she would never be able to but staying here and watching someone killed or hurt without you being able to do anything was worse than being alone for eternity.

Stefan states whispering slightly "She'll die" Elena just stood there in horror at the outcome of Vicki's possible life span. "She may only have a few hours."

"She's upstairs with them right now" Elena says frantically. Olivia just stays quiet observing her over-stressed sister. This was a lot to put on someone like Elena. Olivia had to get over it when she was 7. That was the time she started gaining her powers.

"She doesn't know what's happening to her yet" Trying to calm down Elena.

"When is she gonna know?" Elena asks.

"She doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition the memories will start to come back. And then she'll know she has to make the choice"

Elena turns to Stefan with an accusing look on her face. Olivia rolls her eyes in announce and mutters "Not everything is his fault you know" turning to her twin. Sometimes Elena can get really dramatic about something's. Accusing people of something that weren't their fault. Elena leaves with Stefan just standing there thinking about what she said.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

All three of them were sitting quietly until Vicki came bounding down the stairs and running out through the door. Each of them ran outside and looked around the boarder. She was gone. Olivia shakes her head thinking 'That girl is going to get someone hurt soon'. Jeremy said she was fine one minute, and then just freaked out.

Stefan turned to Elena lowering his voice slightly so Matt and Jeremy couldn't hear it. "I can track her"

Elena answered immediately "Go" still looking around trying to see any sign of her. Stefan runs off with Olivia following him. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

xxx-The-Woods-xxx

Olivia and Stefan walked through the forest, trying to hear any sign of Vicki. She couldn't shake the sense that someone else was out here, someone who's hunting something. Her feelings have never been wrong before besides she was right about her dying the night of the crash.

Olivia could hear crying up ahead. So could Stefan by the looks of it, as they walked closer to the sobbing Vicki stood out. She was sitting beside a monument. Olivia was sad to see her like this, she figured out what was wrong with her.

Stefan says softly "Vicki?" her head popped up sharply.

Stefan went up to Vicki kneeling down in front of her as Olivia stands to the side a little. Tears were falling down Vicki's face as she talked "I'm starting to remember things. What he is, what he said. I remember you, the hospital, and the rooftop. It's all coming back"

"I'm so sorry" Stefan says. "Damon had no right to do this to you"

Vicki takes a breath "He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?" Her voice was wavering.

"You will fade quickly…and then it'll just be over"

Vicki nods and starts sobbing again "I'll be dead." Stefan nods in confirmation. "I don't want this."

Stefan tries to comfort her "I know, I know. It'll be okay, all right? You're going to be okay. I can help you"

"Is it better?" Vicki asks Stefan. "Is it better? Will I be better?" Stefan just looks away. "I wanna go home" Vicki cried "Will you take me home? Please"

Just before Stefan got up, Olivia heard something behind them and turned around. It was Logan Fell Standing there with a gun pointing at Stefan. As if on instinct Olivia's hand shot up holding it towards the incoming bullet.

Stefan shot up. He looked up and scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Logan Fell had just shot a bullet, but it was just hanging in the air a couple of feet away from him. It's like it was levitating. Logan looked both shocked and scared that the bullet didn't hit the vampire and didn't know what to do next.

Olivia opened her eyes to see what she had done. She smiled; she had stopped the bullet in mid-air.

Just then a whoosh came out of nowhere tearing Logan's throat out. It was Damon. HE turned and saw the bullet as well, before it just fell to the ground. Both brothers were just wondering what the hell just happened. How could a bullet stop in mid-air? It should have his Stefan, but it didn't.

Damon comes out of his shock before starting to talk.

"Well, brother I have no idea what the hell just happened with that bullet, but I want my ring back. Now!" Stefan searched his pocket, grabbing Damon's ring and throwing it to him. Just as he saw Vicki drinking from Logan Fells neck.

"No. No, Vicki" Stefan cried. Vicki looked up, her face covered in blood. Olivia put her hand over her mouth, feeling slightly sick. Well she would be if she were alive.

Vicki murmurs "I'm sorry"

Damon smirks "Oops"

Olivia turns to him in disbelief. "Seriously!"

Damon looked towards something on the ground and picked it up studying it. IT was a pocket watch. Her eyes went wide. It was Jeremy's pocket watch. Why the hell would Logan Fell have Jeremy's pocket watch?

Damon, Olivia and Stefan go their separate ways, although Olivia follows Stefan back to the Gilbert House.

xxx-The-Gilbert-House-xxx

When Stefan and Olivia got back to the house Elena was waiting on the porch bench by herself. She got straight up when she saw Stefan. Elena looks at him as if wanting an answer on what happened. Olivia just sat where Elena was just a second ago wanting to hear their conversation.

"I wasn't able to stop her" Stefan said sadly "I tried"

"What does that mean?" Elena asked fearful for the answer.

Stefan stated "She fed. And then I lost her"

Olivia sighs "It's not your fault Stefan. It was Damon's fault. It's always Damon's fault"

"Oh, my god" Elena breathes.

"I'll take care of it" Stefan promises. "I'll find her and I will show her she ca live like I do. Il makes sure that she does not hurt anybody, Elena"

"What do I tell my brother and Matt?"

"Well come up with a story" Stefan says.

Elena scoffs slightly "You mean we'll come up with a lie"

Stefan looks at Elena in sympathy "I am so sorry"

Elena looks at him before saying "I gave you today just like you asked. And I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me and I promise that I'll keep your secret…but I can't be with you, Stefan" Olivia could see Stefan's eyes filled with sadness "I'm sorry. I just can't" Elena turns and walks into the house.

Olivia saw Stefan still standing there; it was like he was frozen, like he wanted to cry. She used her super hearing and heard her twin crying behind the door, Olivia wished nothing more than to console her sister and tell her everything will work out.

xxx-Note-xxx

Hey guys. Turns out I did have enough time to write this chapter. Yey. P.s Not sure about tomorrow though, but we'll have to see. Did you like it, let me know that would be great… Oh and Lexi will be here soon. Yessss..HeHe


	11. Chapter 10

**Haunted**

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia watched over her sister again all night, Vicki was a-wall and with her being able to do just a little bit of magic now she might be able to protect them slightly. But still needed to practice.

Elena woken up and lay on her side but finally got up. She headed to the bathroom while Olivia lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling just thinking.

Elena opened the door to see her brother finishing brushing his teeth. Olivia's face turned to confusion. When had he ever gotten up this early? You would have to pour a bucket of ice cold water to do that.

"Oh, Sorry" Elena was about to close the door until Jeremy speaks. "Oh, no, it's cool. I'm done"

Elena face is also turned to confusion when she asks the same thing Olivia was thinking "You're up early. Where are you going?"

He says immediately "Police Station. They're organizing a search party for Vicki" Olivia sighs. Of course he would.

Elena's voice turned to both concerned and worry "Wait. Shouldn't you be going to school?"

Olivia shakes her head "Nothing's going to stop him El, at least this way it keeps him busy while Stefan's helping her out"

Jeremy turned to her in disbelief "You're kidding me, right?"

"You shouldn't skip school" Elena insists "If they find her, we'll know. That's what cell phones are for"

Jeremy says sarcastically "Yeah, your lips keep moving. I don't know why" and he walks back into his room to get ready for the day.

Olivia yells out, even though they can't hear her "Leave it Lena. Let him go to the search party. It doesn't make much difference anyway"

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia got to the school by herself. She needed some time to think about certain things. What would happen to Vicki? Was the main question. She can't see how Vicki will be able to handle being a vampire. She's a drug user and doesn't accept help from anybody which makes her a threat to her brother Jeremy.

If someone had to steak Vicki. How would Jeremy take it?

Olivia walked through the school ground. Everywhere people were putting up Halloween things, it was Halloween. Halloween was one of Caroline's and Olivia's traditions. They would always go together and wear the same costume and get drunk until someone's hot enough to make out with. Olivia chuckled at the memories.

Down the Hallways she could see Matt talking to someone quietly. She's put her hair to the side using her hearing to listen to the conversation. It was Vicki. Vicki was telling Matt that she needed to get help first; her first thought was that Stefan had found her and taken her to the boarding house and Olivia was glad the girl was making a good decision.

Olivia disappeared from the hallway.

xxx-Salvatore-Boarding-House-xxx

Olivia re-appeared sitting next to Stefan's side. Vicki had just hung up the phone from talking to her brother.

"I don't understand why I have to stay. Why can't I just go home?" Vicki asked Stefan quite rudely. Olivia rolled her eyes at Vicki and said "Because you're an unstable vampire" with a sarcastic smile.

"Because you're changing, Vicki, and it's not something you wanna do alone." Stefan said to her causing Vicki to shake her head annoyed.

Damon was looking through the entire paper. Olivia was wondering what he was looking for in the first place, until he said it "There's nothing about that Logan guy I killed in here. Not a word."

"Someone's covering it up" Olivia stated.

Damon says the same things as Olivia "Someone's covering it up" Olivia rolls her eyes.

Vicki looks over at Damon as he picks up Jeremey's pocket watch "What is that?"

Damon states "This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell going with it? Aren't you curious?"

Olivia gets up and has a closer looks at it. Her eyes widened as she knew what it was "Oh, it's the vampire compass. Jonathon Gilbert's. He used it in 1864 when they caught all the vampire." She thinks for a second "Well, most of them anyway."

Stefan turned to his brother and said " Well, if your so worried that somebody's onto you, leave town"

Damon turned slightly "We should all be worried" he pauses for a second before continuing "So, what do you think happened to the bullet, heh?" Olivia's interest perked up wanting to hear what they think about it.

Stefan turns to him "I have no idea. Bullets don't just magically stop in thin air. There was no witch around, so I have no idea. Unless you do?"

Damon smirks "Maybe it was a ghost?"

Olivia snorts "If only he knew"

Vicki speaks interrupting both boys "Hey, I'm hungry. Do you have anything to eat?" Stefan got up from where he was sitting and grabbed a mug full of a thick red liquid from the desk. He gave it to Vicki. Vicki grabbed the cup and looked inside it with a grimace and disgust. "What is it?"

Olivia was staring to get annoyed with Vicki's attitude "its blood. Duh"

"It's what your craving" Stefan states

Damon scoffs "Heh. Don't lie to the girl." Vicki sniffs the mug "I's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch, right Stefan"

"What is it?" Vicki asks

Damon says sarcastically "Yeah, what is it? Is it skunk? St. Bernard? Bambi?"

She puts the mug to her lips as Stefan says "Go on, give it a try."

"She's new" Damon states "She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff" Olivia groan and sinks into a chair next to Stefan. If she were alive he'd have a stake up his ass by now. Literally.

Vicki smiles "Mm, yeah, why can't I have people blood" she says licking her lips.

"Yeah" Damon protested with a smirk.

"Because it's wrong to prey on innocent people, Vicki-" Damon interrupts Stefan "You don't have to kill to feed. Find someone tasty…and then erase their memory. It's so easy" he smirks.

Vicki giggles while Stefan speaks "There's no guarantee that you can control yourself. Okay? It takes years to learn that. You could kill somebody. You have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which is eternity"

Damon speaks trying to tempt Vicki "Don't listen to him. He walks on a moral plane way out of our eyeline" he pauses for a second then continues "I say snatch, eat, erase."

"Hey look at me" Stefan tells Vicki "We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are"

"Okay, Count Deepak" Damon drawls. He snorts "I am out of here" throwing down the newspaper on one of the tables and walking out of the room. Vicki licks the rim of the cup and says "Yum….Can I have some more?"

Olivia got up and followed Damon as she heard a car approaching the boarding house. Just as she hit the last step she saw her twin at the door, talking to Damon. She watched their conversation.

Elena takes a deep breath before saying "Is Stefan here?"

"Yep" Damon says sharply.

"Where is he?" Elena said pursing her lips slightly.

Damon replies sarcastically "And good morning to you, Little Miss I'm-on-a-mission."

Elena crossed her arms and glared at the psychotic vampire before speaking in a hard voice "How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything that you've done?"

Damon smirks while Olivia chuckles slightly at the sight of her twin standing up to a dick like Damon "And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"

"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead" Elena says. Olivia nods. That's true.

"Yes, you would" Damon confirms

"But I'm not" Elena states with a smug smile

Damon snaps slightly "Yet!"

Elena gives up "Where is Stefan?" she asks again.

"He's upstairs" Damon says leaning against the doorway "Singing 'The Rain In Spain' Knock yourself out" Olivia snorts, okay he may be a dick but sometimes he can make someone laugh. Stefan singing? That would be a funny sight to see. Damon walks past Elena outside, while Elena walks in and closes the front door behind her.

Elena walks by the stairs near where Olivia was leaning "Stefan!" she called out "Stefan?" she tried again"

"yes" Stefan called from top of the stairs. He looked down at Elena, who was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Elena hesitated for a moment before asking "Where is Vicki?"

"She's upstairs" he tells her. While lowering his voice and putting a finger to his lips, telling her to lower her voice as well. Obviously he didn't want Vicki to hear him talking now that she has superhuman hearing. Stefan walks down he stairs and stands in front of Elena and she asks still with a lowered voice "What happens now? Because my brother is out there searching for her with the rest of the town. What do I tell him?"

Olivia rolls her eyes at her sister "Elena, it could be a good thing for him; at least it keeps his mind occupied while Vicki gets the help she needs from Stefan."

"I'm working with her" Stefan promises. "But, it's going to take some time. She's a very volatile and impulse personality. She's a drug user. That's gonna play a part in how she responds to this."

Olivia shrugs "A vampire with issues"

"So she's a vampire with issues?" Elena asks Stefan "What am I supposed to do? Because I am lying to everyone that I care about. What's gonna happen to her?"

Olivia leans back and shakes her head. Her sister need to stop thinking it's all about her, at least that's what her attitude show's anyway.

"I'm gonna keep her here with me until I know that she's safe" Stefan tells Elena

Olivia see's Vicki at the top of the stairs now "How long is that?" she asks Stefan coming down the stairs to stand next to them. Stefan sighs and looks up at Vicki "WE can talk about that later"

Elena speaks looking up at her "Hey, Vicki. How are you?"

Olivia groans "Really?"

"How am I? You're kidding, right?" Vicki says to her meanly.

Olivia couldn't take any more of this so she went to follow Bonnie for a bit.

xxx-Bonnies-Grams-House-xxx

When Olivia got there Shelia was talking about the history of witches in the Bennett family. Olivia sat on one of the armchairs near Bonnie actually wanting to learn about the witches in their family, since she had already met Emily Bennett.

"Was out family burned in the witch trials?" Bonnie asked her grams.

Gram's was silent for a moment before talking "No, the girls that were persecuted in Salem were entirely innocent. You have to have more than ignorance to trap a real witch" Grams was lighting several candles around the room as she spoke to her niece.

"Well, how did we end up in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked again.

"Our family fled Salem in 1692 and relocated here. Our ancestors lived in secrecy for over 100 years" Grams started walking over to Bonnie before continuing "It's important that we still do"

Bonnie chuckles "Gram's, everybody knows you're a witch.

Shelia smirks "They also know it's absurd. Can't be true. I'm just a cooky lady that teaches occult at the university. But no one really believes. They just poke fun. And let them. Don't let them know the truth" she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Where's the witchcraft?" Bonnie asks interested "I mean, you've been talking history for two days. I wanna get to the fun part" Bonnie smiles excitedly. Olivia sighs "Bon, it's not meant to be fun especially when you can't control it"

"It's not meant to be fun" Grams tells her niece. "It's real and it's serious. And you must understand it before you practice it" Bonnie nods "Aren't you later for school?" Bonnie sighs, smiles and leaves her gram smiling knowing that her niece is finally starting to believe everything from her heritage.

Olivia smiles also know that Bonnie will soon be able to protect herself from people like Damon if the time comes. She followed Bonnie out to make their way to the school together.

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia was leaning against the lockers while Bonnie was throwing all her school books into her locker. Just as she closed it Caroline came up behind us with shopping bags. Olivia sighed sadly, it was their costumes. Although she did wonder what they would be wearing this year.

"I have got your costume. It's all here" Caroline says handing her one of the shopping bags, which contain her costume.

Bonnie peered in the gag, while Olivia looked over her shoulder to see. She smirked and chuckled slightly at the sight. A witch costume. How ironic right?

Bonnie pulled out the costume and said "Seriously?"

"ahh, come on" Caroline practically begged Bonnie "Can someone please be excited that it's Halloween? I just wanna have fun"

Olivia thinks for a minute and says to no one in particular "Well, I'm dead and it's Halloween. Kind of fits together if you think about it. But then again how can I have fun when I'm on my lonesome"

Caroline continues "You know just some silly, fluffy, Damon-free fun."

Bonnie holds up something. The crystal necklace. "Isn't this the one you got from Damon?"

"Yep. Wear it, toss it. I don't care" Caroline says without a care "I want it gone. Have you see Elena? Do we know what she's wearing?"

Olivia smiles know Emily can finally do what's needed to be done if Bonnie starts to wear that necklace.

Bonnie shakes her head "I was with Grams all weekend. I haven't talked to her. Maybe she's with Stefan."

Caroline says bitterly "Riding to his castle on his white horse"

"Oh, don't be bitter" Bonnies scolds her best friend. "It provokes wrinkles" she teases. As the bell went the three of them left down the hallway. Olivia glanced at Caroline and smiles as she was touching her forehead trying to find wrinkles.

xxx-Salvatore-Boarding-House-xxx

Vicki had just come back from the bathroom. "False alarm. My body's feeling really funky. It's a good funk, but it's weird" she walked back over to the table she was sitting at with Stefan and Elena just moments ago, when Stefan was giving her advice of being a vampire.

Vicki starts dialing a number into her phone and Elena looked at her questionly and asking her "Who are you calling?"

Vicki looked up from her phone smiling "Jeremy."

Elena starts denying it straight away "Vicki, no. You can't see Jeremy anymore."

"Oh, come on." Vicki says rolling her eyes "I'm going to see whoever I wanna see."

Elena says "Even though you might hurt him?"

Vicki says defiantly and with a certain voice "I would never hurt Jeremy."

"I know you think that" Elena starts walking forward towards Vicki "But I can't take that risk" shaking her head "You're gonna have to let Jeremy go."

"Oh, really" Vicki starts putting down her phone on the table and walking towards Elena "And how long have you been preparing the you're-not -good-enough speech? I'm assuming it predates the vampire thing"

Elena shakes her head "All I'm saying is Jeremy is not getting involved in any of this" Vicki starts chuckling slightly "I mean it Vicki"

"Or what?" Vicki challenges the Gilbert girl. Vicki grabs onto Elena's neck holding her against the doorframe cutting of her air supply "Let's get one thing straight, you perky little bitch " gets right into Elena's face "You had my brother whipped for 15 years. Fifteen years. And then you dumped him. When I look at you that is all I see. Just so you know. And I'm gonna see Jeremy whenever I wanna see Jeremy because I have some fun new toys to play with" Olivia appeared in the room just as Vicki continues "And I won't think twice about ripping your little head off"

Olivia had just appeared in in the Salvatore boarding house only to be greeted by Vicki holding her sister by the throat, against the doorframe. Just as Vicki had finished saying "And I won't think twice about ripping your little head off" Olivia glared at the girl, with a massive amount of intensity, like she was concentrating on something.

As Vicki was about to say something else something started hurting her head. It was like a thousand needles poking inside and out of her head, she started screaming at the top of her lungs and let go of Elea falling to the floor holding her head.

Elena was scared to say the least, she was being held up by the throat by Vicki but all of a sudden she fell to the floor screaming, while she was gasping for air.

Stefan had heard a scream from the living room, where he had left Vicki and Elena. He rushed there immediately only to see Elena standing there just staring at Vicki in horror and Vicki holding her head screaming and begging to make the pain stop.

Olivia still glared at her until she blinked and realised what she had done. The pain Vicki had just experienced came from her. It was something Emily told her she would get when she would need it. She had seen Stefan and Elena just watching Vicki as she passed out from the pain. Their eyes were wide, wanting to know what the hell happened.

Stefan picked Vicki up and placed her on his bed and went back downstairs as Elena was sitting at the table where they were before. He sits beside her and says "What happened?"

Olivia just sat there staring at nothing but still listening to their conversation.

Elena took sip of water trying to help her throat. She cleared her thought and said "I have no idea. One second she's threatening me and holding my neck against the wall saying that she was still going to still see Jeremy…the next she's screaming clutching her head on the floor" Elena couldn't understand what was happening.

Stefan still didn't know what to make of it. Who or what was doing these things? First the bullet and now saving Elena from Vicki. What is going on?

"She threatened me Stefan" Elena gets back to the point.

"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super-speed. I mean she's uncomfortable in her own skin and then when you throw in her other issue" he was interrupted by Elena

"How long before it settles?" Elena asks "Hours? Days? Weeks?"

Stefan states "There's no rulebook"

"Well, how long before you learned to control it?" Elena proceeds.

"A while. I didn't have anybody helping me. I had to do it all on my own…The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people, especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your feelings: love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge: hunger" Stefan says

Elena asks "What does that mean?"

Stefan's shakes his head and says "It means Jeremy can't see her. She might not be able to resist him. And she could hurt him"

"Or worse" Elena says

"I'm not gonna let anybody get hurt." Stefan promises Elena

"I need to get going" Elena says but Stefan tries to stop her. She stops him by talking again "Please, Stefan, there's only so much I can take"

Olivia gets up and leave to. Disappearing in thin air.

xxx-3rd-person-Gilebrt-House-xxx

Jeremey was on the phone to Vicki's answer machine asking her to call him back as soon as possible. As he got off the phone Elena came into the room as he was getting a glass of juice "Hey" Jeremy sighs in annoyance, he really didn't want to talk to his sister right now. He was too busy worrying about Vicki to think about anything else.

"So, um, do you wanna hang out tonight? We could go to the Halloween thing at school. Could be fun." Elena says directing to Jeremy.

Trying to get himself of Vicki he says "Cool. Sure. Sound fun. Can't wait." Walking off towards the stairs.

Elena says "I know you're upset about Vicki. I heard she called Matt…But you can't be with her. She needs to get better….The best thing you can do it let her go"

"What does that even mean, 'Let her go'" Jeremy questions. "Oh, okay, sure. Since we're such experts on letting people go, right?"

"I know you may not see it" Elena starts "But trust me, Jer, it's for the best"

Jeremy steps towards her with a stern and angry look on his face "For month after Olivia, mom and Dad died. I felt like crap. Like nothing-really-mattered crap. All of a sudden, I get these moments, and things started to feel a little better. And Vicki was in every single one of them…So you may not see it, but trust me keeping me away from her is not for the best" Jeremy starts to walk off but just before he's about to turn the corner when he turns to his sister with a sad look on his face "You know, if Olivia were here. She wouldn't tell me to stay away, she would just help me" and with that he walks of. Leaving Elena in the in the kitchen sad about the last part he had said about her twin.

xxx-School-xxx

After spending hours alone Olivia arrived at the Halloween party. She was about to head inside to find everyone when she heard Jeremy yelling at Vicki. Her eyes went wide and she started running around the back of the school where all the school busses were parked.

She heard Elena scream and hit something which sounded like wood. She used her vampire speed to get there and saw Vicki being held back by Stefan. Vicki threw Stefan away from her and ran away. Stefan told Elena and Jeremy to run inside. Olivia following Elena and Jeremy, trying to sense where the vampire was at the same time.

Out of nowhere Vicki throws Jeremy to the side and bites Elena. Olivia had out her hand on instinct again throwing her back using the air element and encasing her in a circle of fire. Vicki tried to get out but just as she was going to, Olivia willed a steak to appear and it did driving it in her heart.

Stefan had no idea what had just happened, it was like the work of a witch but there wasn't any.

Jeremy was screaming at the top of his lungs "Vicki, NO! Vicki!" Vicki body desiccated in front of everyone, grey vein were covering her entire body with tears falling down her face.

Olivia blinked and returned back to herself. Sometimes she just can't control it; it's just an instinct to protect the ones she loves. She looks over at her baby brother and tears fall down her face. She had just killed someone he loved. He was going to hate her if he found out it was her who killed Vicki. Stefan had to hold Jeremy back.

Elena turns to Stefan "Get him out of here" obviously talking about Jeremy. Stefan guided Jeremy away and Olivia followed them. Not being able to see the body anymore, she wanted to be with her brother. Stefan had called Damon to take care of Vicki's body.

xxx-The-Gilbert-House-xxx

Jeremy had gone into his sister's room, Olivia's. He missed her more than anything and feels more alone than ever. On the bed was her favourite toy, a stuffed golden retriever named Nature. He sat on her bed hugging Nature and sobbing his heart out.

Olivia had walked upstairs; she needed to calm herself down before she went back to the house. As she got to the final step she could hear Jeremy's sobs coming from her room. She entered it and saw him sitting on her bed hugging her favourite toy. Nature.

She moved to sit on the bed next to him. Olivia thought for a moment and decided to try something. She looked at Jeremy and concentrated and whispered "Jeremy?"

Jeremy sat there just sobbing until he heard something, like a whisper "Jeremy?" he thought it was his imagination but the voice spoke again "Jeremy, can you hear me?" It sounded like a familiar voice, someone he knew. He looked up and called "Hello?"

Olivia smiled; he could hear her she tried to speak again "Jeremy, it's me. It's Olivia"

Jeremy sat there as if waiting for a reply and he did "Jeremy, it's me. It's Olivia" he smiled and sobbed "Olivia?" he croaked

Olivia smile widened "Yeah, Jer. It's me. You can actually hear me?" he nodded trying to hold in his sobs and asks "How can I hear you? Where are you?"

Jeremy waited for a reply "I'm right next to you Jer, you just can't see me, I'm invisible I have been this whole time. I am so sorry about Vicki Jer. I had to do it. She was about to kill you and Elena. I couldn't let it happen" Jeremy sobbed and asked trying not to believe "You did that. You killed Vicki?"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears "I am so sorry, but remember what my diary wrote. She was a vampire. A new one at that, she couldn't control herself. I've been checking on her as well, she couldn't handle the blood lust Jer. Stefan was trying to help her. But it's the same with the drugs; she was addicted to the blood"

Jeremy nodded. Olivia said one last thing "I have to go, just remember Jer I'm always with you and you're never alone" and she cut the connection feeling slightly drained if that was even possible.

Jeremy pleaded "Don't go, please" he waited for a response but didn't get one "Olivia?" he didn't get a reply feeling alone once again and sobbed.

Downstairs Stefan had listened to the whole thing. Not the parts that Olivia had said part only what Jeremy had said. Everything seemed to piece together for Stefan. The bullet, Vicki having her mind blown after she attacked Elena and what happened to Vicki tonight. Olivia was somehow able to be some kind of spirit to protect her loved ones.

He was taken out of his trance to see Elena coming up towards the porch she asked "Where is he?"

He nodded towards the house "inside" and she walked inside without a second glance holding her side.

Upstairs Olivia sat on her window ledge watching her brother with tears coming out of his eye's silently for now. Elena walked in as she could hear her brother in their sister's room. Neither of them had really been in there at all since Olivia died.

Elena sat in front of Jeremy holding him and she looked at him "Do you understand what happened tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't want it to be true though. I know what I saw, I just don't want it to be real" Jeremy said struggling to stop himself for breaking down.

"She was going to kill me" Elena stated in a hard voice. "I am so sorry"

"Now, she dead. Vicki's dead" he starts sobbing again small "Just make it stop. It hurts" he takes a couple deep breaths before continuing "Why does everybody have to die on me?" Elena pulls him into a hug, with his face resting on her shoulder trying to comfort him as he sobs loudly. All Olivia could do it watch as her tears fall down her face. It's like she died all over again.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Elena and Olivia came downstairs leaving Jeremy in Olivia's room.

Elena asks "Are you okay?"

Stefan gets up and puts his hand in his pockets and Olivia sits on the porch chair looking at the couple as they spoke to each other. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"What happened back there? What happened to Vicki? It was like there was someone invisible helping us" Elena says

Stefan says lying slightly since he already knew some of it "I'm not sure. But I'm well figure it out…How's he doing"

Elena tries to hold in her tears "He's a mess. I don't want him going through this again. He's just a kid. It's like he's lost Olivia all over again. I don't know how he'll ever get past this."

"Elena, what can I do? I—what can I do to help? I'll do anything" Stefan pleads

"Can you make him forget?" Elena asks Stefan. Olivia's head snapped up. Would this be a good thing? She whispers to no one in particular "It'll come back to bite you in the ass if you make him forget with compulsion. And he probably won't remember our conversation"

"If I did it, there's no guarantee that it would work, because of who I am, because of how I live." Stefan says "I don't have the ability to do it right"

Right then Damon comes up "I can do it" he says "If this is what you want…I'll do it"

Elena nods "It's what I want"

"What do you want him to know" Damon asks turning to Elena

Elena turns to him and says while Stefan just looks down "I want you to tell him that Vicki left town…and she's never coming back. That he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's gonna miss her but it's for the best." Damon nods about to go in.

But Stefan stops in for a second "Damon" Damon turns to look at Stefan in confusion "Somewhere on Jeremy was vervain. I could smell it"

Elena's eyes went to confusion "Why would my brother have vervain?"

Damon says "I don't know but ill check" and with that he disappears into the house. Olivia thinks for a second, it must be her bracelet, he always keeps it on. She had laced it with vervain before she had given it to him.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Damon came down to see Stefan, Olivia (well he can't see her but you get the point) and Elena there he said "It was his bracelet. I was laced with vervain; I put it back on him"

"That's the bracelet Olivia left for him" she pauses and turns to Damon "Does that mean she knew about vampires all along?"

Damon shrugs "I guess we'll never know" and whooshes off leaving Elena and Stefan.

Olivia got up and disappeared not wanting to be there anymore.

xxx-3rd-person-Bonnie-Grams-House-xxx

Bonnie had come in the house with a rush wanting to talk to her grams.

"What happened to you?" Bonne's Grams asks

Bonnie took her wig off "I don't know, something that I did. It came for my necklace"

"Where did you get that?" Grams asks

"It's part of my costume, it's a piece of junk"

Shelia starts to move to the bookcases "That piece of junk belong to two of the most powerful women, one being from our family. Let me show you" She takes out a photo album from her shelving unit and turns to a page "There she is. Emily Bennett. You're great-great-great-great-grandmother and there's your necklace" the necklace was hanging around the neck of Emily Bennett.

She went to the shelving unit again to get another book out and turned to another page "And this, was Emily's best friend. Rosalie Milligan. A Madgealion. Emily and Rosalie were the most powerful women of their time"

Rosalie was wearing a similar dress to Emily, her hair was long and a dark chocolate colour, and her eyes were green, with a pale complexion.

xxx-Note-xxx

So today I was off sick, which sucked. However I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you like it, let me know.

Ok, I've been thinking. A couple of people have said that they want to see more Olivia in it so, I was think that when Caroline comes she should be able to see her (Like Jeremy will at the end of season 2) something like that anyway) does this sound like a good idea?

OH, Lexi's in the next chapter. YEY!


	12. Chapter 11

**162 Candles**

xxx-Salvatore-building-house-3rd-person-xxx

Stefan had fallen asleep on the armchair with a book leaning on his knee. He's jolted awake by a noise running through the house, and the book fell onto the floor. He picked it up and placed it on the table by the side of the chair.

The sound of a woman hollowed throughout the house getting Stefan's attention. He looked around to try and find any sort of evidence there was more than himself in the house.

A latch clatters behind him, making him turn; the breeze from the window was filling the room with a cold drift. Stefan moved over to close and lock the window, preventing the air from coming into the house.

A whoosh ran behind him without him knowing and a thud sounded close by. Stefan slowly made his way to the other room. "Damon?" he called. Another whoosh sounded above him, and then behind him. The culprit was getting closer to him, like someone stalking their pray before they eat it.

He's knocked onto the ground, face first and twisted over with a fast speed only to find a familiar face showing of her vamp face. Lexi.

Stefan smiled and took a relieving breath "Lexi?" Lexi's veins and fangs faded away, she smiled and came away from his face slightly "Hi"

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked his best friend. Lexi vamp speed both of them up as she said "How could you even ask me that?" they chuckled and hugged each other tightly. "And besides there's someone else I need to see in Mystic Falls"

"I've missed you" Stefan breathed into her hair as they hugged.

Lexi pulled back with a grin "Happy Birthday!"

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia decided that she was going to see how Stefan was. For some reason she suspected that he was getting close to who killed Vicki and who was doing all the freaky stuff, but if he said it out loud it would pretty much make him sound crazy.

She appeared in the Salvatore living room. Upstairs she could hear laughing, from someone very familiar actually. Olivia walked up the stairs and went into Stefan's bedroom and smile immediately appeared on her face. It was Lexi. Someone she had treated like an older sister. Lexi had told her about all the things she did, like help troubled vampires. Stefan Salvatore was her proudest student; she would help him whenever he went over the edge again and again.

She missed Lexi but why was she hear? She thought for a second and the answer came to her almost instantly, it must be Stefan's birthday. Olivia chuckles and sits on Stefan's desk watching the two talk to each other.

"Stop. I don't know, okay?" Lexi laughed trying to stop Stefan from poking her. "If some freak show shot at me with wooden bullets, I'd bail in under 60…and why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"

Both Lexi and Stefan were lying across his bed. "I don't know who knows about us. That guy did. There could be others. Hey do me a favour? While you're here, please be careful "he says poking her in the side.

Lexi huffs "Ugh, why stay? I'm heading to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi, in The Garden" Stefan does a fist pump in the air "'Wanted Dead or Alive' It's our theme song… It'll be a blast"

Stefan asks "Hey, do you think that he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?"

Lexi wiggles her fingers at him "We can make him remember us" she walks around the room looking at things and continues "And hopefully I can get someone to come with us" she turns to Stefan "Trust me, you'll love her and she'd a Bon Jovi fan too." Olivia frowns. Was she talking about her? "She technically human so I would probably have to compel her parents to let her come but she's like the little sister I never had"

Stefan smiles "And do I know this person. She sound great"

Lexi smiles and glances at him still looking around his room "Olivia"

Stefan's face turns sad and so does Olivia's. Stefan asks "Tell me about her. Sound like you two are really close" trying to cover up the sadness in his face.

Lexi smiles more "Her name is Olivia Gilbert, sister to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. I met her when she was twelve outside of town. I saved her from three guys in an alley way and healed her. Of course she was naturally curious, she reminded me of when I was human." She pauses "We would meet up at night, they were on holiday for a couple of months, she said I was like a big sister she never had. I told her everything about everything I knew on the supernatural and she told me something about herself. She could do all these cool this it was like she was part vampire, part witch. I had never heard of anything like it before. We kept in contact, we would talk to each other every couple of days but…I don't know she stopped replying to my messages. Naturally I got worried, she would never leave me hanging like that for so long, that was then I decided to track her down while I was here" Lexi looked up and stared into the mirror, she could see Stefan face gone sad which made her frown in confusion "Stefan, what is it?"

Stefan took a shaky breath "Lexi, before the summer there was a car crash on Wickery Bridge" Lexi's eyes were trained on Stefan through the mirror hoping he wasn't saying, what she was scared of saying "Three people died, they drowned" Stefan looked at his best friend with sympathy "Their names were Miranda and Grayson Gilbert and…. Olivia Gilbert" Lexi's eyes widen and felt like all the air was knocked out of her "I am so sorry" he got up and held Lexi and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Olivia disappeared not wanting got see Lexi cry. She went to meet everyone at the police station; they were being questioned about Vicki's disappearance. The guilt was coming back to her but she pushed it back down.

xxx-Police-Station-xxx

Olivia sat on a chair inside the Sherriff's office, each of them. Matt, Stefan, Jeremy and Elena all said that they do think that Vicki had skipped town. And by the look on the Sherriff's face she believed them all. Olivia looked at her brother. You could clearly see he remembered nothing about that night, probably not even their conversation, but he looked ok.

She got up and left with Elena as she was the last one to be interrogated. Olivia followed her outside and Stefan was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Stefan had left Lexi on her own to mourn Olivia.

Elena turned to Jenna and Jeremy when she saw him "I'll meet you guys at the car" Jenna and Jeremy agreed and walked off leaving Stefan and Elena together talking.

Stefan rubbed Elena's arm comfortingly. While Olivia just leaned against the cop car behind Stefan. Elena said "I don't think the sheriff suspected anything. Jeremy had no memory at all. All he knew was what Damon made him know"

Olivia sighs "That is what you wanted, Lena"

Stefan says sincerely "Thank you"

Elena shakes her head "I can't do this Stefan…every time I look at Matt or Jeremy all I think is that Vicki is never gonna come back…and they'll never know why. Around you, people get hurt and people die and I just-I can't. It's just too much"

Olivia's eyebrows go up. What she had just said was not completely true. People die around Damon NOT Stefan and he was the one who was keeping them safe in the first place if you look at it from Olivia's perspective.

Stefan looks at Elena almost pleadingly "Why don't we go and talk about it"

"No" Elena says almost immediately "Stefan you have to stay away from me." And with that she leaves with Olivia frowning at her sister's antics and Stefan saddened that the love of his life, just told him to stay away from her.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia had gone back to the Gilbert house with her family. It's not like she had anything better to do these days. Elena and Jenna were sulking on the couch both boyfriendless. And Jeremy was doing something on the kitchen table, writing something. Olivia layed upsidedown on the arm chair, she couldn't get light headed from being upside down anymore which made it interesting and fun to be upside down.

"You're wallowing" Jenna states.

"So are you" Elena retorts.

Jenna shifts to get comfortable next to niece "My wallow id legitimate. I was dumped"

"Yeah, well, Logan's a jerk" Elena states

Jenna had almost a bored look on her face while saying "You didn't get a brush-off e-mail saying, 'I'm leaving town. See ya'"

Jeremy rolls his eyes and calls out to the girls "Wanna keep it down over there?"

Jenna turns around and leans forward slightly hanging over the back of the sofa. "Why? What are you doing?"

"Homework" he says shortly.

Elena's interest perks up and turns to Jenna, Olivia also looked at her younger brother when she turned herself back upright.

"Since when do you do homework?" Elena inquired.

Jeremy was trying to finish something while he was talking "I gotta finish this. I'm way behind and I have a quiz tomorrow, soo" he looks up at them for a moment then gets back to what he was doing.

Elena said with a thoughtful face "What do you think?" turning to her aunt "Alien?"

"Some kind of replicant" Jenna retorts

Olivia laughs and returned herself upside down still chuckling as his brother replies "He can here you!" then give a short smile and continues his work. Elena however feels concerned the compulsion that Damon had put on him had changed him a lot. All Olivia can say is now that Vicki is out of the picture; things were turning to normal, nearly like they were before she and her parents had died.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia lay on Elena's bed with her. She was still down because Stefan and she broke up. A while later a knock sounded on the door. It opened revealing Bonnie. Olivia smiled at her, even though she could not she Olivia. "Knock, Knock. You up?"

"No" Elena retorts hiding under her blanket. Bonnie tried pulling it away but Elena kept whining "no, no" until Bonnie succeeded and asked "Why haven't you called me back?"

"I'm sorry" Elena says giving up on trying to get her blanket back to put over her head.

"Are you going to stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked

"Yep" was Elena's answer.

Bonnie sighs and rolls her eyes "Move over." And Elena does, making room for Bonnie to lie next to her in the bed. Bonnie lie's on her side, looking towards Elena "I'm officially worried. What going on?"

Elena sighs "I'm tired of thinking, of talking.-"

Bonnie interrupts with a smile "Can I get a one-line version so I can pretend to be helpful?"

Elena just says it "Stefan and I broke up" turning to her best friend.

Olivia looks to her sister "You didn't have to, you know"

Bonnie looked at Elea with sympathy "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she thinks about what she just said and correct it "Right. Stupid question…I know I've been kind of MIA when you need me the most. I suck"

Olivia smiles "You were practicing being a witch, Bon. That's nothing to be sorry about"

Elena says turning back to Bonnie "You wanna make it up to me? Get my mind off of it"

Bonnie smiles when she comes up with an idea. Olivia sits up wondering what she was going to do "Just remember you asked for it" she got up and locked the window by the bed. Once that was done she took out the pillow from the pillow case that was lying on Elena's bed. Elena was now sitting up curious to what Bonnie was going to do as well as Olivia.

Bonnie got a pair of scissors and slit down the side of the pillow. Letting all of the feathers that were contained in the pillow lay on top of the bed. Elena said "Hey!"

Bonnie just smiled at her and said "Be patient"

Elena sighs, and nods "Okay"

Bonnie kneels on the bed in front of Elena and Olivia and says "I need to swear you to secrecy"

Elena admits "It's kind of a bad week for that kind of stuff"

"Swear. Cause I'm not supposed to be showing you this" Bonnie pleaded to Elena.

"Okay, I swear"

"Okay" Bonnie smiles and continues "There's no windows open right" Elena nods confirming "There's no fan, no air conditioning"

Elena interrupt her "None. What are you doing" asking curiously

"Grams just showed me this. You're gonna love it…You ready" Elena nods.

Bonnie puts her hand out and lifts a feather so it was levitating. It was something Olivia used to d when she was alone, she would hide a small bag of feather which when she was alone. She would make patterns with and them flying around.

Bonnie let the single feather fall and let her hands fall to her lap. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

She looked at all the feathers before dozens of them were flying around them. Elena got to her knees laughing in amazement "It's true, Elena. Everything my grams told me. It's impossible, and it's true. I'm a witch"

Elena breathes out "I believe you"

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

"It's weird, huh? After all this time about joking about being psychic, I really am a witch" Bonnie tells Elena. "You don't think I'm a freak now, do you?"

Olivia smiles "If you're a freak, then I'm a bigger freak" she chuckles

Elena shakes her head "No, of course not…Bonnie I just- I don't understand, though. If your grams asked you to keep this a secret, why did you tell me?"

Bonnie smiles "You're my best friend. I can't keep secrets from you" Elena looked slightly guilty, since she was keeping the whole vampire thing a secret.

Olivia thinks for a second. She wasn't to do something to show them she's there with them since both of them were laps into silence playing with the feathers. She looks at the feathers and smirks. Olivia eyes them, concentrating.

Elena was just playing with the feather until something started happening. All the feathers where lifting up, her face turned to confusion and looked at Bonnie and asked "Are you doing this?"

Bonnie shakes her head wide eyed watching the feathers in concern. Olivia had gotten of the bed and holding out her hand towards the feathers still concentrating.

Both Elena and Bonnie shuffled of the bed, wearingly watching the feathers every movement and they started to form some kind of wording on the dark flooring.

It took about 10 seconds to do what Olivia wanted to do; she looked down at the feathers on the floor and smiled.

Elena and Bonnie gasped when they saw that it was a message, but not only that they couldn't believe what it said. It said _"I'm Always's With You. Olivia"_

Both Bonnie and Elena were still shocked but smiled. Olivia was with them right now, that's what they were assuming anyway.

xxx-The-Grill-xxx

Olivia was sitting on one of the empty bar stools looking around at the crowd. Apparently Caroline decided to throw a party, her suspicion were that Damon had compelled her. She knew this since Caroline had a slight gaze upon her eyes when someone asked her why she threw it.

She shook her head and found a familiar face coming through the door. Lexi.

She looked better than she was this morning when Olivia had left to spend the day with her sister. Elena had left to go see Stefan when Olivia had left herself; she was walked around the town. Not doing much just thinking. Being on the other side gave you pretty much too much time to think.

Damon came out of no-where in front of Lexi, Olivia listened in with her super-hearing "Where's my brother?" Olivia's face turned to confusion. Why would he care?

"He said he'd meet me here" was her answer. He started to reply "Buy you a…" but she just waked past him, ignoring him. Olivia snorts, just like Lexi.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Over the way Olivia could see Caroline was trying to get the necklace back. Damon was compelling her to get it, or at least manipulating her in some way. They split just as Olivia see's Stefan walk through the door of the Grill.

He looked around and talked to Matt for a little bit. Olivia felt sorry for Matt, she had to kill Vicki and he thinks she's just on a drug bender in another town just like Kelly.

Stefan started dancing with Lexi; Olivia got up and joined them. No one could see her but she needed some fun, she could admit that to anyone.

Lexi turns to Stefan "Okay, I'm gonna need a little more foot movement"

Stefan looked around uncomfortably "Yeah, I'm not really interested in making a fool of myself" bouncing up and down slightly, making it look like he's dancing. Olivia was laughing at how stiff Stefan was being.

"Oh, come on, you're not that bad" Lexi protests

Stefan gives in "Just do me a favour. Tell me if you see Damon with his camera phone"

"Right" Lexi grins pulling him more into the dance floor.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Lexi and Stefan started playing pool together. Olivia just watched them laughing, it reminded them of when Caroline and her would hang out together. She missed those days so much.

Lexi went over to get another drink for her and Stefan while Stefan and Olivia stayed at the pool table. When Lexi got to the bar Olivia saw her glancing somewhere over the crown. She looked to where Lexi was looking, and found her twin standing there with a drink in her hand.

Lexi grabbed her shots and walked over to Elena. Putting a shot in front of her. Olivia listened into their conversation, she was sure Stefan was also. "Ah, the famous Elena.

"Towel girl" Elena said in a very Jealous sort of way, which was how Olivia would describe it.

Lexi shrugs "I've been called worse."

"I didn't know you guys could drink" Elena states.

"Oh, yeah. It helps curb the cracking. But makes for a lot of lushy vamps" Olivia chuckles and Lexi downs one of her shots.

"You know I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so-" Lexi cuts Elena off.

"Uptight?" Lexi asks

Elena nods with a slight smile "Yeah, but not with you"

Lexi explains "Well, that's the benefit of knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself"

"Yeah, he can't be himself around me"

"Well, not yet. The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time." Lexi tells Elena.

"You seem so sure" Elena states looking at Lexi as she talks.

Lexi tells Elena "The love of my life was human. He went through what I imagine everything you're going through… Denial, anger, ex cetera. But at the end of the day…love really did conquer all" Lexi looks at the shot in Elena's hand and asks "Are you going to drink that?" Elena shakes her head and gives it to her.

"I'm scared" Elena says

Lexi states clearly "But you're here. Because you're crazy about him. I get it, okay? I mean' what's not to love? Listen; take it from someone who has been around for a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away" Lexi downed the last shot before saying "I'm sorry about your sister" Elena looks up sharply in confusion but Lexi clarifies "She was a great girl"

Elena's face turned to confusion and wide eyed "You knew Olivia?"

Lexi nods "I met her when she was 12. We kept in contact regularly. When I didn't hear from her i got worried and decided to find out what happened when I got here for Stefan's birthday. I had to find out from Stefan what happened. She was like a little sister I never had. Made me remember of when I was human"

Elena asks "And she knew all about vampires?"

Lexi nods once again "I told her everything I knew. She wanted to know everything, just in case she would ever come across another one apart from me. She was a great girl and I'll miss her"

Tears were starting to flood Elena's eyes but kept them in, she whispered "Thank you" Lexi smiles and starts to leave but Elena calls out "Hey, Lexi" she turns to Elena and she continues "It was really nice meeting you"

Lexi came back up to us and turned to Stefan "Yep, I drank yours. Sorry."

Stefan smiled at his best friend, including Olivia "Thank you"

Olivia was glad Lexi had said something to Elena about her. If Elena was going to know about vampire's she needed to know that she knew long before she did. Even had a vampire friend.

Lexi shakes her head "You weren't supposed to be listening…I was feeling epic and I needed to say something about Olivia anyway. Pay my respects to her family"

Stefan gazed over to where Elena was standing and starting talking a little bit later.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

A little while later Olivia was sitting on one of the tables over-seeing the party. Something caught her attention though. The sheriff was holding Lexi with a couple other deputies. She frowned and then her eye's widened as she saw Stefan and Elena running towards them. Lexi was hanging, slowly losing consciousness. Olivia got up and started running after Stefan and Elena. The deputies were keeping people in.

Olivia started to get scared what was happening to the person she would call a big sister. She heard gunshot after gunshot. She turned the corner just as Damon shoved a steak in her heart. Olivia gasped and yelled "Lexi!" tear's started falling down her cheeks. Lexi's body desiccated and fell to the floor. It was like she was completely numb and she fell to her knees.

The next time she looked up, time had passed. She knew exactly what she was going to do and her eye's darkened.

xxx-Salvatore-boarding-house-3rd-person-xxx

Stefan Salvatore had just shoved a steak just below his brother's heart. "You missed" Damon said looking slightly surprised.

Stefan glared at him "No, you saved mine. I'm sparing yours. Were even. And now were done" he just started walking away until he heard his brothers screams.

Olivia had just appeared in the room Stefan was fighting him. All Olivia could think was, it's always Damon's fault and he needs to die. She put her hand out and Damon started screaming.

Damon had just been staked by him brother and slid down the side of the wall. He yanked out the steak and breathed deeply. The peace didn't last though. Suddenly it felt like his head was going to explode and he could feel his skin burning, like he was on fire all he wished was for it to end.

Olivia stood there still tears falling down her face, she wanted to kill the monster that killed Lexi.

Stefan looked at his brother in worry now, no one was around. Damon was clutching his head screaming at the top of his lung. His skin was starting to burn, like he was on fire. Until it came to him. Olivia. If he was right, that she was the ghost then she must have seen him kill someone she would call a sister. He called out really loudly over Damon's screaming "Olivia!" nothing happened so he tried again "Olivia, you don't have to do this. Think of Lexi. If you kill his you'll just be as bad as him. Please. For Lexi" and suddenly it just stopped and Damon fainted after a second. He was already healing.

Olivia continued but she heard someone shouting "Olivia!" She looked over slightly but continuing her concentration, he tried again "Olivia, you don't have to do this. Think of Lexi. If you kill his you'll just be as bad as him. Please. For Lexi" At that she blinked and cut the connection. For Lexi. With that she disappeared into the night.

xxx-The-Falls-xxx

Olivia sat there looking at the water. Going through everything that happened today, tears were still streaming down her face. She got up and started walking around the water, after a while she heard a familiar voice behind her talking in disbelief "Olivia?" Olivia's head snapped up in the direction. She smiled and so did the other person "Lexi?"

Lexi smiled as she walked through the clearing she had just woken up. All she could think was that she was actually dead. But how was she still alive? She got to the falls and looked around. Her eye's fell on a familiar looking person and the gasped in disbelief. Olivia. She walked forward calling out "Olivia?" the girl turned around to her direction and it was indeed Olivia.

They both smiled and hugged each other. They were both crying.

After a while they both calmed down and sat in the spot Jeremy and Olivia would always go. Lexi speaks up first "Olivia, where are we? Are we dead? I don't get it at all"

Olivia smiled and looked over at Lexi "Yeah, we're dead. We're at a place called the other side. And we will be till the end of time" she chuckles slightly.

Lexi frowns "What's the other side?"

"It's where all the supernatural beings go when they die. The people over here, for example me, is invisible to the world and has to watch her loved ones go on without me. No one can hear you shout and you're all alone, unless you find someone you know over here" she explains

Lexi looks over at Olivia in sadness "So…You've been here since you drowned. What about your parents. Have you been alone all this time. "

Olivia nods "I've had to be alone since the day I died and no my parents went to heaven or wherever the non-supernatural go" Olivia's spirit lifts slight "But, somehow I'm able to use some of my powers over here and I found out what I was. I'm a Madgealion."

Lexi thinks for a second "That's cool, what's a Madgealion though?"

Olivia explains "Ok, so it's basically everything that a vampire has. Except the bloodlust and fangs. And everything a witch has and more but sometimes I don't even need to use spells and controlling the elements is easy"

Lexi nods impressed "Wow." Olivia chuckles and the astonishment on Lexi's face.

Olivia smiles and turns to Lexi "I know your now dead and everything but…I'm am so happy someone can finally see me, I've been so alone" tears were falling down her face again and Lexi pulled her into a bear hug.

For hours Lexi and Olivia just sat there catching up. Lexi told Olivia about everything that's happen to her since they last spoke. Lexi had turned the love of her life and Olivia had told her everything about what's happened to her since she died and before. Lexi laughed when Olivia told her what she did to Damon.

xxx-Bonnie-Dream-xxx

She ran through the forest. Someone or something was after her. The necklace was shining brightly as Bonnie slept. She fell on the forest floor but got up quickly. She gasped as she turned and saw a figure. Emily Bennett. She spoke "it's coming"

Bonnie gasped awake and found herself on the forest floor at Fells Church. She got up and looked around. It was dawn. How did she get there?

xxx-Note-xxx

That's chapter '162 candles' out of the way. Lexi died. Noo. I'm sorry but she needed someone with her on the other side and Lexi just had to die anyway so I'm sorry. The next chapter is bonnie being possessed by Bonnie. Olivia will play a big part in the next episode and they'll finally get to see her (not for long though)


	13. Chapter 12

**History Repeating**

xxx-3rd-person/bonnie-xxx

It was math class and for Bonnie she was close to drifting off to sleep.

"Today were going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say, for example, that were going to measure the distance of the shadow. Were gonna take the measurement there…measure the length..."

Bonnie looked the side of her to one of her classmate just as something went down the hall. She got up while the teacher continued talking to the class. Bonnie walked into the empty hall and looked around, near her, the figure moved again.

Bonnie slowly walked down the hall "Hello?" When she got to the door she finally found the figure. Her face mirrored confusion. It was Olivia. She was wearing black pants, black flats, green tank top and a leather jacket. Olivia looked up with an expressionless face to bonnie and walked on and Bonnie followed her, next she found herself in the forest.

Bonnie looked around and saw Olivia standing a couple of feet away from her. All Bonnie could think was 'What was happening?'. Olivia turned around and continued walking, with Bonnie trying to catch up. They came to the old ruins of the Fell's Church when Olivia stopped and looked at it.

"Olivia?" Bonnie asked cautiously

Olivia smiled turning her head toward the young witch "Please help us"

Bonnie was confused "What do you mean us?"

"Me and Emily, Bonnie. Emily needs you, you have to help. You're family" Olivia exclaims in a calm voice.

"Where am I?" Bonnie asks Olivia.

Olivia makes a slight concerned face and her voice shakes slightly "This is where is all started…" she looked back to Bonnie "And this is where it has to end"

Bonnie shakes her head "No, This isn't real." She turns only to bump into Emily. Trying to get away turns again and is stopped by Emily and says to Bonnie "Help me."

Bonnie gasped awake back in the class. She takes a relieving breath, thanking god it wasn't real. The girl from beside her was staring at her, which made Bonnie snap "What are you looking at? Turn around" and that's exactly what she did. Bonnie slowly turns her head to the left only to be met by Emily, which makes her scream.

Bonnie jolted awake for the last time. She found herself in her pyjamas lying on the ground, in the cemetery.

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia had gone to school with Elena this morning.

Elena asks Caroline "Have you talked to Bonnie?

"No" Caroline said sharply. Olivia was walking next to Caroline as they were walking past the school busses and through the courtyard. "She needs to make the first move"

"Be the bigger person" Elena states

Caroline retorts "Ugh, impossible in her presence"

Elena questions "Why are you so pissed at her anyway?"

"She's a thief, that why….I gave her my necklace and she refuses to give it back…It's a matter of principle"

Olivia rolls her eyes "No, she isn't care. It her necklace since it belongs to her family."

Elena finally says "All right, I tried. I'm officially out of it"

Caroline turns to Elena "Good. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him?"

Elena looks around awkwardly "He's avoiding me"

"Why?"

Elena sighs "It's complicated"

Olivia shrugs "Not really. You both just need to accept your feelings for each other. Like Lexi said. Love conquers all in the end" the school bell rings, Caroline and Elena split up and Olivia continues to follow her sister into the school.

Olivia followed Elena into the History classroom and sat down on one of the back tables, like she usually does. Just because she's dead doesn't mean she can't keep leaning. Part of her even misses doing homework.

Olivia frowns at the empty spot next to Elena. That was Stefan's seat. Where was he?

Everyone was seated. Just as the bell went both Bonnie and someone new comes into the classroom. Bonnie rushed in, more like and got to her seat quickly. Olivia looked at the new guy and say "Must be the new history teacher, let's hope he's not a douche" she snorts. He looked normal and nice, just whether his attitude is something nice.

"Good morning, everyone" The teacher said strolling in. "Alrighty, let's see"

Olivia looks over to the side while the teacher writes a name on the board and could see Elena mouthing to Bonnie 'you okay?' Olivia looked at Bonnie, it must be the dreams Emily and she had created to get Bonnie to help us. Bonnie shrugged not really knowing what to say and all three of them looked back at the teacher as he talked. "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. It doesn't exactly roll of the tongue…Saltzman is of German origins… My family immigrated here in 1755 to Texas…I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough…You'll probably wanna pronounce it Alaric but its 'Alaric' okay? So you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher"

Olivia nods in approval, even though he hasn't taught yet you could clearly see he's a 10x better teacher then Tanner ever will be. Or would be, now that he's kinda dead.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

It was lunch time. Olivia, Elena and Bonnie were sitting outside on one of the lunch tables. Bonnie was talking to Elena about the nightmares she had with Olivia and Emily.

"Then I ended up at the remains of the Old Fells Church before I woke up back in the woods" Bonnie explained to Elena.

Elena asked "And you always see you ancestor Emily and…my sister Olivia?" Bonnie nods "Huh."

Bonnie hesitantly says "Do you believe in ghosts" Olivia nods, technically she is one herself.

"Two weeks ago, I'd say no, but now-" Elena starts but Bonnie cuts in. "I think I'm being haunted

A look of confusion hits Elena's face "I don't get it. Why Emily?"

"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil war days. This medallion is hers. It's a witch's talisman" Bonnie explains.

Olivia hums; technically it belonged to two people, not just Emily.

Elena speaks again "Ok, so what about Olivia? Why would she be haunting you as well as Emily"

Bonnie shrugs "I don't know. Maybe I'll ask grams later, she might know" Elena nods and asks "And, it all started when you got the necklace"

Bonnie nods "I think they're using it to communicate with me" Olivia nods, she was right.

"Ok, what does Grams say about this?" Elena questioned.

Bonnie denies it right away "I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't wanna embrace it. I want it to stop"

Olivia sighed "You have to Bon, it's the only way for us to destroy the crystal"

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

It was the end of the day and Olivia followed her sister out to the courtyard. They looked up and sitting on the bench across from them was Stefan. Olivia looked at him for a second, it looked like there was something he was about to tell Elena, and by the looks of it, it would be good news either.

Elena walks over just as Stefan gets up. Olivia sits where Stefan originally sat and watched as the conversation goes.

"Hi" Stefan said putting his hands in his jacket pockets.

"You weren't in class, I was worried" Elena stated

Stefan nods "Yeah, I got your messages and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you…but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone"

"Here we go" Olivia mutters.

Elena says sarcastically "A simple, 'I didn't kill my brother' text would have sufficed"

"I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it." Stefan confirms "e has you to thank for that"

Olivia snorts and says "Dam, right he deserves it, if you hadn't of stopped me I would've killed him for you"

"So, what did you wanna tell me?" Elena inquires.

Stefan says bluntly "I won't be coming to school anymore… I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do"

Olivia smiles and sings "No, it's not" she looked at her sister's distraught face "Just say to each other 'I love you', and then have hot passionate sex. Simple…Man I'm turning into Caroline" she smiles again.

"Back off from school? Or from me?" Elena asks trying to keep the hurt of her face. Elena waits for an answer but doesn't get any so she continues "Thank you for telling me"

Stefan nods slightly "its better this way"

"Yep, I got it" Elena says with a fake smile trying to keep herself from lashing out at him.

"You're angry, that's good. Be easier if you hate me" Stefan says and walking of leaving Elena standing there. Olivia still sat on the table just watching Stefan throw away his life.

xxx-Bonnie-Car-xxx

Bonnie and Elena were in the front seats of Bonnie's car, while Olivia sat in the middle of the two back seats, leaning back listening to Bonnie's and Elena's conversation. Damon had once again come up to Bonnie demanding the necklace back.

"He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me" Bonnie states still looking ahead while she's driving.

Elena turns to Bonnie with a serious expression "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible"

Bonnie lets out a frustrated breath "I'm trying. He just keeps showing up" glancing at Elena slightly while she talks.

Olivia smirks "Ask your grams to show you the spell for a migraine. Comes in handy when dealing with vampires" nodding her head.

Elena says losing back at her best friend "I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight…We can make a whole night out of it"

Bonnie glances at her necklace slightly before parking her car to the side of the road, not gently might I add. She gets out and heads to the edge of the road, facing the grass field and rips of the necklace from her neck, throwing it as far as she could.

Bonnie stands there for a moment taking a relieving breath and walks back to the car. Sitting back in the driver's seat, she leans back.

Olivia shakes her head "No point Bon. It'll just come back to you until the job is complete"

Elena asked, concern laced in her voice "Are you okay?"

"Now I am" Bonnie states "All my problems are because of that thing. Can't believe I didn't do that sooner

"What's you grams gonna say?" Elena questioned

Bonnie explains "Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150-year-old ghost and a dead best friend, is she?" Elena nodded, flinching slightly at the mention of her sister. Why would Olivia be haunting Bonnie to?

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

The doorbell rang, so Elena went to answer it. When she opened the door it was Stefan. Olivia lay on the couch, close enough so she could hear their conversation.

"Hey" Elena says when she sees Stefan on her porch. Elena turns to look behind her to see Bonnie looking at her. Bonnie turns around and goes into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

Stefan nods "I know that"

Elena closes the door behind her as she makes her way outside and got straight down to business. "He threatened her Stefan."

"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan asks, confused.

Elena explains what she knows "She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon and she gave it to Bonnie and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."

"Over a necklace" Stefan says still confused.

"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived in the civil war –" Elena pauses and looks at Stefan "When you and Damon lived here"

Stefan nods "Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch"

Elena's eyes widen in shock, looking over at Stefan "You know? About Bonnie"

Stefan nods again and explains "The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection."

Elena sighs "And now Damon knows…And for some reason, he wants that necklace"

"What does it look like?" Stefan asks, interested.

Elena closes her eyes and tries to picture it in her mind "It', um, an antique iron setting with-"

Stefan finishes of her sentence "With an amber crystal…I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her which mean that-"

"What?" Elena asked now intrigued.

Stefan shakes his head and looks at Elena "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Let me talk to Damon."

"Will he tell you?" Elena asked him questionly.

Stefan's nods unsurely "I'll—I'll get it out of him" and with that he leaves the Gilbert house and Elena comes inside. Olivia had heard everything. Olivia wondered if Damon was actually going to tell Stefan the FULL story or he'll just leave parts out like he usually does.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Caroline had finally arrived, the three girls where having a sleepover, while Olivia just watched obviously. Olivia could sense a lot of tension in the room, between Bonnie and Caroline anyway.

Olivia sat of the outer counter of the kitchen, while Elena and Caroline where taking the food out of the brown bags. Everything was in silence until Elena nudged Caroline which made her talk.

Caroline turned to Bonnie and said "I'm sorry. There, I said it. If you want the stupid-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours" and finishing with a smile.

Bonnie was probably left speechless, that's what Olivia would call it.

"Will you hate me if I tell you threw it away?" Bonnie explains calmly to the blonde

"You threw it away?" Caroline demanded, hoping she had heard wrong.

Bonnie sighs, not wanting to get into another fight "I know it's gonna sound crazy but the necklace was given my nightmares"

"You could have given it back to me" Caroline suggested. Olivia rolls her eyes. Even if she did the necklace would magically come back to Bonnie somehow. Also she would've given it to Damon.

As if ready her mind Elena says "Why? So you could give it back to Damon?"

Caroline sighs and finally says "Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?" looking between Bonnie and Elena.

"Mine's in my bag" Bonnie says.

Caroline walks over to Bonnie's bag to get the manicure kit but talks at the same time "So, Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it like a permanent thing?"

Elena sighs in frustration "I don't know, Caroline"

Olivia looks at Caroline and can see she found something. The necklace. "Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline says turning around to look at Elena and Bonnie.

"Caroline" Elena scolds her while Bonnie says "What?" turning around to look at what Caroline was holding. She holds up the necklace for all to see. Elena's eyes widen, while Bonnie look freaked out, staring at the necklace in front of her.

Olivia shrugs "I did say it would come back to you"

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear" Bonnie states looking at her

Elena says and confirms "It's true. I watched her throw it into a field.

Caroline shrugs with a stern look on her face "Well, then explain it"

Bonnie turns to Elena and exclaims "Emily? Olivia?"

"Who is Emily and what about Olivia?" Caroline asks waiting for an answer.

Bonnie ignores her and continues "the ghosts?"

"Oh, the ghosts have names now?" Caroline said in a mocking tone. Olivia sighed and wished Caroline would take what they were saying seriously. She knew that Caroline should believe these types of things. She did after all tell her about being a Madgealion and the only person, until recently.

Elena raises a hand to stop Caroline for talking, keeping all her attention on Bonnie "Caroline, please"

"I wonder why they won't leave me alone" Bonnie asks no one in particular.

Caroline snaps "Okay, what is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guy do this to me all the time" Olivia thinks for a second. She's right. But it was always her and Caroline that talked about things together, just like Bonnie and Elena talked to each other about everything.

Elena shakes her head "That's not true"

"Yes. It is" Bonnie said looking at Elena. She then glanced at Caroline and continued "I can't talk to you, you don't listen."

"That's not true" Caroline dismisses shaking her head, again Olivia nods. Sometime Caroline really doesn't listen to them, so it makes sense to not include her in the first place. But then again Bonnie and Elena could have tried to begin with.

Bonnie just comes out with it "I'm a witch"

"And don't we know it" Caroline retorts.

"Caroline! Listen to her" Olivia yells

Bonnie says asking her point "See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something… You won't even hear it" shaking her head and walking away from the kitchen.

Caroline turns to Elena "I listen. When do I not listen?" Elena just sighs while Olivia shakes her head. Caroline needed to start really listening to her friends; otherwise she won't have any left.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Caroline walked into the living room to where Bonnie was sitting. In the kitchen, Elena and Olivia were sitting down listening to their entire conversation.

Caroline stood in front of Bonnie "Bonnie?" Bonnie looked at Caroline "Look, I didn't think you were serious about the whole witch thing. I didn't think you would believe in witch's either so I thought you were just trying to mess with me." Caroline sighs "But if you do then, okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board. Because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word"

In the kitchen Olivia smiles. "And me"

Bonnie smiles as Caroline sat down next to her and continues "I didn't know how real this was for you, so I'm listening now" holding out the necklace to Bonnie and she took it from her. Caroline turns slightly and yells "Elena, you can come in now, were done"

Olivia and Elena made their way into the living room, where Bonnie and Caroline.

"Well, there is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline asked the girls. Caroline shot up "I have an idea…Why don't we have a séance?"

Olivia smiles, finally now that was a good idea.

Caroline continues as Elena and Bonnie try to protest "Let's summon some spirits. Our sister and this Emily chick has some serious explaining to do"

Olivia looks over to the side when she heard a noise. In the corner of the room was Emily Bennett. Olivia gets up and smiles at the witch.

Emily smiles and says "It's time. You know what to do; you'll be able to cross the other side once I am in my descendant's body. It will only work until the spell in complete and I leave Bonnie's body" Olivia nods

Olivia says "I'll meet you there. I know what to do"

xxx-Fells-Church-xxx

Olivia stood there in the ruins of the Old Fells Church, she has to be the one to destroy it since on a Madgealion created the spell and placed it. They're the only ones strong enough to create and destroy such a spell.

As Olivia started drawing a pentagon in the dirt she remembers the conversation her and Emily had, as she had agreed to help her.

_Olivia just stands there dumbfounded. Emily Bennett? As in the Emily Bennett from 1864?_

_ "uhh-" Olivia honestly had no idea what to say, she was speechless._

_Emily spoke and strolled over to Olivia's side but not to close "You must have many questions as to why I am here. Do you not?"_

_Olivia nods "Basically, uh, how do you know me?"_

_"I have been watching you Olivia, I am on the other side as well, just like you" Emily speaks in a very formal way_

_Olivia asks curiously "Why have you been watching me?"_

_"I needed to make sure you were able to help me, before I came to you" she answers_

_"Umm, ok. I'd very much like to know why you need me?" Olivia asks patiently but still very curious._

_Emily looks at her "You're a Madgealion" Olivia eyes go wide. How did she know?_

_Olivia clears her throat and speaks "Uh, ok. Not that it isn't nice to finally meet someone on the other side and all but what do you need my help with and why would I in fact. I can't do anything here. I lost everything when I died"_

_Emily smiles "That isn't true Olivia and I think you know that already. Have strange things been happening to you?" A look came across Olivas's face making Emily smile, knowing she is indeed correct "Your powers are slowly working their way back to you. You won't be as powerful as being alive though. But they are still coming back and more will come" She pauses for a second and continues "The thing I need help with will require your assistance; it won't be yet but you will know when it will happen"_

_Olivia is so confused "I'm sorry, but I am so confused. Why do you need my help specifically and what for?"_

_Emily looks at Olivia "In 1864, I did something terrible, including my best friend Rosalie Milligan. We had placed a spell on a very specific crystal which kept 27 vampires safe. Right now, the person I made the deal with. Damon Salvatore is trying to get that crystal back to unleash the demons on Mystic Falls once again. The deal was if he protected our families, then we would keep the vampires safe. Including his love Katherine." She pauses "Olivia the thing I need your help with is to destroy that crystal, if we do not. Damon Salvatore will unleash those demons and Mystic Falls will never be safe again. Only you are able to destroy it"_

_Olivia takes a deep breath. This was a lot to tell her. It took her a while before agreeing with Emily. If it kept her family safe then she would do all over again._

xxx-3rd-person-Gilbert-house-xxx

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sat in a circle. In the middle of them was three candles lit and ready to go. They held hands.

Bonnie calls her "Emily, Olivia. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen"

Nothing happens for a moment until the three flames light up higher, each of them jump slightly making them let go of each other's hands. Suddenly the room drops in temperature. Caroline starts rubbing her arms trying to warm herself up.

After a couple moments of panic Caroline continues. "Emily, Olivia. If you are among us show us another sign" after a few moments of silence the windows open wildly. Each of them gets up. Bonnie yanks the necklace off her neck and throws it to the floor yelling "Get the lights!" since the power had gone out.

Elena turns on the lights and they find the necklace has disappeared.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

A shadow walked thought the hallway making Elena look down there calling Jeremy. But it wasn't him. Bonnie looked on the bathroom floor and saw the necklace just lying there. She went to pick it up, as she did the door slammed behind her making her scream, Emily transferred herself to her descendants body.

She was now Emily Bennett.

Emily walked past Caroline and Elena and started her journey until the Elena girl had called her by her name.

Emily/Bonnie turned around to look at Caroline and Elena "We won't let him have it. It needs to be destroyed and Olivia will destroy it" before another word could be said she was gone.

xxx-Fells-Church-xxx

Olivia felt something go through her; she was corporal again, only for a short amount of time though.

She was carrying on with the witch's pentagon she'll need to destroy the crystal as Bonnie/Emily came up.

"Olivia. Here you go" Emily/Bonnie said handing the crystal to Olivia.

Olivia was about to say something when another voice sounded across from them. It was Damon Salvatore. He turned to Emily "Hello, Emily. You look different" and then he turns to Olivia "And you must be Olivia, Elena's sister. Have you told her what you are?" he taunts her.

Olivia speaks sternly "We won't let you do it"

Damon turns to Emily "We had a deal"

"Things are different now. I need to protect my family and so does Olivia" Emily states.

Damon says "I protected your family. You owe me"

"I know" Emily sighs "I'm sorry"

"You're about to be a lot more than that" Damon lunges for Emily but she throws him onto a branch impaling him on it, making him unable to move. Emily helps Olivia set up.

xxx-Time-Skip-ccc

Stefan came and saw his brother hanging impaled on a tree. He helped him off it falling to the ground, with Damon groaning. "Ugh, that hurts. This is why I feed on people"

Stefan got up facing Olivia and Emily. Olivia and Emily look up and say together "Stefan"

Stefan looked at Emily "Hello, Emily" and then turns to Olivia "It's nice to see you again Olivia"

Emily says "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

Stefan's face turns hard "What do you mean evil?"

"Emily, I swear to god, I'll make you regret this" Damon says holding his stomach, struggling to get up.

Olivia speaks out this time in a hard voice "I won't let you unleash them into this world"

Stefan turns to Olivia and questions "Them?" then turns to his brother "What part of the story did you leave out Damon?"

Damon groans "What does it matter?"

Stefan faces Emily "Emily, tell me what you did"

Emily held her head up high "To save her, I had to save them."

"You saved everyone in the church?" Stefan asked horrified.

"With one comes all" was Olivia's reply.

Damon grabs onto his brother and gets up easier "I don't care about them. I just want Katherine"

Stefan holds his brother back "I knew I shouldn't have believed a word that comes out of your mouth… This isn't about love is it…It's about revenge. Isn't it?"

Damon pushes Stefan off of him "the two are mutually exclusive"

"Damon you can't do this" Stefan yells

"Why not! They killed 27 people and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get" Damon sneers

Stefan shouts "27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back"

Damon gets in Stefan's face "This town deserves this"

"You're blaming innocent people for something that happened over 145 years ago."

Damon pushes Stefan once again and yells in his face "there is nothing innocent about these people. Don't think for a second it won't happen again. They know too much" Damon turns to Emil and Olivia "And, they'll burn your little grand-witch next to us when they find out. Trust me"

"Things are different now" Olivia states and throws the log she was using to carve the pentagon with to the side. Emily stood back giving Olivia the appropriate room "I can't let you free them… I won't" giving Damon a glare.

"Incendia" Olivia yells, lifting her arms and the pentagon filled with fire where it was carved. Damon tried to get in but it was useless. After a few seconds she rips the crystal of her neck and holds it. Dangling it from her hand.

Elena runs through the clearing yelling Bonnie's name, seeing the fire. She's stopped by Stefan. Elena looks up not only to see Bonnie but her sister Olivia. She yells "Olivia" Olivia looked at Elena with a smile and regained focus.

Olivia connected eyes with Elena for a moment and sending a message through her head _"Read my journals, it will explain everything. Jeremy has them"_

Elena's eyes locked with Olivia's for a second and her voice sounded in her head _"Read my journals, it will explain everything. Jeremy has them"_ Elena was astonished by what she was witnessing and hearing.

Olivia regained focus and murmured a spell holding the Crystal. She felt it and threw it up in the air and it smashed to piece's destroying it completely

"Noooo" Damon yelled.

The fire went down. Two things happened. Bonnie was given back her body and Olivia had disappeared.

Damon lunged for Bonnie's neck ripping her throat out. Stefan threw him off her and healed her. Leaving a heartbroken Damon on the side.

xxx-3rd-person-xxx

Olivia had left everyone alone for the time being and stayed with Lexi for a while, she was watching over Macon in Georgia, so Olivia went with her. She needed a small break from Mystic Falls. Even if it's for a day.

Bonnie and Elena had talked all night about what has been happening and the fact that Stefan was leaving Mystic Falls behind. The crystal was destroyed. Olivia thought it couldn't get worse but things never seem to go that way these days.

xxx-Note-xxx

I was just going to complete this tomorrow but then I got into a writing mood. Even though it's 1:30 in the morning but oh well. So I hoped you liked it. Not the next chapter but the following chapter I have a surprise in store for Olivia, I wonder how many of you could guess what it was?

Anyway please let me know if you liked it it would be much appreciated. Bye..


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so this isn't the next episode it's a filler one basically. I just had to do this… Oh and I'm sorry some of the journal entries are the same from when Jeremy read them. They had the most detail in them. The next chapter will be 'The Turning Point' which I will do tomorrow.**

_Previous Night: Elena + Bonnie_

Elena had just confessed everything about knowing of vampires. What Stefan and Damon are. What happened that night and the fact that both of them were scared of what could happen.

They were silent for a moment before Bonnie says "Did you say Olivia was there too? Like as herself"

Elena nods "She was there. It was definitely her I-" she pauses with a thoughtful look on her face. Bonnie seemed to notice her stop and stare into space.

Bonnie worriedly said "Elena? You ok?"

Elena snapped out of it "Ye, um she said something to me. At least I think it happened. Her voice was in my head just before she disappeared"

Bonnie became curious "What did she say?"

"Uh, she said to look in her journals. It'll tell us everything" Elena paused "Should we look at them?"

Bonnie though for a minute "If she did tell you that, then she would've wanted you to... Yeah maybe it'll answer some of our questions."

Elena nods and walks out of the room. Bonnie calls "What are you doing?" she glances back and said "She said Jeremy had them"

Elena walked into Jeremy's room. He was out at the moment so she was able to look around, but she had to do it fast. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find them. Then she got thinking, where would Jeremy hide the things he doesn't want anyone to have. The thought came to her. Behind his shelves, where he put the pocket watch before.

As soon as she got her hand behind the shelves, she felt something. A box, Elena opened it to find all Olivia's journals.

Elena hurriedly grabbed them and went back to her room, where bonnie was sitting there waiting. Bonnie looked up to see Elena and gave her a small smile, which Elena returned.

Elena sat next to Bonnie and just looked at them.

Bonnie looked at her "You know, you don't have to do this"

Elena shakes her head "No, Olivia kept something from me for a reason. She wanted me to know now" Bonnie nods and takes the first journal "Here I'll read…It's from when she was 7"

_July 9__th__, 2000_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a couple of weeks since I started this diary; I have to say it was a great idea. Those weird things keep happening around me; to be honest I'm getting a little scared. Why are these things happening around me? Last time I was able to make flowers grow just by touching them, but today I was sitting in my room. The candle on my desk just lit up, it freaked me out, I'm not gunna lie but I think it was me. I made the flame appear. I blew it out and returned to my sketching._

_I still feel like I could be a witch. Again, I always believed I them. Call me a freak but the subject always interests me. Anyway I have to go, Elena will be home soon from Bonnie's and we're going to the park with mom and dad._

_Oliviaxxx_

Elena and Bonnie just sat there in shock. Till Bonnie speaks in disbelief "She's a witch." Elena can only nod. Why didn't Olivia tell her? She was her twin, they never kept anything from each other, and why else knew? Elena took the diary and turned to another page "This one's from when she was 10"

_July 9th 2004 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Today seems to be getting stranger. I haven't told anyone about what i could do. So far I've managed to grow things from the earth and levitate things with my mind. Crazy huh. But today i got really angry when one of the kids at the park pushed me over. I seem to have really heightened senses, i don't know how or why but they just feel like they've been maxed by 100._

_I had ran through the forest to the falls. I got there, there was no body there but when i started to cry a fire started in one of the bushed. I was scared, i don't i could of been more scared in my life. Somehow i had managed to create a fire because of the emotions i was feeling. I had to levitate some water from the waterfall on to the fire to put it out._

_It got me thinking though. If i can control fire and earth maybe i can control the other two elements. Air and water?_

_I figured I'll try after school tomorrow to see how it went. It's been really hard keeping it from everyone. I feel so alone more than ever, i don't want to tell anyone at least not yet. I need to learn control of whatever i am before i show anyone. I don't want mom and dad thinking I'm crazy. I'm sure Jeremy would've loved it but he's 6, and 6 year old brains (no offence jer tend to not process the word secret)._

_I feel like Jeremy really looks up to me it's nice. I've shown him how to draw and he loves. So now we have something we can share. I know he's only 6 now but i think there could be some great potential there._

_Until next time Diary. Oliviaxxx_

Elena had finished ready the diary entry. Things seem to keep getting weirder for her sister, bu she also felt sorry for her. She turned to Bonnie and asked "Bonnie the things she's mentioning, that's nothing to do with being a witch is it?"

Bonnie just shakes her head. She didn't understand either.

Elena turned to another and began reading again. "This one's from when she was 13"

_22__th__ August 2006_

_Dear Diary,_

_This summer had been great, it's been fun just hanging out with my entire family. But there was one thing that stood out. I met someone. NO, not a guy. A vampire. Alexia Branson. Or she likes to be called Lexi._

Elena pauses and looks at Bonnie. They were both shocked and Elena whispered "Lexi, she was telling the truth" Elena began reading again.

_Lexi saved me. When I was on my way back to my family, three teenagers jumped me. As you could probably guess, it scared me. One of them stabbed me._

Elena and Bonnie gasped.

_Out of no-where a blur came across and threw each of them against the wall, looked into their eyes and told them to forget everything and go home. I could feel my life slipping away until the stranger held me; she put her wrist to my mouth and made me drink. It was blood, her blood. My wound healed. Lexi took me back to the house. _

_Over the next few weeks me and Lexi had become almost like sisters. She was like an older sister I never had. Lexi told me everything, she was a vampire but she helped people. One of them being a Stefan Salvatore. Back in the 20's he was known as the ripper but she was able to help him, he hasn't been like since then. He stuck with animals from now on._

_I showed everything I could do to Lexi. She didn't understand either. It was like I was part vampire and part witch. But witches can't do half the thing I can do. I was like a vampire but I didn't have the blood lust, which I am thankful for._

_Anyway I need to go, but before I do. I made the decision. I'm gonna tell Caroline, I need someone to know and I want it to be her. I know what you thinking, I should be telling Jeremy, Elena or Mom and dad. But I just can't it's harder to tell family, and I don't think I'm ready yet. When I finally do decide I'll tell Jeremy first. Me and him are closer than me and Elena. But I'll tell her one day too._

_Oliviaxxx_

Bonnie turns to Elena "Olivia already knew about vampires?"

Elena nods "Yeah, to be honest I wish she would've told me"

Bonnie shakes her head "Elena, didn't we read what she said in one of her earlier entry's. You probably would've thought she was crazy. It was hard enough to tell you I was a witch and think you were going to say I was a freak. It was the same for Olivia, but she was alone. I had my Grams."

Elena thought about what Bonnie had just told her, it was true. Elena robably would've though Olivia was lying or something. She shakes her head "Let's read the next on.."

_May 29th 2007 _

_Dear Diary,_

_Grams died last week, i feel something missing from me. I'm not sure what but when she died i felt like something apart of me was taken away. Maybe it's because i lost a loved one but maybe not._

_Grams had left a will. In her will she left me some books. At first i wondered why and i got curious. The lawyer gave them to me and i took them upstairs into my bedroom to read saying i was going to bed._

_When i had looked at them, they were stories and research on supernatural creatures. I believed in all of them of course since look at me i'm a freak as far as i'm concerned._

_Vampires - burn in sunlight, veins under eyes, fangs, blood lust, colder than a normal human and some wear rings provided by witches and burned/non compellable by vervain. Can use mind control unless wearing vervain, also toxic to a vampire, superhuman strength and senses_

_Werewolves (2 types) bitten - Affected by silver, turn on a full moon, no control in wolf form_

_Bloodline - Triggered by a curse (killing a human by accident or on purpose), affected by wolfsbane, superhuman strength and senses_

_There was something else in this book that grams gave me that struck my interest. A Madgealion. At first i thought it couldn't be until i did more research. And i finally found what i am._

_I'm a Madgealion, everything fits_

_-Superhuman speed_

_-Control Elements_

_-Wand Less magic_

_There were other things as well that i found in the book that i may be able to do. Apparently in time ill be able to accomplish superhuman strength and senses but there was something that did scare me what i found in the book. It says when the Madgealion has turned 17 she is not able to age another day and become immortal, meaning i wouldn't be able to die. When i found this to be honest i didn't want to believe it, i don't i would want to stay 17 forever, what about my future. What about my friends and family? what would happen when they grow old and i don't?_

_On a happier note i told Caroline everything once i found out what i am. A Madgealion. The only part i left out was the immortal part since i didn't want anyone to know and i was hoping it was a lie and just myth. When i told her at first she didn't really believe me. I knew that was going to happen so i showed her how i controlled the elements. She believed me; she didn't call me a freak or anything. She was happy for me and i was happy i could finally share it with someone hoping i wasn't going to be made out as a freak._

_So that's it for today, till next time Diary, Oliviaxxx_

Bonnie said "Oh, my god" Elena looked at her and said "What is it, Bon?"

Bonnie looked at Elena "A Madgealion it makes sense. Gram's told me about them since Emily's best friend was also one. They are very rare; no one knows what happened to them" Elena processed everything. Why? Was the one thing that kept going through her mind. How did Olivia become this or was it just in her blood but if it were in her blood wouldn't it be in her too? Everything was just confusing.

Bonnie took the book from Elena and looked at it. She looked over to Elena with a shaky voice and sympathy "Elena, this is the day she died" she decided to read it for Elena.

_May 23 2009 _

_Dear Diary, _

_Diary i feel like something's going to happen today. I don't know why i just get a bad feeling, like a bad chill running through my bones about tonight. I don't know if it as something to do of my own but i cant help but feel death. Maybe it's me, maybe i'm supposed to die today. I don't want it to happen but if it's my time then there's nothing anyone can do to stop it._

_Just in case i wrote a letter to Jeremy about the box under the bed, everything he would need and letting him read my diary's. If this feeling is just something different and not what i'm expecting then i'm going to tell Jeremy tomorrow. Everything. When i mean everything i mean it. What i can do, what i am. I feel so bad about keeping it from him but i didn't want to tell him till i had completed all of my powers. Yes, i have finally controlled everything even the strength and senses. It took a while but in the end i feel great. I showed Caroline yesterday when we had a sleepover._

_Elena decided to ditch family night. I love them, aunt Jenna's here as well. I love her, she really fun and she's a really great aunt. I wish Elena would've just stayed home with us today. She been saying her and matt have been having problems, he looks into the future to much. Elena just wants to live in the moment. I get that but sometimes you need to see into the future to know what you want to happen in your life_

_I'm not sure what i want to do to be honest. I'm leaning more towards being a doctor. Medicine has been something I've been interested in for a while now. Sometimes dad would take me with him. 'Early learning' he says but i never minded._

_I can't wait to tell Jeremy everything. I'm hoping he'll be excited about it but i really don't want him to freak out. He's my best friend, best brother anyone could ever have and he deserves happiness._

_Oh, Elena just called she needs picking up from the party. I guess i better go Diary, see you soon. Olivia_

Tear's fell down Elena cheeks, including Bonnie's.

Elena chokes out "She knew" Bonnie and Elena look at each other "She knew she was going to die" Bonnie embraced Elena in a hug while she sobbed.

xxx-Jenna-Sommers-xxx

It was late at night; she had just ripped up the photo Jeremy had found in a box with all the family stuff in it. The doorbell rang. Who could be here at this hour?

She opened the door to find someone she was hoping to never see again "Logan?"

Logan smiled at Jenna as she opened the door "Hello Jenna, Aren't you going to invite me in?"

xxx-Note-xxx

So, you guys were probably thinking this would be 'The Turning Point' episode. But it isn't, that's tomorrow's job. I felt like Bonnie and Elena needed to read the journal you know.

Anyway let me know what you think and please fav/follow. I would greatly appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 14

**The Turning Point**

xxx-Jenna-Sommers-xxx

Jenna had just opened the door to see someone; she hoped she would never have to see again. "Logan. Why are you here Logan?"

Logan had a small smirk on his face, holding his hands in front of him, staring back at Jenna "I missed you. I was out of town"

Jenna made a frustrated sigh "Yeah, I got that email."

Logan looked stunned by what she had just said "You got an email?"

"You didn't send an email?" Jenna said with a scowl.

Logan thought about what he was going to say next "I can explain. Just invite me in and I'll tell you everything"

Jenna shakes her head and leans slightly into the doorway "I'm not gonna invite you in. Forget it."

Logan makes a cocky smile "Come on, Jenna, it's me"

"The answers no." Jenna said shaking her head again.

"I know you" Logan drawled "You're always one step from a 'maybe'. A tiny nudge to yes"

Jenna scoffs "You just pointed out that I have no self-control" she pause before making a face "Clever strategy." And she slammed the door in his face.

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Today, Olivia decided to spend the day with her brother. She felt like today was a good day; just something inside her was telling her that things were going to work out.

Olivia lay across Jeremy's bed. Jeremy was sitting on his chair reading Johnathon Gilberts journal, she had already read it to.

She just lay there looking at the ceiling until something got her. She looked up at Jeremy as he strode to his cupboard and pulled out a box. She sat up to get a better look as to what was inside. She chuckled and smiled. It was his artist stuff.

Jeremy got out his sketch pad and charcoal laying them across his desk. Olivia got up and hovered above him. He was skimming through all his artworks and got to a clean page. He got a piece of charcoal and began to draw.

From behind her to neither of their knowledge, Elena was looking into the room, seeing Jeremy draw again. Elena smiled; Jeremy hadn't drawn at all since Olivia had died. Olivia turned to see Elena Justas she closed the door.

Something just popped into her mind. It was career day, which must be where Elena was heading. Olivia looked at Jeremy one last time before following her sister downstairs. Even though he couldn't see her, she though he might want some privacy, she could always come back later.

Olivia got downstairs just as Elena says "Jeremy's got his sketch pad out" telling Jenna with a smile.

Jenna smirks "You're kidding"

Elena walks across the hall to her bag "Nope, but don't say a word. The minute we encourage him, he'll put it away"

"Psychology major. Check that." Jenna said while grabbing her coat.

Olivia sat on the bottom stairs, waiting for the two other girls to be ready. She saw Elena checking her text messages, then her shoulder slumping slightly and sighing. Jenna noticed to and asked "And you and Stefan? Update?"

Elena buttoned up her jacket while replying to her aunt "He knows how I feel and where I stand. And I know where he stands, but it doesn't matter. He's leaving, moving away"

Jenna's brows furrowed "Where's he going?" Olivia got up and walked through the wall so she was outside and heard Elena's response "I've stopped asking questions the answers get scary"

Olivia walked on Elena's side as they walked down the path

"You're leaves, mine returns" Jenna said. What ex is she talking about? Olivia was thinking.

"Logan?" Elena and Olivia say at the same time.

Jenna sighs "He's back" Elena sighs "I didn't let him past the front door" Jenna said turning to her niece.

"Shit" Olivia mutters. She knew Damon had killed him. The only way he could be alive is that he's a vampire. There was nothing she could do about it, all she could hope for is that either Stefan or Damon could take care of it. At the moment she wasn't able to do much since she had destroyed that crystal. Emily said it would happen but soon Olivia will be able to do what she did before, and more.

"I hope you slammed the door in his face" Elena retorts.

Jenna smiled "Ah, medium slam."

Olivia nods. Sound like she didn't invite him in at all, this was a good sign.

"Three-strike rule, Jenna" Elena said "You're not even allowed to watch the news"

Jenna nods "Exactly. No more Logan 'Scum' Fell"

Olivia chuckles and follows her sister and aunt to the school.

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia walked down the hallway with her sister and Bonnie. From what she understood, Elena had listened to her and read the diary's in Jeremy's room. She was glad that Elena now knew, she didn't mind that Bonnie knew either since technically they're both witch but Olivia was just a different type, I guess you could say.

"Did I miss something?" Elena asked, snapping Olivia out of her dream world. She looked to where her sister was looking at. It was Matt and Caroline. Olivia smiled at the look on Caroline's face, Caroline was happy and Olivia loved that.

Bonnie replies "They've been hanging out."

Elena turns to Bonnie "Kind of weird, don't you think?"

Bonnie observes the couple in front of them "She needs someone nice like him. As opposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon" Olivia snorts. Yep, that is defiantly one way to describe him.

Elena sighs and turns to Bonnie "Yeah, how are you doing with all that?"

Olivia smirks "My guess is. Slightly freaked out still"

Bonnie says honestly "I'm freaked out" Olivia fist pumps the air knowing she got it right "Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now. But I'm also grateful" both Olivia and Elena had confused expressions on their faces so Bonnie clears it up "To Stefan. He saved my life….Have you seen him?"

They finally got to Bonnie and Elena's lockers; they were right beside each other. Elena opened hers, and threw in her scarf turning to Bonnie to reply "Not since he told me he was leaving. For all I know, he's already gone"

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye" Bonnie tries to make Elena feel better. Olivia thinks for a second. Would he?

Elena says almost straight away "Yes, he would. He thinks he's protecting me. Clean break and all that"

Olivia shakes her head. It would be worse if he left, she's the doppelganger. She needs to be protected.

"So, what are you going to do?" Bonnie questions.

Elena grabs her books and turns around to Bonnie, closing her locker "What am I supposed to do? I already begged him not to go. If I ask again, I'm being selfish." All three of them walk away from the lockers "It is what it is."

"Oh. Maybe it's for the best" Bonnie states.

Elena turns to her best friend slightly and asks in disbelief "What? Why?"

Bonnie stops and turns to Elena, while Olivia just continues to watch on. "I mean, what kind of future could you have had with him, even if he stayed?" Elena sighs, part of her knowing that Bonnie was right, but she didn't care. All she cared about was Stefan.

Just then a poster falls down slightly in front of them. Olivia looks at it and chuckles.

Elena looked at Bonnie "Did you just -?"

"No, I swear" Bonnie denies.

Elena huffs and leaves under it with Bonnie following. Olivia jogs to keep up with them, just as they get round the corner, Bonnie and Olivia had caught up to Elena.

Bonnie says slightly hesitant and lowering her voice so no one can overhear them "So… How are you taking the fact that Olivia was a Madgealion? Or whatever they're called"

Elena shakes her head and sighs, "Ok, I guess. To be honest I don't really know what one is, but from what I could tell. She was basically a cross between a vampire and a witch."

Olivia nod. That's correct.

Bonnie nods "Yeah, that's basically what they are, uh, are you going to confront Caroline. She knows, she knew all along"

Olivia heard Elena make a small sigh "I don't know Bon, maybe when I'm more used to the fact that my twin sister kept the biggest secret of all time from me. I think, I just need time"

Olivia nods, that sounds like a reasonable plan. As long as they don't hold it against Caroline, it was Olivia who protested that no one know about what she was, or what she could. Elena and Bonnie go to class leaving Olivia standing in the middle of the hallway. She didn't feel like being at school at the moment. With that decided she disappeared.

xxx-Salvatore-Boarding-House-xxx

Olivia found herself at the Salvatore Boarding house. She hadn't been there since she nearly killed Damon (Even though he totally deserved it).

She looked around the room to find Stefan sitting on the couch, concentrating on something. She furrowed her brows, wondering what he could be doing. She focused her hearing on the surrounding and picked up Damon's voice but also another. Liz?

Her face made an 'Oh' knowing why she could possibly be here of all places. The vampire. They obviously don't know about Logan Fell is the vampire. Sometimes she wishes she could just get them a message, you know. Because right now they are pretty much flying blind.

Damon came through the door after saying goodbye to Caroline's mom. Almost instantly he was pinned up on the wall by Stefan. Olivia snickered and leaned on the arm of the couch and listened in to their conversation.

"What is wrong with you? You killed somebody?" Stefan sneers.

Olivia smiles and yells "It's Logan Fell. BTW. Which means 'by the way'" both of them ignore her obviously.

"Get of me" Damon shoves Stefan off "A, Don't touch me…B, if I had, I wouldn't have been so obvious about it"

Olivia thinks about what he said and nods "Yeah, he has a point you know."

Damon continues "And C, there's another vampire in town"

Olivia smiles "Ding, Ding, Ding. And the homicidal maniac gets it."

Stefan scoffs "That's impossible" Olivia groans. Come on Stefan use your so called brain.

"Obviously not" Damon retorts.

Stefan had a look of question written on him face "Well, who could it be?"

Olivia screams "Logan Fell!" but nothing came. She groaned and flopped onto the couch, like a couch potato.

"Ah, what do we care? We're leaving anyway, right?" Damon says broodily.

Stefan shakes his head "No, I can't leave now, and you know that" Olivia nods. He's right. "How are we supposed to find this person?"

Damon stood straight and said "Let the adults handle this" and with that he left.

Olivia thinks for a second, sits up and says "Yep, that's a great idea, then Logan can get the drop on you and kill you" sarcasm included. She rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the couch again, lying on her back.

Stefan started going out the front door. Olivia jumped up and followed him; not wanting got be around Damon somewhere in the house. All she can remember is him killing Lexi.

xxx-School-xxx

Olivia stood next to Stefan, while he sat down. He didn't know exactly why he was sitting there until he perked up. Olivia looked up to see her younger twin looking over to this direction.

Olivia turns to Stefan "Please tell me you're warning her about the vampire. AKA Logan Fell"

Stefan smiled slightly as Elena came over "Hi" Stefan stood up from where he was standing "We need to talk" Elena nods.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

"So you have no idea who it could be?" Elena asked. Stefan had filled in Elena with everything that's going on, all about the rouge vampire.

"It's Logan Fell" Olivia sung, while sitting on the bonnet of the car Stefan and Elena were leaning against.

"None." Stefan shook his head "But it must be somebody new, because leaving a body like that…they're either sloppy or they're trying to send a message"

"And you're sure it's not Damon?" Elena questioned, looking at him from the side.

Stefan turns to her "Well, I'm never sure about Damon…but he's been trying to keep a low profile so it doesn't make sense to me" Olivia makes an audible sigh.

Elena shakes her head "So, what are you going to do?"

"Damon's tracking them right now." Stefan says

Olivia perks up. "Wait he's doing it now! I wanna see him get beat up." She jumps of the car and disappears to find Damon.

xxx-Old-Fell-Factory-xxx

Olivia appears at the old fell factory, she looks around and sees Damon compelling Caroline. That bastard. She glared at his back, if looks could kill; he'd be dead dead right now. Caroline got in her car and drove away

Damon walked up the factory stairs and Olivia followed. They went in. It was dark, very dark. Olivia could feel someone if the room other than her and Damon. Out of no-where 2 gun shots go off. Olivia raises an eyebrow to look at Damon on the floor with bullet wounds in him. She chuckles; Olivia knows she shouldn't be like this but in her mind he gets everything he deserves pairwise. You could probably tell she's still mad about him killing Lexi. Olivia murmurs "Karma, Damon" Logan Fell came out of the shadows holding a hand gun, ones that cops use.

Olivia sat on the floor cross-legged next to a hurt Damon and listened to their conversation.

Logan walked around Damon like he's stalking prey. "I have tons of these wooden bullets, so nothing funky" pointing the gun a Damon.

"You don't want to do this, trust me" Damon groans as he pulls out one of the bullets from his shoulder.

Logan shoots him again, making Damon hallow in pain. "That's what you get."

Olivia looks at Logan in confusion. What did Damon do to him? Well except kill him but something tells her, there's something more to that.

"For what?" Damon questioned.

Logan bended down so he was eye-level to Damon "You made me like this."

Olivia shook her head "No, he didn't"

"I killed you but I didn't turn you" Damon said pulling out another bullet from his arm.

Logan picked up one of the bloodied bullets and looked at it "See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching the two of you. I knew you'd show up. And I'm glad you did because I have some questions"

Olivia mutters "Now, that sounds a little creepy"

"Me first" Damon spat "Who turned you?"

"How should I know?" Logan yelled. "Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother…and then you grabbed me. That's it" he paused "Until I wake up in the ground behind a used-car dealership on Highway 4. Somebody buried me"

Olivia smirk "Tough break, ass"

Damon tries to pull out another bullet from his leg and says in a strangled voice "It happens. Ow. Uhhh."

Logan got into Damon's face "You bit me. It had to be you" Olivia shook her head. It isn't twilight.

"You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die" Damon shook his head "I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood" he grunts as he falls on his back out of energy.

"Who?" Logan bellows.

Damon lifts his head slightly off the ground "That's what I would like to know"

Olivia thinks. Come to think of it, she'd like to know as well. It can't have been Damon or Stefan that means there's another vampire in town other than Logan. Who would it be?

"Dude, it's not like the welcome wagon was waiting with a Bundt Cake and a handbook. It's been a learn-as-you-go process….You know, one minute, I'm a small-town, on-the-rise new guy and next thing I know, I can't get into my house. Because my foot won't go through the door" when he finished that sentence Olivia couldn't keep her laughter in anymore. He can't even get into his own house.

Damon takes out, yet another bullet from his arm "You have to be invited in"

"I know" Logan pauses "I live alone"

Damon says while Olivia was nearly rolling on the ground with laughter "Oh, that sucks" which makes Damon join in with the laughter for a moment.

"Now, I'm at the Ramada watching pay-per-view all day eating everything in sight, including housekeeping" Olivia's laughter begins to fade. "All I can think about is blood. And killing people. I can't stop killing people. I keep killing and I like it. I'm conflicted" this sentence makes Olivia stop laughing completely, hoping she heard him wrong.

"Welcome to the club" Damon says sarcastically. "Wait a minute. The cops only found one body" Damon had a point. Olivia thought.

"I left one" Logan shrugged "I was tired. I've been hiding the rest of the bodies. They're right back there" pointing the gun in the direction behind him. "They're just piling up"

Olivia stood up and looked in the direction and gasped. He was hoarding all his victims. There looks like about 7 – 10 bodies. She sniffed the air and could smell the decaying bodies. How did she miss that before?

She couldn't take anymore so she disappeared going to where everyone else would be at this time. The Career Fair.

xxx-School-xxx

When Olivia appeared at the fair there were loads of kids looking around the different stalls. Over to the side she could see Elena and Matt talking to each other. They were talking about what Matt used to want to be. An astronaut.

Elena asked about the time he's spending with Caroline. Olivia thinks he could be a really great guy for Caroline, but somewhere in his eyes, you could still see that he loves Elena, just a little bit. To Olivia it just doesn't sound realistic anymore, since Elena has developed feelings for Stefan.

From the side Stefan came in to the room, both Elena and Matt looked over to him, including Olvia who was currently sitting on one of the tables.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

A little while later Elena and Stefan were on their own, matt had walked away to give them some privacy.

Olivia eavesdropped on their conversation while she sat near them.

"I'm guessing you're not here to plan the path for you future?" Elena asks Stefan, turning to him. "You're looking out for me"

Stefan loos at Elena for a moment "I hope that's ok"

Elena walks away to a stall while Stefan sighs and talks "You know, I wanted to be a doctor before everything happened"

Olivia nods and mutters "Same."

"But, uh, I couldn't because-" Elena cuts Stefan off already knowing the answer.

"The blood?"

"Yeah" Stefan paused "I've dabbled in a bunch of different things though"

Elena questioned "Didn't love anything enough to stick to it?"

Stefan smiled "No, I loved it all. I just— I had to move on before anybody could notice I wasn't getting any older" Olivia thinks about what he said. If she were alive that would be something she'd have to do. Move on every couple of years since she would be immortal from the age of 17.

"How long before that would happen?" Elena asks curiously.

Stefan states "A few years, usually…Sometimes shorter"

Elena looks at him sympathetically "And you always left?"

"I didn't have a choice" Stefan shrugs "So, what about-? What about you?" he pauses "what are your, uh, plans for the future?"

Olivia mutters "Mine, is being dead"

Elena turns to him full on with a look "I don't wanna talk about my future, Stefan. Because everything you're saying is making it pretty clear you're not going to be in it"

Stefan looks like he's trying to find the right words to say "Elena, Well, it's not that I don't wanna be in it-"

Elena cuts him of before he could finish what he was saying "You can't. I get it… I heard you the first time and the second time…And I appreciate you looking out for me…but please, if you're gonna leave, then just go"

Olivia yells "Just tell each other 'I love you'" she groans, mutters under her breath while rolling her eyes "I feel like a mute cupid"

Jenna comes in through the door and heads to Elena "Hide me"

Elena turns to Jenna and asks "What's going on?"

"The 'Scum' Fell has landed" Jenna whispered just loud enough.

Elena sighs "Logan's here?"

Olivia looks at Stefan as if he's realising something. And it seems like he did "Wait, Logan Fell?" Jenna sighs and nods at Stefan.

Stefan walks out of the room with Olivia following. Down the hall, working the crowd was none other than Logan Fell. Olivia yells and points to Stefan "By, George I think he got it!"

Elena and Jenna come up behind us.

"Stefan, what's going on?" Elena asked Stefan as then came towards him.

Just then Logan comes up "Jenna, are you dodging me?" Logan asked looking at Jenna.

Jenna had a hard look on her face "It's a form of self-preservation"

Stefan turns to Elena and saying in a low voice "Um, Elena why don't you and Jenna go somewhere else" Elena gave him a questioning look before scurrying off with her aunt. Olivia stood there with Stefan.

Stefan turns to Logan and takes a step towards him "What are you doing here?"

Logan chuckles "You know, your brother asked me the same thing. In fact, why don't we just skip to the past all that 'Who turned me?' stuff and get the answer that I want… How can I turn into a day-walker?"

Olivia looks at Stefan and says "You better not tell him, Damon had the right idea. Giving him the chance to walk in daylight will end in disaster."

Stefan speaks "Damon and I are the only two that I know of."

Logan narrows his eyes at the younger Salvatore "But you're both very cagey on the how. Which tells me there is a way. You know, in case you hadn't notices, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you

Olivia's eyebrows raise and smirks "Really, that's all you got. I think Damon would stake you before that could happen, or Stefan. Don't care who as long as you aren't walking around"

Stefan smirks "You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?"

"I do" Logan says shifting from foot to foot.

"You can't" Stefan says getting into Logan's face slightly "Don't ever threaten me again" and with that Stefan walks away leaving a fuming Logan Fell.

Olivia followed Stefan saying behind Stefan's back "That was so badass"

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia had followed Stefan outside, where Damon called him. He was back at the boarding out after being shot more times that when she left him

_"Logan Fell is a vampire. And when I find him again. I am gonna destroy him, limb by limb" _Damon says through the phone.

Stefan leant again the railing "What happened? You okay" he concerned for his brother. Olivia sat on the railing, she saw Elena come out the back door heading towards them.

_"No, I'm not okay. I was ambushed I was shot. Now I'm vengeful. Just gotta find him" _Damon said

Olivia said even though no one could hear her "He's here at the school"

"Well there's no need" Stefan tells his brother "He's here at the school"

Damon scoffs _"You're kidding me. Why the hell is he there?"_

"Working the crowd" Stefan and Olivia say together.

You could practically hear Damon smirking over the phone _"Well, I'll be right there"_ both Salvatore's hang up the phone and Stefan turns to Elena who was approaching them.

"So? Anything you'd like to share?" Elena asks Stefan. Stefan explained everything that had gone on tonight.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia, Elena and Stefan walked down the hall trying to look for Logan Fell. No one had seen him around for a while.

Elena sees Matt and asks "Hey, have you seen Logan Fell, the news guy?"

"Yeah. He just gave Caroline a ride home" Matt replies. Olivia's eyes widen. Her best friend was with the vampire. Both Stefan and Elena had similar looks.

Stefan turns to Elena and says "Stay here." And she complies with his request.

Olivia knew where to go so she disappeared.

xxx-Forbes-House-xxx

Olivia had waited an hour before Stefan had brought Caroline back to her house. He sat her on her bed and left. Olivia lay next to her; she could see a scar on her head from where Logan had bashed it against the window. Olivia just lay there next to here, scared that Caroline would just disappear.

xxx-Salvatore-House-xxx

Elena walked around Stefan's room. They had finally confessed their love for each other and spent a great, passionate night together. Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down at the table and gaped.

She held a photograph from 1846. Katherine Pierce. She looked exactly like her almost as if they were twins.

Elena ripped of her necklace, put her clothes back on and ran out of the boarding out without a second glance.

xxx-3rd-person-xxx

Elena had tears running down her face. She was driving down one of the roads and it was the middle of the night. Out of no-where someone stood in front of the car. She screamed and tried to stop the car, which only made it twist and turn down the road, leaving her hanging upside down still locked in the driver's seat.

Elena looked out her broken window to see the man she hit, start cracking his bones back into place. The vampire came closer and closer to Elena. There nothing for Elena to do but scream her lungs out, which she did.

xxx-Note-xxx

Hey, guys.

I hope you like this chapter. So I'll be updating every 2-4 days. Completely up to how much I have to do each day (homework wise)


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey guys, so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was going to but never got a chance. Oh so a couple of people have told be about the mess up I've done in Chapter 2/3 (3__rd__ person and 1__st__ person) anyway I will get right on that, either tonight or tomorrow depending if I have enough time. So this is 'Bloodlines' episode and I hope you like it! _

**Bloodlines**

xxx-Gilbert-House-xxx

Olivia had returned to the gilbert house the next morning, maybe 5am. It was the day after Logan Fell had been killed by Damon.

When she walked into the house she used her senses, Olivia listened closely and could only register 2 heart beats. She furrowed her brows. There was supposed to be three. Elena, Jeremy and Jenna.

Olivia walked up the stairs at a brisk pace and peeked into Jenna's room. Having a quick look, Jenna was sleeping away in her bed. That's one down, next she went to Jeremy's room and sees him doing the exact same thing. It looked like he had been drawing most of the night by the looks of his bedroom. Paper and charcoal covered his desks; they were very good drawing as she observed them. Olivia walked through the wall into Elena's room and round her bed completely empty. Where could she be?

Elena's bed was tidy and hadn't been slept in at all. Olivia thought for a second, wondering where her sister could be, unless….

Olivia smiled. The only place she could think of, if it wasn't Caroline or Bonnie, and then there could only be one other place. With that thought she disappears.

xxx-Salvatore-Building-House-xxx

Olivia appeared in the Salvatore Boarding House living room. She closed her eyes and focused on where someone was in the house. She picked up someone in Stefan's bedroom, but it was only one person. Her face turned to confusion again and she walked into Stefan's bedroom. Only he was there and holding something.

Olivia took a closer look at what he was holding. It was Elena's vervain necklace and the picture of Katherine taken in 1864. She put everything together; Elena found out that Elena was basically an exact copy of Stefan and Damon's ex-girlfriend. Olivia sighed; this was not going to turn out right. When Olivia first figured out, she freaked too. But when she followed Stefan around, and how he looked at her sister you could see love. As far as her research goes Elena was pretty much a complete opposite to Katherine. Elena wasn't a manipulative, self-centred bitch who only cares about herself.

Olivia sat on Stefan's bed; it seems one of her friends/family get into some kind of trouble every day.

Stefan was on the phone, from what Olivia could tell it was to Elena. When the other line picked up, it wasn't Elena's voice it was Damon's. "Elena's phone!" Olivia perked up in shock and confusion. What the hell was her sister with Damon Salvatore and why did he answer her phone.

Stefan replies in the same anxiousness as Olivia was also feeling "Where is she? Why do you have her phone? Is she ok?"

Olivia got up from where she was sitting on the bed and disappeared, going to the location of her sister.

xxx-Somewhere-In-Georgia-xxx

Olivia appears on a single road in the riddle of fields and farmhouses. There were also many animals, come to think of it. Olivia recognised the road, she was in Georgia.

A voice broke her from gazing her surroundings "Elena. No, she's right here" Olivia turned around to see her sister standing next to Damon, who was leaning again the car "And, yes, she's fine"

Olivia walked up to them, to make sure her sister isn't hurt. Her eyes widen at the state of Elena, it looked like she was in a car crash but she definitely has a large scrape on the top of her forehead.

Stefan's voice sounded through the phone Damon had on him, Elena's phone. "Where are you? Let me speak to her." Olivia looked at Elena and so did Damon, Damon offers but Elena declines completely. Olivia realised that she wasn't going to forgive Stefan easily, who would?

Damon takes he phone back, and puts it behind his left ear "Yeah, I—You know, I don't think she really wants to talk to you right now"

"Damon, I swear to god if you touch her-" Stefan starts. Olivia would never let him hurt her. Her powers were still slowly coming back but she could still burn the oldest Salvatore to a crisp if she wanted to.

Damon interrupts with a sly smile "You have a good day. Mm-hm. Bye, now" and with that he hung up.

Olivia sits on the car bonnet. Elena walks up to Damon and says "Look, no one knows where I am. Can we please just go back?"

"We're almost there." Damon whines.

"Where is 'there'?" Elena protests, slowly losing her patience.

Damon states "A place outside of Atlanta". Olivia thinks for a second. Why the hell is he leaving Mystic Falls, and with Elena? She listens to Elena and Damon's conversation again "Oh, come on, Elena, you don't wanna go back now, do you? What's the rush?" Damon makes a t-sign with his hands "time out. Trust me, your problems are still gonna be there when you get home" Damon grabs onto Elena's arm and leans in slightly "Look, step away from your life for five minutes…five minutes

Olivia groans. He's convincing her, you could tell from Elena's face.

Elena sighs and looks Damon straight in the eye "Am I gonna be safe with you?"

Olivia snorts "You better be."

Damon nods "Yes"

Elena crosses her arms "Will you promise not to do that mind-control thing with me?"

Olivia looked at Damon as she asked this, wondering the same thing "Yes"

"Can I trust you?" Olivia could tell Damon was getting frustrated with all the questions.

Damon nods his head towards his car and says "Get in the car! Come on" and with that he walks off getting in the front seat. Olivia jumped off the bonnet and slipped into the back seat. Looks like she'd going on a road trip too. She hasn't been out of Mystic Falls since she spent some catch up time with Lexi a few weeks ago. Elena sighed and got in with them.

Before the car started Olivia narrowed her eyes at Damon and concentrated to his mind and sent a message "If you get my sister hurt Salvatore, you won't live to see another day!"

Damon had just got in his car and buckled up. Elena had just slipped in and doing the same, just as he's about to start the engine he pauses where he hears a feminine voice in his head "If you get my sister hurt Salvatore, you won't live to see another day!" he found the voice familiar and frowned in confusion. Then realised, who it was. It was Olivia Gilbert.

Elena saw that Damon had paused what he was doing, and asked him "What is it, Damon?" Damon looked at her breaking his pauses stature and replies, shaking his head "Nothing, let's go."

Olivia smirks, knowing her message was sent. Whether he recognised her voice was another matter.

xxx-Time-Skip-Car-xxx

Olivia sat silently in the back, until something caught her interest. Elena turns to Damon and asks "so, where's my car?" Her car? Olivia's face turned to confusion and leaned forward slightly.

"Uh, I pulled it off to the side of the road" Damon says, still looking where he was driving. "I don't think anyone will bother it"

Elena leans her elbow and head against the car windows, still turned facing Damon "What about that man on the road?"

Olivia pipes up, looking worryingly at her sister "What man?"

Elena continues "Was he a…?"

"Vampire?" Olivia asks, looking between both Elena and Damon.

Damon nods "From what I could tell, yeah" Olivia caught the drift now. A vampire caused her to crash her car, at least she's ok. That's all that matters to Olivia right now, but she's definitely gonna get an earful from Jenna when she gets home.

"You didn't know him?" Elena inquires.

Olivia shakes her head "I doubt it"

Damon states "If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at a vamp bar and grill"

Olivia snorts "I bet there's at least some bars hanging around still, like that" for the rest of the drive, it's completely silence. After a while Olivia looks out the window and saw that they were finally in a town.

Damon stops the car, and they all get out.

"Where are we, you brought me to a bar?" Elena asks in slight disbelief. "I'm not old enough. They're not gonna let me in"

Olivia reads the sign 'Bree's Bar.' She thinks for a second. It sounds very familiar.

Damon waves Elena off "Sure they will" with that all three of them walk in to the bar.

Olivia looks around the place, it looked very old fashioned. Damon looked over to the bar, which made both Elena and Olivia look as well. There was a chocolate skinned woman with black hair wiping down the bar.

The woman looked over to our direction and froze for a second. "No. No, it can't be" she walked over to Damon leaning across her bar, as Damon also walked forward. "Damon…Aw" Elena and Olivia were standing either side of Damon. Olivia's face turned into shock and disgust when the unknown women jumped over the bar, grabbed his face and pretty much snogged him.

"Now that is just, ewww" Olivia says frowning. She looked over at her sister; she was in shock and looking between the two. Olivia shook her head and sat down on one of the bar stools as did Elena and Damon after a while.

Olivia found out her name, well more like guessed. Since it was her bar, she must be Bree.

Bree jumped back over the bar and grabbed a bottle turning to the audience she seemed to make "Listen, everybody. Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul and destroyed my life and ruined any and all chances of happiness" she filled several glasses of shots. Olivia looked at her shocked by what she had just said.

Bree put a shot in front of Damon and Elena, including one for herself. She chugged hers down, with Damon doing the same. Olivia looked over at her sister, she wasn't surprised that Elena wasn't drinking the shot; it's something Olivia would do though. Damon took Elena's as well and downed it.

"So, how'd he rope you in?" Bree asked looking at Elena and filling her shot again.

"I'm not roped in. Actually, I'm dating his—" Bree cut Elena off "Oh, honey, if you're not roped, you're whipped. Either way, just enjoy the ride." Olivia chuckled, liking this woman slightly.

"Okay" Elena reluctantly says and looks up at Bree "So how did you two meet?"

"Ha, ha. College" Bree said chuckling. Which cause both Elena and Olivia to look at Damon in disbelief.

"You went to college?" Elena said turning to Damon, almost teasingly.

Olivia shakes her head "No, way he went to college, Lena"

Damon smiles "I've been on a college campus, yes" Olivia laughs; she knew it was too good to be true.

Bree tells their story, while Olivia and Elena listen closely "About 20 years ago, when I was a sweet young freshman I met this beautiful man and I fell in love. And then he told me about his little secret…made me love him even more. Cause you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody" Olivia and Elena were curious. What was her secret?

Damon leaned over to Elena and whispered "She's a witch"

Olivia nods understanding now, you can clearly see she knows about the supernatural stuff just by looking at her. She's really comfortable around it as well.

Bree nods towards Damon "You changed my world, you know"

"I rocked your world" Damon states, wearing his signature smirk.

Bree turned to Elena "He is good in the sack, isn't he?". Elena didn't know what to say and Olivia looked slightly amused at it, but Bree continued to talk "But mostly he's just, uh…a walk away Joe" she downed another shot and turned to Damon with a sweet smile but Olivia could see there was something hiding in that mask of hers. "So, what is it that you want?"

xxx-Time-skip-xxx

Olivia went outside with Elena. Elena needed to call Jenna, letting her know she was ok. Olivia leaned against one of the cars and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Hi, Jenna, I'm so sorry" Elena apologises, when Jenna picks up the phone.

Jenna's voice sounds through the phone "Where are you? Why didn't you call?"

Olivia guesses that Jenna hasn't been notified that Elena's car is actually on the side of a road, smashed to smithereens.

Elena sighs "I was so tired last night. I fell asleep at Bonnie's. And then this morning I just wanted to get to school" Olivia had to give it to her sister. She can be quite convincing.

Jenna sighs over the phone "Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.

"You know, Stefan and stuff." Elena states looking down. Not completely a lie though.

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Elena and Olivia were about to walk inside when the phone goes off again. Elena answers, and by the look of her face, she really didn't want to.

Stefan's voice sounds through the phone. Olivia leans back on the car, like she was a moment ago. "Elena, is that you?"

"I'm here" Elena stated with a hard face.

Stefan sounded like he sighed in relief "Where are you?"

Olivia shakes her head "She won't tell you"

"You lied." Elena got right to the point, Olivia admired that.

Stefan stayed calm "Not until I explain, please"

Elena said sarcastically "So, you didn't lie?"

"Just tell me where you are so I can come and get you"

Elena starts pacing in front of Olivia "How am I connected with Katherine, Stefan?" Olivia could never figure out why they looked alike, since she wasn't able to touch anything while she was on the other side it made getting information a lot harder when she needed it. She was lucky to meet people from Katherine's past on the other side, as well as many others. People mostly just kept to themselves.

You could hear Stefan sigh "I honestly don't know."

Elena scoffs "Heh. And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"It's the truth, I….Listen" Elena hung up before Stefan could finish his sentence. Olivia sighed and looked at her sister in sadness. She honestly didn't get it either. How was Elena connected to Katherine? Since they're twins it - it just doesn't make any sense. Olivia shakes her head focusing back on the Elena.

Damon came to Elena "You okay?"

Elena sighs and shakes her head "Don't pretend to care. I know your gloating inside"

Olivia looked at Damon and shakes her head slightly "No, I think he does actually care about you…on some level actually. Maybe it's just cause you look like Katherine" she shrugs

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

A little while later Elena, Damon and Olivia were sitting up by the bar. Olivia sat on the bar itself and crossed her legs. Elena and Damon had a burger and fries in front of them.

Elena grabbed a fry and said her thoughts, with Damon and Olivia listening "Let's just say that me and Olivia are descended from Katherine. Does that make us part vampire? I mean it seemed like Olivia had vampire skills according to her diaries. But I don't. Does that make me part vampire too?"

Olivia snorts and shakes her head. Vampires can't procreate.

Damon shakes his head thinking the same as Olivia obviously "Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try" wiggling his eyebrows. If Olivia could, she would wack him round the head by now. Damon turned serious when Elena looked at his "No. If you were related it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned" eating more of his fries.

Elena frowns "What about Olivia then?" turning to Damon with a questioning look.

Damon sighs and rolls his eyes "She's a Madgealion. Yes they are pretty much half witch, half vamp." He said eating another fry "All that means is she had Madgealion blood in her system since she was born, it doesn't mean someone was born to a vampire some way in her ancestry."

Elena looked at him "You knew what she was?"

Damon nods frowning "Only a Madgealion would've been able to destroy that crystal. Everything fit"

Elena nods understanding now. She sighs and asks "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?"

Olivia chuckles "No way, he's in love with you sister" looking at Elena.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me" When Damon says this; Olivia had to roll her eyes. Damon looked over at Elena's plate "Come on, you don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" he took the pickles from Elena's plate and placed it on his own.

Elena asks curiously "How can you even eat, if technically you're supposed to be…?" she didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Dead" Damon asks smirking "You know, it's not such a bad word" he shrugs "As long as I keep a healthy diet of blood in my system my body functions pretty normally" stuffing another fry in his mouth while Elena chuckles.

"This nice act is it all real" Elena asks turning to Damon. Olivia also turned wanting to know the answer as well.

Just then Bree comes back with a bear for Damon and puts it in front of him. Just before Bree's goes Elena calls out to her "I'll have one too"

Olivia looked at her sister and groaned. This was not going to end well.

xxx-Time-skip-xxx

Olivia had gone for a walk, she didn't really want to see her little sister drunk. Just as she walks around the corner she heard Damon's screams.

Olivia ran to the sight and saw a vampire literally beating him to a bloody pulp. As she got a closer look at the face of the unknown vampire, she recognised him. I was Macon, Lexi's boyfriend.

Olivia saw Macon and Elena talking; she was trying to stop Macon from killing Damon. Olivia knew one day this would happen.

It took a while but Elena managed to stop him. Olivia shakes her head sadly, Macon really loved her.

xxx-Salvatore-Boarding-House-xxx

Olivia and Elena had gone back to see Stefan, well Elena did and Olivia followed her.

They made their way upstairs, as they went into Stefan's bedroom he was sitting down at his desk twiddling his thumbs. He looked up "Hi"

Elena sighs "hi"

Olivia sat on of the sides of an armchair and looked at the awkward couple. They were at the other sides of the room, looking at each other.

"You could have told me" Elena said after a minutes.

Olivia mutters "That would have been an idea, but that doesn't matter now"

Stefan nods "I wanted to tell you."

"You said no more lies, only the truth….I can handle the truth, Stefan" Elena admitted "As crazy as it is, I can handle the fact you are a vampire…And you have a vampire brother, my best friend is a witch and my sister was a Madgealion" Olivia was glad that Elena had accepted what she was, especially when she had kept it a secret for so long even to her own twin. "I can accept the fact that the world is a much more mysterious place than I ever thought possible" Elena was slowly moving forward to Stefan "But this? This lie, I cannot take. What am I to you" gesturing herself "Who am I to you?"

"You are not Katherine" Stefan said without hesitation. "You are the opposite of everything she was"

Elena had a look of disgust on her face "And when did you figure that out? Before you kissed me? Before we slept together?"

Stefan shakes his head and says slowly "Before I met you" he looked at her.

Elena shook her head in confusion; Olivia knew exactly when and looked down. It was the day she died "What?"

"First day of school when we met" Stefan starts "It wasn't for the first time, Elena"

Elena was still bewildered "Then when was it?"

"May 23rd, 2009" Stefan stated.

"But that was…" Elena starts.

Stefan continues "That was the day your parents car went off the bridge"

Elena had a hard look on her "You were there?"

"Every couple of years, I come back here" Stefan starts "To see Zach and see my home. At last spring, I was out in the woods by Old Wickery Bridge… and I heard the accident" Olivia could see Elena trying to keep herself from crying as Stefan explained everything "All of it. I was fast getting there, but not fast enough. Car was already submerged. Your dad, he was still conscious. I was about to get to him. But he wouldn't let me help him….Until I helped you and Olivia"

Elena let the tears fall "Oh, my god. When I woke up in the hospital, nobody could figure out how I got out of the car. They said it was a miracle. What about Olivia?"

Stefan begins again "I went back down for Olivia but it was too late. I checked your parents to, they were both gone to. I couldn't save either of them…When I pulled you out, I looked at your face and you looked like Katherine. I couldn't believe the resemblance. After that, I spent months making sure you weren't her. I watched you; I learned everything that I could about you….And I saw that you were nothing like Katherine. And I wanted to leave town, but, Elena, I couldn't…I couldn't leave without knowing you. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to. But you were so sad and…" Stefan didn't know what to say next so Elena spoke for him "Why do I look like her?"

Stefan sighs, but Olivia perks up wanting to know what he found out to "Elena, you've been through so much-"

"Why do I look like her, Stefan?" Elena demanded. "What are you not telling me?"

You could see Stefan fighting with himself "It didn't make any sense to me. You were a Gilbert, she was a pierce…But the resemblance was to similar"

Olivia was trying to think about what he was say until it came to her "Oh, my god"

Stefan continued "And then I learned the truth. You were adopted, Elena" both Olivia and Elena didn't know what to say next

xxx-Time-Skip-xxx

Olivia curled herself up on a sofa while Elena and Stefan sat next to each other on another.

"How do you know this?" Elena mumbles, still slightly in shock.

Olivia mutters "I'm guessing birth certificate"

Stefan leaned towards her "Your birth certificate from the city records. It says Elena Gilbert, Mystic Falls General. But there's no record of your birth mother ever being admitted. There's no record of her ever being pregnant."

Elena turned to him, tears staining his face "What else do you know?"

"I would've had to look into the Pierce family. I couldn't do that. That's too much of a risk. If someone found out I was asking about Katherine –" Stefan begins

Olivia nods "It's good that you didn't. If the wrong people found Elena, trouble would be coming sooner"

Stefan sighs, Olivia looks at him, you could see him having an internal battle with something "Elena… There's something else you might want to know as well"

Elena looked at him "What is it?"

"Olivia" Stefan states, this made her straighten up "Elena, there's something that you need to know about Olivia as well. The thing is she was adopted too."

Both Olivia and Elena were confused; they would both have to be if they were twin.

Elena nods "It makes sense, were twins so –"

Stefan cuts her off with a shake of his head "No, Elena. That's what I'm trying to say. She was adopted to around the same time, Elena, she was never your twin. You're not related by blood at all"

Olivia gaped at him and Elena was in shock again.

"What?" Elena breaths "But – I don't get it"

Stefan nods. Olivia let her tears fall "I looked into Olivia to again, like you her birth certificate says Olivia Gilbert. I did some research. She's not a pierce so it was easier to find out the information. When she was just over a month old she was dumped at an orphanage. She was just left on the doorstep. One of the staff at the orphanage had to take her to the hospital for a checkup. That's when your parents saw her and adopted her. Because you two were close together in age they made you seem like you were twins."

Olivia covered her mouth and tried to stop herself from sobbing by couldn't. Elena had tears streaming down her face.

Elena asked Stefan "Did Olivia know before-"

Stefan shakes his head "No, I don't think so. I was easy to find the information about her because of her birthmark on the back of her shoulder. A crescent moon."

Olivia got up and disappeared, she couldn't take anymore of it.

xxx-The-Falls-xxx

Olivia appeared at the falls. As she walked out of the forest to the water she saw someone sitting there. Lexi.

Olivia let out a sob, which made Lexi spring her head in her direction. Lexi smiled for a second, and then seeing Olivia's face covered in tears, she got up and wrapped her in a bear hug as she sobbed in the older woman's shoulder.

Olivia told Lexi about everything she had found out and Lexi comforted her. How could her parents not tell her?

Olivia didn't care whether they were blood or not, Elena and Jeremy would always be her brother and sister.

xxx-Note-xxx

Ok, I finally finished this chapter. Review, Fav and follow would be lovely. I might be able to update tomorrow, not sure yet.


	17. Authors Note 2

Hey guys,

So, i have been wondering for a while about this. But how would you feel if i skipped some episodes mostly the ones where Olivia would basically be doing nothing. Obviously it would make my story shorter but i dont mind. does this sound interesting to anyone?


	18. Authors Note 3

Hey guys. So sorry that i haven't updated yet. I am currently sorting out the next one as i type this really but i had another question for you guys.

Would you rather Olivia come back between season 2/3? I would have to work it out but she would be able to see the ghosts on the other side like Jeremy.


	19. Chapter 16

_Ok reader's thank you so much for all the comments so far they are amazing. I know you'll probably hate me (or at least some of you) but I am pretty much skipping most of 'the vampire diaries' season 1 and 2. I will basically be near the time she comes back from the dead. To be honest I was losing the will to carry on the story so hopefully this will make me engage in it more. When I go bored in class today I played sceneries of her coming back to the living and hopefully I found one that everyone will like. Let me know what you think…_

**Alive**

Many things have happened over the past year in Mystic Falls. Katherine had come and reeked trouble everywhere. Caroline had been turned into a vampire, Tyler into a werewolf, Isobel Elena's birth mother showing up a couple of times. Jeremy had a fit when he found out his own sister compelled him to forget about Vicki, overall for the living people and undead people things were hectic.

And if that wasn't enough the big trouble that Olivia told Stefan about came. Klaus. The original hybrid. He broke the curse but along the way killing Aunt Jenna, it broke everyone's heart, apart from Matt she was the only normal one in the Scooby gang. Even though she was turned into a vampire she rests in peace, she never had to go to the other side like Olivia. Stefan also made a sacrifice for his brother to get the cure for the werewolf bite Tyler had done to Damon.

During the time everyone was freaking out about the werewolf situation Jeremy and Elena found a hidden journal underneath Olivia's desk. Inside it contained everything about werewolves, even Olivia's darkest secret, that she too was one. When she was 13 she had killed someone due to her anger issues related to the werewolf gene she never knew she had. She had killed a guy who was trying to hurt her in an alley using her powers. The thing about Olivia is that she was able to change at free will; she assumed it was to do with the fact that she was a Madgealion in the first place keeping down the wolf side in herself.

Now, you're probably wondering. Where is Olivia through all this? We'll I'll tell you. Shortly after the tomb spell was lowered and Shelia Bennet died a powerful witch came to see her. Her name was Qetsiyah came to see her with a choice. Qetsiyah told Olivia about everything she had gone through, to do with Silas and everything to do with the other side. As the conversation was closing Qetsiyah gave the choice whether Olivia wanted to stay on the other side forever or be with her loved ones at peace. Olivia had served her time on the other side and had a chance to be with her parents, Jenna and her Grams.

She chose to rest in peace, after spending over 8 month on the other side she wanted to rest and be with the ones she loved in peace.

Stefan had noticed that, the Olivia ghost had disappeared after a while; it was like she disappeared after the tomb was opened. He could shake the feeling that she would not be gone for long.

xxx-1-month-after-sacrifice-xxx

In the cemetery it was dark and eerie. The cold winds drift throughout the tomb stones, the full moon shone upon the graves one by one as the night goes on. Among the Gilbert grave stones was 5 graves, five people who have died within the past 2 years. Miranda Gilbert, Grayson Gilbert, John Gilbert, Jenna Sommers and Olivia Gilbert all taken before their time were ended.

The wind picked up around a certain grave. Olivia Gilbert.

Underneath 6ft of soil was a desiccated body of a 17 year old girl with a dark blue long sleeved dress that reached just above her knees, she was wearing black high heels and her hair was straight. Lying on her back with her hands held together looking as peaceful as someone could.

Inside the coffin gold shimmers started covering the body. Magic was happening. The body of Olivia Gilbert was becoming more human and alive; it only took a matter of seconds.

The gold disappeared and silence covered the coffin.

Olivia Gilbert gasped, wide eyed.

Olivia Gilbert was alive.

xxx-Note-xxx

Hey guys. Did you like it?


	20. Sequel

Ok guys, some of you may be freaking out but the last 2 chapters i uploaded are on the 'sequel story' called 'Back from the Dead' its the follow on from this story.


End file.
